La Lanterne (The Beacon)
by Derrick101
Summary: Après une tragédie, Derek est de retour à Beacon Hills auprès de sa soeur Laura, son oncle Peter et ses bêtas (Isaac, Boyd, Erica et Jackson). En l'absence de ce dernier, un nouveau groupe s'est créé autour de Scott et Stiles. Un soir Stiles est attaqué dans la forêt. Cette attaque oblige Derek a veiller sur lui alors qu'une nouvelle menace, inquiétante, approche à Beacon Hills.
1. Ignition

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je vous présente ma première fanfic. Oui la toute première ! Alors soyez clément si c'est pas super, je débute tout juste.**

 **Les chapitres feront tous plus ou moins la même longueur que celui-ci.**

 **J'ai mis un rating M juste au cas où je me lancerai dans du lemon, mais c'est pas la priorité.**

 **Je n'ai pas encore décidé du découpage final et donc je ne sais pas combien de chapitre ça durera, ça dépendra des retours aussi.**

 **Il y aura beaucoup de pairing dont le principal STEREK et SCISAAC en secondaire. Les autres, c'est des suprises.**

 **Laura Hale est vivante, et vit au manoir avec Peter.**

 **L'histoire débute deux ans et demi après la morsure de Scott par Peter qui a perdu son statut d'alpha pris par Derek.**

 **Voilou ! Bonne lecture à vous et on se retrouve en review ! :D**

* * *

 **La Lanterne**

 **Chapitre 1: Ignition**

Ils courraient à en prendre le souffle à travers la forêt, repoussant chaque branche, évitant chaque tronc, écrasant chaque feuille … Rien d'autre ne comptait. Il fallait fuir, fuir le danger qui semblait les poursuivre. Stiles se maudissait d'avoir eu l'idée d'explorer les bois pour faire _« comme un loup »_ , et il maudissait plus encore son meilleur ami d'avoir accepté cette idée stupide. _« Bah voilà, maintenant on détale. Au lieu de me dire 'Non Stiles ce n'est pas une bonne idée'. Bah non ! Ce serait trop mature ça … Scott t'es vraiment débile des fois ! »,_ Stiles fulminait et se perdait dans ses pensées pendant sa course effrénée quand tout à coup il s'arrêta, se faisant ainsi percuter par Scott.

\- T'as entendu, _Stiles murmurait par peur d'être repéré._

\- Ouais j'ai entendu Stiles, je suis un loup-garou, tu te souviens, _répondit Scott avec une légère pointe d'ironie avant d'ajouter plus inquiet,_ mais le bruit venait de …

\- Devant nous, _le coupa Stiles de plus en plus paniqué,_ je croyais qu'on était poursuivi, pas qu'on était les chasseurs.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase, qu'un bruissement se fit entendre derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent alors prudemment, prêt à détaler au moindre danger. Alors que Stiles se rendit compte de ce qui les poursuivait, le choc naissait sur le visage de Scott qui laissa alors échapper un rire nerveux.

\- Tu devrais trop voir ta tête là, _dit Stiles totalement hilare devant cette situation,_ le petit loup Scott qui fuit un petit lapin tout mignon.

\- Toi aussi tu fuyais hein, _Scott se sentait tout gêné par la situation et ne voulant pas trop perdre la face, il ajouta,_ C'est quand même bizarre que j'ai pas senti un petit lapin. Y avait autre chose dans ces bois Stiles …

\- Tu sais t'as le droit d'avoir peur, je dormirai avec toi ce soir t'en fais pas Scotty, _il était hilare face à cette situation,_ Et puis de toute façon, c'est ton droit d'être …

Scott avait arrêté d'écouter son ami et s'était focalisé sur les sons de la forêt. C'est alors qu'il entendit un mouvement rapide venant de derrière eux.

\- Stiles att…, _ses mots furent coupés par le bruit percutant du choc_

Stiles s'effondra sur le ventre laissant à découvert son dos déchiré de longues et profondes griffures. Scott se jeta immédiatement sur lui, totalement paniqué, ne sachant que faire. Il se transforma alors en loup et leva la tête vers leur assaillant, alors que Stiles perdait son souffle au sol.

\- Scott ?! Stiles, je…, _il était totalement sous le choc, dépassé, puis enragé par la situation,_ vous foutez quoi ici, _il avait hurlé._

\- Toi tu fais quoi dans la forêt ?! Non tu fais quoi à Beacon Hills ?! T'as complètement abandonné ta meute et ta famille sans nouvelles et la première chose que tu fais en revenant c'est d'attaquer Stiles, _la voix de Scott s'était montrée violente et agressive,_ je vais te buter Hale ! D'abord Isaac, puis Stiles ? Quand tu ne blesses pas psychologiquement, tu y vas carrément physiquement…

Derek ne l'avait pas écouté et s'était rapproché de Stiles. Il essayait de percevoir les battements de son cœur. A peine en eut-il entendu quelques-uns faibles qu'il se transforma totalement en loup, laissant choir son jean, son tee-shirt, son boxer et sa veste en cuir sur le sol. Il s'élança alors vers le corps de Stiles et lécha les plaies béantes avec application, passant délicatement sa langue aux embrasures créées par ses griffes puissantes.

Scott compris ce qu'essayait de faire Derek mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir lui arracher la carotide, là, tout de suite, juste le buter pour ce qu'il venait de faire.

\- Faut qu'on l'emmène chez Deaton, _la voix de Derek était pleine de regret, de tristesse et de … panique_

A ce son, Scott se reprit et acquiesça. Ils traversèrent la forêt sans jamais s'arrêter, laissant derrière eux des effluves de stress, de panique, de peur. Ils détalèrent ainsi jusqu'à la Jeep de Stiles dans laquelle Scott entra du côté conducteur pendant que Derek sauta du côté passager tenant un Stiles de plus en plus faible contre lui.

\- Ses plaies se referment, _Dit Derek se sentant coupable et ne sachant que dire de mieux pour calmer la tension déjà palpable._

\- S'il te plaît Derek, _avait dit Scott d'une voix basse et pleine de rage,_ Tais-toi. Le temps qu'on arrive chez Deaton, ne me parle pas.

Le silence s'installa alors dans l'habitacle jusqu'à la clinique de Deaton qui avait été prévenu de leur arrivée par Scott pendant sa course vers la Jeep. Deaton avait préparé sa salle pour accueillir Stiles.

 **-Lux-**

A peine furent-ils arrivés que Scott détailla la situation à Deaton avec une précision extrême, totalement assimilable à son débit de paroles. Il continuait en insultant Derek.

\- A cause de cet abruti, Stiles va peut-être mourir, _dit-il avec des larmes lui montant aux yeux,_ ça recommence … Et je ne peux rien faire…

Scott craqua totalement. Il s'effondra au sol et versa un torrent de larmes, et frappant le sol, le griffant. Sa poitrine le brulait, son souffle se faisait erratique, il tremblait. Son ami était mort. Il avait perdu son meilleur ami, il avait perdu son frère. Il perdait pied, il ne pensait plus normalement et s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans cette spirale quand la voix de Deaton lui parvint.

\- Il ne va pas mourir, _dit Deaton calmement tout en mélangeant un tas d'ingrédient dans un pot,_ il va survivre. A vrai dire la salive de Derek a éliminé tous potentiels dangers de maladie et autres, il se portera donc très bien de ce côté-là à son réveil.

\- De ce côté-là ? Ça veut dire quoi ça Deaton, _répondit Derek quelque peu irrité par la désinvolture du druide,_ Vous êtes en train de sous-entendre qu'il pourrait courir d'autres risques, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est ce qu'on va vérifier.

Deaton restait calme et ne prêtait plus attention à Scott qui semblait s'être calmé en entendant que son ami vivrait. Derek cependant s'était crispé aux mots de Deaton. Quels autres risques encourait-il maintenant que Derek n'était plus un alpha ? D'autant que Stiles était humain.

\- Transforme toi Derek, _demanda calmement Deaton faisant revenir Derek de ses pensées._

\- Je n'en vois pas l'utilité, je ne suis plus un alpha à présent. Je ne peux pas l'avoir transformé, _dit Derek lassé de ce ménage,_ Vous perdez votre temps. A quoi vous jouez là ?!, _Derek avait hurlé mais s'était exécuté._

\- Comme je le pensais, ta perte du statut d'alpha est récente. Tu as encore des réminiscences de ce pouvoir en toi, tes pupilles sont toujours empreintes de rouge. Il est donc possible que tu le transformes, _Deaton soupira à la fin de sa phrase avant d'ajouter,_ De toutes façon, j'ai fini ma potion, on va être fixé tout de suite. Comme tu peux le voir, elle est actuellement noire. Au contact de son sang, si elle se colore, alors cela signifiera qu'il est en transition et deviendra lui aussi un loup. Dans le cas contraire, il n'y a plus à s'inquiéter de cela.

Il prit donc un couteau et entailla délicatement la paume de Stiles avant d'y verser quelques gouttes de sa mixture. La potion s'agglutina alors sur la plaie puis brilla. Deaton était anxieux, l'issue de ce test avait l'air de particulièrement l'inquiéter, peut-être plus que Derek. Mais il n'en laissait rien paraitre. La potion perdit alors sa lueur pour adopter sa couleur finale.

C'est au même moment que Scott revint à lui ayant émergé et anxieux de découvrir le résultat.

\- Toujours noire. Eh bien, vous allez tous pouvoir rentrer chez vous, vous n'aurez pas un loup-garou de plus ce soir, _dit Deaton avec un ton qui se voulait amusé mais qui était visiblement soulagé_ , Je vais lui nettoyer la main et la lui panser. L'un de vous devra le raccompagner, je lui ai injecté une puissante infusion qui devrait accélérer son recouvrement mais le fatiguer dans les prochains jours

\- Je suis soulagé qu'il aille bien, merci Deaton, _dit Scott avant de rajouter amusé,_ De toute façon c'est pas de sitôt qu'il va arrêter de nous casser les pieds. Et je suis désolé Derek pour ma réaction tout à l'heure, t'as du paniquer comme nous, _ajouta-t-il en repensant à la panique de Derek quand il vit le corps de Stiles_ , et aussi pour ce que j'ai dit par rapport à Isaac. Je sais pas si lui, Erica et Boyd savent pour ton retour, mais tu devrais passer les voir, _ses derniers mots étaient presque supplié, pleins de tristesse._

\- Ecoute, je suis content que tout se soit bien réglé. Ramène cette tête à claque chez lui, _dit Derek visiblement soulagé mais quelques peu agacé,_ Mais Scott, ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire. Surtout pas vis-à-vis de mes bêtas, de MA meute.

\- Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses en 1 an tu sais, on a tous dû s'adapter à ton départ Derek. Rien n'est et ne sera plus comme avant. Va les voir, ils en ont besoin, _Scott avait parlé d'une voix posée mais autoritaire,_ d'autant plus que j'ai cru comprendre que tu n'étais plus un alpha à présent…

Aucun des deux ne prêtait attention à Deaton jusqu'à ce que celui-ci fasse tomber sa paire de ciseau alors qu'il allait s'occuper de Stiles. Tous deux se tournèrent alors vers lui, les yeux interrogatifs et les corps crispés et paniqués.

Deaton rit alors nerveusement, mais aucun d'eux ne remarqua que ce rire était faux tant ils étaient rassurés par cette réaction.

\- Ce que je peux être maladroit parfois, _dit Deaton en riant._

\- Vous êtes sûr de pouvoir exercer sur des êtres humains, et mêmes sur des animaux avec des mains pareilles, _plaisanta Scott visiblement moins stressé à présent_

\- Bon voilà, j'ai fini, vous pouvez récupérer votre ami, _Deaton semblait stressé mais ne voulait rien laisser paraitre._ Il serait tout de même plus prudent qu'il soit surveillé pendant 2 semaines et que je sois prévenu si quelque chose d'anormal se produit, _ajouta-t-il avec un ton plus grave_

\- Va falloir définir anormal là hein, on parle de Stiles je vous rappelle, _Scott semblait très sérieux dans son propos_

\- Je le surveillerai la nuit, toi et tes potes vous pourrez le surveillez au lycée Scott, _Derek avait pris un air très sérieux en disant cela,_ Je lui dois ça…

\- Ok pour moi, on fait ça, merci pour tout Deaton, à demain, _dit Scott en se rappelant qu'il travaillait avec Deaton après les cours._

Ainsi, commençant à suivre leur organisation pour la surveillance de Stiles, Derek ramena Scott chez lui avec la Jeep de l'hyperactif, avant de la garer devant la maison de ce dernier où le Sheriff ne semblait pas encore être rentré. Derek crocheta donc la serrure avec une griffe avant d'aller allonger le plus jeune dans son lit après lui avoir retiré chaussures, chaussettes et tee-shirt. Il se planta alors dans l'arbre donnant sur la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre de Stiles et observa la robe de nuit qui enveloppait le ciel. Il gardait une oreille et un nez attentifs sur l'hyperactif, tout en réfléchissant à ce que Scott avait dit. _« Tu devrais aller les voir », « Rien n'est plus comme avant »._ Il avait raison et Derek irait les voir au plus vite.

 **-Lux-**

A peine furent-ils partis que Deaton fouillait dans sa petite bibliothèque cherchant un livre spécial. Il commençait à s'impatienter et jeta chaque livre qui ne lui paraissait être le bon. Après des recherches plus que nerveuses, il tira violemment un livre de simplement intitulé « Lux A. » et signé C.S. Il l'ouvrit à la 3 page avant de se décomposer et de murmurer.

\- Talia, Aalana, je suis désolé…


	2. Retours

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Vu le nombre de vues, et de follows pour une première fic toute récente en plus, je suis super content !**

 **Du coup j'envoie le chapitre 2 en espérant que vous allez aimer !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour que je sache quels chapitres et passages vous plaisent et les développe ou écourte.**

 **En tout cas j'espère vraiment que mon histoire vous plait et si oui, continuera à vous plaire.**

 **Bisous bisous, je vous retrouve en reviews !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2: Retours**

Deaton avait lu et relu ce livre toute la nuit : « Lux A. » par C.S. Il se torturait l'esprit, se sentait coupable et inquiet. Il marmonnait, se rongeait les ongles, marchait dans toute la clinique. Son esprit s'étirait, se torturait et se déchirait sans qu'il puisse trouver la moindre solution. Il espérait du plus profond de son âme se tromper. Il devait absolument se tromper. Sinon…

\- Aalana, que dois-je faire, _murmurait-il les yeux rivés vers le ciel,_ Si j'ai raison, alors… Alors… Ils arrivent Aalana ! Ils viennent l'éteindre.

 **-Lux-**

La nuit s'était passé sans accroc, Derek avait veillé sur Stiles toute la nuit, tout en réfléchissant à la manière dont son retour serait perçu par sa famille, ou plutôt par ses bêtas car il savait que Peter et Laura comprenait sa décision de partir après tout. Devait-il y aller de front et se présenter, _« Oui, je suis de retour, non j'ai pas d'excuses, on peut passer à la suite ? »._ Mauvaise idée, il leur devait des explications, il fallait qu'il les réunisse et leur explique. Ils méritaient de savoir.

Il était tellement pris dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas l'heure et fut surpris par le réveil de Stiles qui le fit se reprendre. L'adolescent avait passé une nuit calme, rien de bien étrange. Des battements de cœur réguliers, une fragrance douce et sucrée, un peu poivrée propre à l'hyperactif, pas d'angoisses nocturnes. Bref une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Stiles s'était réveillé, et première chose comme à son habitude, il alla à la fenêtre humer l'air frais pour se réveiller en douceur.

Tout à coup, en relevant la tête, il blêmit. Son frais sourire s'effaçait et laissait place à un visage écartelé par la surprise de constater le loup Hale dans l'arbre donnant sur sa chambre. _« Bah ouais tout à fait normal, le sourwolf dans mon arbre en train de guetter ma chambre comme le plus normal des psychopathes. Ça va c'est pas trop flippant. Bon on arrête les conneries, debout Stiles !_ ». C'est à ces pensées que la soirée de la veille lui revint. _« Debout Stiles »,_ c'est ce qu'avait chuchoté quelqu'un à son oreille lorsque son corps gisait par terre. Par terre ? Pourquoi il avait été par terre. Comme un coup de massue dans le dos, il s'effondra en se remémorant le choc qu'il avait reçu la veille, et passa sa main dans son dos pour ne rien y sentir. Il était pourtant persuadé d'avoir été poignardé, mordu, ou … griffé.

Une ballade dans la forêt des Hale, une attaque sauvage, aucune cicatrice, Derek qui veille sur lui…

\- C'était toi dans la forêt, n'est-ce pas, _dit Stiles sans vraiment attendre de réponse,_ et je suppose que vous m'avez porté chez Deaton qui m'a soigné mais t'as demandé de me surveiller étant donné que je risque de devenir un loup-garou.

Derek pensa que cet humain était parfois d'une intelligence hors pair…

\- Et maintenant je suis dans la merde parce que je vais devoir devenir un loup-garou, en parler à mon père, hurler la nuit, chasser des lapins dans la forêt, _il rit rien qu'au souvenir de la tête de Scott à ce moment-là,_ putain si je me transforme n'importe quand je vais trouer mes chaussures moi. C'est la merde d'être un loup- garou, je serai vraiment pas doué pour ça ! En plus il va falloir…

… puis Derek se rappelait qu'il était aussi vraiment stupide et agaçant parfois. Alors il s'était rapidement avancé vers lui sans que celui-ci, trop pris par son monologue, ne s'en rende compte. Il se planta devant l'adolescent, sortit ses griffes et lui lança un regard noir, ce qui eut pour effet de stopper net l'adolescent et de le faire reculer et déglutir.

\- Idiot, tu n'es pas en train de te transformer, _Derek avait grogné plus qu'il n'avait parlé, Stiles pouvait vraiment le mettre à bout._ En fait Deaton nous a dit que tu étais surement hors de danger. Il faudra simplement veiller sur toi pendant 2 semaines par précaution. Je me charge des nuits.

\- Surement ? ça fait quoi ça, du 70%. Hmm c'est pas bon ça, _Stiles marchait en va et vient dans sa chambre._ J'ai la poisse moi, c'est sûr que j'ai choppé un truc, rhume des loups ou une connerie comme ça.

Stiles continua à déblatérer des inepties pendant encore un court instant, après lequel Derek grogna et le plaqua contre un mur, collant ses grands yeux bleus dans les yeux amandes de Stiles.

\- Maintenant tu la fermes, tu te prépares et tu bouges au lycée avant que je t'arrache la gorge…, _il avait marqué une pause en sentant la peur de l'adolescent et décida d'en rajouter, …_ Avec mes dents, _faisant en même temps briller ses yeux bleus._

\- Tu sais… Tu… Enfin je… Genre…, _un grognement de Derek le ramena sur terre, et il débita alors._ Je veux juste dire… Scott peut me surveiller hein. C'est pas que je t'aime pas, mais tu me fais carrément flipper avec tes menaces. C'est tellement crédible que c'en est flippant, _dit Stiles tout tremblant._

\- On s'est déjà repartis, _répondit Derek, sans plus de détails._

\- Au fait Sour… Derek, t'es rentré quand, et tu faisais quoi dans la forêt ? _demanda Stiles sans vraiment réfléchir, sa voix teinté par de l'inquiétude_

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir attaqué Stiles.

Et sur ces mots, Derek sortit par la fenêtre de la chambre et s'en alla en marchant vers la forêt. Stiles l'observa partir, intrigué par la conduite du loup. Après ses questions, le loup s'était crispé et son regard avait été si triste. _« Tu as l'air si seul Derek »_ pensa Stiles. Il était aussi étonné de son empathie envers le loup, que du fait que le sourwolf lui ait présenté des excuses si sincères, si malheureuses, presque comme s'il s'inquiétait pour l'humain.

Stiles se prépara brièvement. Une douche bien chaude, des vêtements propres et parfumés, ses affaires de cours, et hop c'était parti pour le lycée au volant de sa Jeep. En descendant les escaliers, il réalisa que son père était déjà parti. Il se dit que ce dernier travaillait beaucoup trop. Ca faisait déjà 4 jours qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé ensemble tant Stiles vadrouillait avec Scott, ou son père était de nuit. Il se dit alors qu'il ferait un repas copieux le soir pour son père et lui et l'attendrait pour diner.

Il partit alors au volant de sa Jeep aux sons de « Hooked on a Feeling » de Blue Swede. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour arriver sur le parking du lycée et rejoindre ses amis dans la salle de cours d'histoire des arts. Mr. Sorbate, quelle plaie ce professeur capable de trouver dans un tableau des significations toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. En fait ses analyses n'étaient pas gênantes, voire même intéressantes parfois. Seulement, il était ce genre de professeur totalement subjectif avec lequel il fallait être d'accord ou être saqué, au choix.

Il entra non sans regret dans la salle de cour et aperçut ses amis.

 **-Lux-**

\- McCall c'est vraiment pas cool de donner des faux espoirs, je croyais qu'il était cloué au pieux pour un moment, _dit Jackson feignant la lassitude à la simple vue de Stiles._

\- Si je savais que tu étais la première tête que j'allais voir aujourd'hui je serai resté au lit tête d'écailles, _lui répondit Stiles._

Il faisait référence au passage en kanima de Jackson après la morsure qu'il avait reçu de Derek. Cette phase disgracieuse durant laquelle Jackson ne sortait pas et n'acceptait de voir que Lydia. C'était stupide. Stiles était son ami d'enfance et l'avait déjà vu dans toutes les situations. Bon kanima c'était peut-être pas une « situation » en fait… Jackson n'avait pas voulu voir Stiles car il savait qu'il perdrait tout honneur face à ce dernier qui ne se prive déjà pas sans même l'avoir vu et simplement sur description de sa petite amie de le railler sur son apparence de kanima.

\- Super matures les garçons. Vraiment, bravo. _Lydia n'avait même pas levé les yeux vers eux en disant cela. Elle scrutait simplement ses ongles, marque de mépris pour les garçons._

A l'école primaire, Stiles était déjà ami depuis longtemps avec Scott, mais se battait toujours avec Jackson à la récréation. Les conflits se répétaient tellement que leurs professeurs décidèrent de les séparer dans deux classes différentes. A l'entente de cette décision, les deux garçons pleurèrent toutes les larmes que leur corps pouvait déverser. Leur chagrin était palpable mais lorsqu'ils furent mis face à face pour s'excuser et enterrer la hache de guerre, les deux étaient déterminés à ne pas perdre la face. C'est alors qu'une tornade rousse apparut et leur hurla dessus, les obligeant à se serrer la main et à s'excuser. Il s'agissait de Lydia, la « chef » de leur classe. A la suite de cet évènement, et avec les années, Lydia était devenu la meilleure amie de Stiles et petite amie de Jackson, et Jackson et Stiles ne se l'était jamais dit mais ils tenaient aussi énormément l'un à l'autre.

\- Stiles, Scott nous a raconté pour l'attaque. Tu vas bien ? C'était Derek ? Alors il est vraiment revenu…, _Isaac s'était avancé doucement et avait dit tout cela d'une voix faible, pleine d'espoir._

\- Je… Je ne sais pas s'il est vraiment revenu. Il m'a en tout cas dit qu'il restera pour au moins deux semaines. Tu auras l'occasion … Non vous aurez tous l'occasion de le voir, _Stiles avait dit tout ça avec tant d'assurance que Boyd, Erica et Isaac s'en était retrouvés convaincus, de même que Jackson bien que plus discret._

Stiles se souvenait qu'il s'était rapproché de ces trois-là après le départ de Derek. Ils se sentaient si perdus et si seuls que Scott a estimé qu'il était de sa responsabilité de les aider, étant un loup depuis plus longtemps. Stiles avait aussi trouvé normal de les aider étant des membres de la meute de Jackson. De fait les trois se retrouvèrent au cours de cette année happés dans le groupe. Tant que leur présence était désormais aussi indispensable que celle de Danny et son sérieux…

\- Arrêtes d'être aussi triste Isaac, tu ressembles carrément à un Beagle, _dit Danny avec tout le sérieux du monde avant d'ajouter tout sourire,_ Tu veux un nonos Zazak !

… Sérieux ou pas. Danny était avec lui le seul humain du groupe, et bien qu'il soit un ami d'enfance de Jackson, il n'avait rencontré le groupe qu'au lycée, et s'était rapidement imposé comme un membre à part entière.

Après quelques taquineries, ils s'installèrent tous à leur place lorsque Mr. Sorbate entra avec un beau col roulé Desigual, aléatoirement coloré et surmonté d'une veste marron usée. Il avait des cheveux long et décoiffés, totalement noirs, et retombant sur son visage. Il était plutôt grand, 1m80 peut-être légèrement moins, des yeux noirs tombant, des traits étirés par l'age. Il devait avoir 50 ans et sa barbe non rasé le vieillissait plus encore. Sa bouche pincée parlait et parlait, de Van Gogh à Warhol, il traitait de tous les genres, sans parvenir à accroché plus d'un tiers de la classe.

Alors que le cours avait déjà commencé depuis une vingtaine de minutes, Lydia fixait distraitement la fenêtre lorsqu'une forme noire ailée au visage grisé vint s'écraser avec violence sur la vitre provoquant un mouvement de recul à Lydia, alors que les autres étudiants somnolaient, ou suivaient le cours pour les plus braves. Lydia effrayée tenta de bouger, de hurler pour prévenir les autres, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'avéraient possibles. Les formes ailées continuaient à s'écraser sur la fenêtre les unes après les autres, brisant peu à peu la vitre. Lydia sentit son esprit perdre pied. Elle avait des vertiges, se sentait oppressée, seule, folle… A peine eût-elle un instant de lucidité lui permettant de bouger ses jambes que les créatures ailées explosèrent les fenêtres et foncèrent sur Lydia, qui ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, permettant ainsi à ces créatures de s'y engouffrer. La douleur tordit le corps de Lydia, elle souffrait et regardait sa peau s'étirer, se déchirer, se craqueler. Ce n'est que lorsque sa poitrine se perça, qu'elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux sur Mr. Sorbate en plein monologue, dans la salle d'histoire des arts avec tous ses camarades. Elle regarda alors horrifié vers les fenêtres intactes.

Voyant le teint pâle de son amie, Stiles l'interpella.

\- Lydia, tu te sens bien, _il était inquiet pour son amie ne comprenant ce qu'il se passait,_ surnaturel ? _tenta-t-il sans conviction._

La voyant toujours regarder dans le vide, Stiles paniqué lui attrapa le bras en l'interloquant. C'est alors que la douleur à la poitrine de Lydia revint brutalement, l'obligeant à se défaire de la prise de Stiles pour sortir de la salle haletant. Ses amis suivirent en courant sous les appels impuissants de leur professeur qui les sommait de rester.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous lorsqu'un cri puissant traversa les couloirs, les obligeant à se couvrir les oreilles sous peine de voir leurs tympans exploser. Le cri était si intense, si aigu, qu'il traversa les couloirs en faisant vibrer violemment les casiers, avant de traverser les salles de cours en faisant exploser chacune des vitres, causant un fracas qui poussa les étudiants à évacuer au plus vite le lycée.

Ses amis avaient reconnu cette supplication, cet appel de la mort, bien qu'il n'ait jamais été si puissant qu'à cet instant précis. Leurs tripes se brisaient plus ils approchaient des toilettes des filles dans lesquelles Lydia s'était abritée.

Jackson et Stiles s'étaient avancés vers une Lydia apeurée et grelottante dont les mains ensanglantée serraient un morceau de miroir brisé tandis que ses yeux regardaient dans le vide, pleins de néant, mais vide de vie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu Lydia ? Qui ? _Jackson n'avait jamais vu sa petite amie dans un état pareil même cette fois-là, 2 mois après le départ de Derek._

\- Une armée…, _Elle avait balbutié, laissant sortir avec difficulté les mots,_ Une armée de mort…

 **-Lux-**

De l'autre côté de la ville, au commissariat de Beacon Hills, le Sheriff Stilinski releva la tête à l'entente de ce cri, comme tout le monde en réalité. Seulement le Sheriff reconnut ce hurlement, il l'avait déjà entendu. Il se leva alors pour fermer la porte de son bureau à clé, saisit son téléphone et composa un numéro avec un air grave sur le visage.

\- Tu as entendu toi aussi n'est-ce pas, _la voix de John Stilinski était basse, inquiète et très grave._

\- Je pense que toute la ville a entendu. Il faut qu'on se voit John…, _la voix était faible mais pleine de panique et d'impuissance._

\- Aalana est morte, c'est quoi ce bordel ?! _Le Sheriff perdait patience et ne parvenait plus à garder son calme._

\- John on doit se voir, ce n'est pas Aalana, c'est bien plus grave… La dernière lanterne s'est allumée…

* * *

 **Re ! J'ai oublié un truc**

 **On partira sur un chapitre par semaine, le vendredi !**

 **Peut-être deux (un mardi, et un vendredi) si y a beaucoup d'entrain**

 **Bisous bisous**


	3. Contrecoups

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui follow l'histoire, à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews et PM et ceux qui l'ont ajouté aux favoris.**

 **Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que mon histoire plait !**

 **Pour vous remercier de tout ça, un nouveau chapitre ! ENJOOOOOOOY ^^**

 **On se retrouve dans les PM, et/ou reviews auxquels je repondrais désormais en fin de chapitre.**

* * *

Chapitre 3: Contrecoup

 _« Qu'elle était belle quand elle dormait »_ pensa Jackson. La voir avec un visage si apaisé, après cette journée, cet instant où il avait totalement perdu ses moyens et n'avait rien su faire d'autre qu'enlacer Lydia pour la ramener à elle, pour la sortir de l'horreur dans laquelle elle semblait s'être perdu. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait. S'il arrivait quelque chose à un membre du groupe, il ne le supporterait certainement pas, et s'il s'agissait de Lydia… Il ne put même pas imaginer la rage dans laquelle il entrerait.

A quel moment était-il devenu si dépendant d'elle ? Même son loup ne pouvait se résoudre à appartenir à une autre que Lydia. Elle avait cette force. Elle avait toujours été la plus forte d'eux deux, alors que lui s'était avéré plus fragile qu'il ne laissait paraître.

Il se souvint alors de l'école primaire. Du jour où elle s'était interposée entre Stiles et lui. Il n'avait vu qu'une brume rousse lui passer devant, happer tout l'air présent autour d'eux, et écraser tout et tous par sa présence. Ce jour-là et à l'instant même où le regard déterminé et implacable de Lydia croisa celui de Jackson, ce dernier su qu'il était amoureux. C'était le genre d'évidence qui vous saisissait les tripes et les faisait remonter pour chatouiller votre cœur. Ils avaient depuis passé énormément de temps ensemble, presque toutes les récréations en réalité et généralement avec Scott et Stiles. C'était en fin de primaire, avant l'entrée au Collège que Lydia lui avait dit _« Tu m'appartiens, à moi et à aucune autre »._ Il lui avait alors sourit et avait répondu _« De toutes façons si je dis non tu vas m'étriper donc bon… »._

Ce souvenir lui décrocha un sourire, qui se fana progressivement lorsqu'il posa son visage sur le visage endormi de sa moitié. _« Quand est ce que tout est devenu si compliqué Lydia ? »,_ demanda-t-il dans un soupir brisé. Il se souvint de la veille.

 **-Lux-**

 _Plus tôt dans la journée_

Stiles et Jackson était chacun d'un côté de Lydia, assise au sol, serrant le miroir brisé dans sa main. Stiles lui pris alors délicatement la main pour la libérer de cet éclat tranchant, alors que Jackson, lui l'aida à se relever avant de l'étreindre comme si le monde allait s'arrêter. Comme si elle était la fleur la plus fragile que ce monde ait jamais porté. Rarement il se comportait ainsi, surtout en face de ses amis, mais l'inquiétude et la peur de la perdre avaient pris le pas sur la rationalité de Jackson.

Sentant les bras puissants de son homme, et alors que son parfum musqué et boisé lui parvenait au nez, elle reprit doucement pied et se décolla très doucement de Jackson pour observer les visages de ses amis inquiets. Ils la regardaient tous silencieusement. Personne n'osait briser ce silence après les mots inquiétant de la rousse durant sa crise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu Lydia, _osa finalement Boyd calmement._

\- C'était… Eux…, _dit-elle en regardant ses amis les yeux embués,_ Des Alfeas Atros…

\- Des quoi, _Scott était non seulement mauvais en latin, mais en plus très très long à la détente,_ Traduction s'il vous plait, je parle pas Banshee moi

\- Des Alfes noirs Scott, _Danny avait répondu avec dépit et tristesse,_ Les mêmes que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Scott était déjà sorti en fracas des toilettes et se dirigeait vers le parking du lycée.

\- Ça fera bientôt 10 mois maintenant, _Lydia avait versé une larme en prononçant cette phrase._

Les autres baissèrent le regard, s'enfonçant chacun dans leurs pensées, alors que Jackson veillait sans relâche sur sa petite-amie.

\- Demain, 20h, chez moi. _Stiles ne laissa pas le temps à ses amis de répondre qu'il ajouta,_ Je m'occuperai de Scott. Jax, tu ramènes Lydia chez elle, il faut qu'elle se repose. Pareil pour vous Boyd, Erica et Isaac, il faut qu'on pense à autre chose. On reparlera de tout ça demain.

Jackson observa Stiles, se demanda à quel moment il était devenu un tel meneur, un tel pilier pour le groupe. Puis il se souvint qu'il a toujours été celui qui les réunissait tous : le « frère » de Scott, le meilleur ami de Lydia et Jackson, l'un des confidents de Isaac, le repère humain de Danny, l'objet de moqueries de Erica et Boyd.

Et sur cette constatation chacun des membres de la meute rentrait chez lui.

 **-Lux-**

 _« Qu'elle était belle quand elle dormait »_ pensa Jackson. Il passa sa main dans sa longue chevelure espérant ne plus jamais la voir souffrir comme la veille. Il se sentit tout à coup si impuissant. A quoi lui servait d'être un loup s'il ne pouvait aider celle qu'il aime.

\- Jax, ça va aller, _Lydia venait de se réveiller et marmonna cette phrase_

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé Lydia, _soupira Jackson,_ Même à ce moment-là ton pouvoir ne s'était pas manifesté de la sorte. Je croyais que tu allais mieux maintenant… _Il ne savait que dire que faire, il se sentait inutile_

\- Je pensais moi aussi que c'était le choc, les souvenirs qui remontait, mais ce n'est pas ça, _elle avait froncé ses sourcils et ancré ses yeux émeraudes dans l'océan des yeux de Jackson_

Devant le regard perdu, et incompréhensif de Jackson, Lydia se leva alors. Elle déboutonna son jean, fit descendre sa braguette avant de laisser tomber son pantalon au sol. Les yeux de Jackson s'écarquillèrent à la vue des jambes de la rousse. Elle continua en déboutonnant son chemisier blanc, laissant d'abord découvrir ses épaules frêles, avant de le laisser chuter lui aussi au sol, laissant Lydia vêtue uniquement de son soutien-gorge à dentelle noir assorti à son bas.

Jackson aurait pu être émerveillé et totalement agité par cette vue. Il aurait pu lui sauter dessus à l'instant et lui faire l'amour comme jamais avant, mais le choc était prévalent. Il se sentit désolé pour sa petite amie, et compatissait à la douleur qu'elle avait du ressentir.

Les jambes de Lydia étaient parsemées de cicatrices de griffures, de toutes petites griffures ou des morsures, correspondant aux endroits où les Alfes l'avaient attaquée pendant sa vision. Mais le pire pour Jackson, fut de constater sur la poitrine de la rousse ce qui ressemblait à un trou qui s'était refermé. Son regard perplexe interrogeait celui inquiet de Lydia.

\- Jax, ils viennent, et beaucoup de sang coulera…

 **-Lux-**

Stiles venait de rentrer chez lui après cette journée éprouvante. Il avait été obligé de se montrer ferme auprès de ses amis de peur de craquer lui-même. En réalité, lorsqu'il avait découvert Lydia dans cet état, il s'était lui-même mis à trembler. Sentant la crise de panique arriver, il avait immédiatement décidé de réagir en s'approchant de Lydia. Il devait l'aider et s'aider lui-même. Une crise à un tel instant aurait été le pire qu'il puisse arriver. Il avait donc réussi à se contenir.

Maintenant que tout cela était terminé, il fallait que lui aussi pense à autre chose. Bonne idée qu'il avait eu de prévoir un gros repas avec son père. Bon, maintenant ce serait plutôt un repas avec son père et Scott. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser seul. _« Note pour moi-même envoyer un message à Scotty, et penser à bannir le fromage de papa de cette maison, c'est pas possible cette odeur ! »._ Il se disait toujours la même chose en ouvrant ce frigo plein de bonnes et moins bonnes choses. Ce soir au menu, gratin de pâtes et en dessert des cupcakes. Il avait dit gros repas certes, mais pas qu'il cuisinait très bien.

Occupé par sa cuisine, Stiles ne vit pas le temps passer. Il était à présent 20h. Il fallait qu'il prenne une douche et prévienne Scott. Il monta alors dans sa chambre, prit quelques vêtements frais et parfumés, et hop à la douche.

Après une longue douche revigorante, l'hyperactif retourna à sa chambre et aperçu Derek sur son arbre.

\- Ah mince, j'avais oublié que j'étais babysitté par un loup grognon, _Stiles était d'humeur taquine ce soir._ Souris, je te promets que ça fait pas mal.

\- Commence pas abruti, _Derek avait dit cela en bondissant dans la chambre de Stiles._ Lydia va bien ?

\- Mais je t'en prie Der', entre, fais comme chez toi, _ironisa Stiles ancrant son regard dans celui du loup_

\- Tu sais que tu réduis ton espérance de vie en me provoquant de la sorte, _Avait grogné Derek en réponse, avec un léger sourire en coin_

Stiles avait remarqué son sourire, et même si le loup lui faisait un peu peur par moment, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'un sourire lui allait bien mieux que ce visage triste et fermé qu'il arborait au quotidien.

\- Lydia elle a fait une crise, à cause de …, _il s'était interrompu et son regard s'était attristé._ Après ton départ de BH, beaucoup de choses se sont passées, et disons que certains souvenirs sont remontés aujourd'hui …

\- Je suis désolé, _la voix de Derek était si morne_

Un long silence s'installa après cela avant d'être rompu par Stiles.

\- Bon sinon, y a Scott qui vient ce soir. Du coup vu que t'es pas obligé de me surveiller, tu pourrais peut-être ... Aller … Voir…

\- Bonne nuit Stiles, _sur ces mots Derek sortit par la fenêtre de la chambre._

 _« Bonne nuit Derek »_ avait répondu Stiles plus pour lui-même que pour le loup qui était déjà sorti de la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres.

Stiles avait finalement envoyé le sms à Scott, l'invitant à passer la nuit chez lui. Il lui avait fallu moins d'une demi-heure pour arriver.

A son arrivée, ils s'étaient installés dans la chambre de Stiles pour jouer à la console, évitant soigneusement de mentionner l'état de Scott après la crise de Lydia. Il fallait juste qu'ils pensent à autre chose.

\- T'es vraiment mauvais Scotty, _dit Stiles moqueur_

\- C'est ton jeu de toutes façons, c'est pour ça que tu gagnes… _répondit Scott en bon mauvais perdant_

\- Bien sûr Scott, et ma tante c'est la reine d'Angleterre !

\- Quoi ?! T'as appris ça quand ?! Tu me caches tout le temps des tr…, _commença Scott avant de s'interrompre en comprenant le sarcasme de son ami._ aaaaaah ! Putain j'ai vraiment trop de mal avec ça.

\- T'es vraiment une cause perdue mon Scotty, _dit Stiles un sourire idiot accroché au visage._

Scott répliquait et fulminait mais son ami ne l'écoutait même plus tant il était hilare. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de la porte qu'il s'arrêta de rire et invita Scott à descendre manger.

Ils s'étaient installés à la table avec le père de Stiles et avaient commencé à manger et à rire des bêtises et monologues de Stiles, lorsque John le visage grave regarda Stiles et Scott.

\- Tout à l'heure c'était Lydia n'est-ce pas, _il leur demanda cela l'air inquiet._

Les dents de Stiles avaient grincé à la suite de cette question et il regardait Scott l'air coupable.

Dès la morsure de Scott par Peter deux ans auparavant, et au vu du comportement suspect de Stiles, John avait commencé à poser des questions à Stiles, et très vite celui-ci avait introduit son père au surnaturel. Après tout il était le Sheriff. A quoi bon lui cacher une information qui pourrait s'avérer cruciale dans ses enquêtes.

\- Oui c'était Lydia, _Stiles avait répondu avec une voix pesante, lourde de culpabilité._ Elle a vu des…

\- Des Alfes Noirs, _Scott avait coupé Stiles à la grande surprise de ce dernier._ Les mêmes créatures impliquées dans la mort d'Allison…

 **-Lux-**

De l'autre côté de la ville, Erica, Boyd et Isaac étaient installés au loft de Derek. Ils s'y étaient installés après que celui-ci ait fait d'eux ses bêtas, et y étaient restés après le départ de ce dernier.

Ils étaient affalés devant l'écran plat géant, devant le film « Insaisissables » qu'Isaac adorait. Cependant, aucun d'eux ne suivait vraiment le film. Qui pouvait penser à un film après les évènements de la journée ?

\- Elle me manque, _avait dit Isaac l'air désolé._

Aucun des deux autres ne répondit. Leurs visages s'étaient juste crispés.

\- Et Derek, vous pensez qu'il viendra vraiment, _avait rajouté Isaac les yeux pleins d'espoir_

\- N'ai pas trop d'espoir Isaac. Il nous a laissés et on a réussi à se débrouiller jusqu'ici. Qu'il revienne ou pas, ça ne changera rien, _avait sèchement répondu Erica._

\- Je suppose qu'il faut qu'on attende, et on verra. _Avait répondu Boyd, décidément plus modéré que sa petite amie._

Isaac avait baissé la tête et se triturait les doigts lorsque la sonnerie de la porte retentit. Les 3 loups s'interrogèrent d'une quelconque visite impromptue. C'est alors Isaac qui se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte.

Sa surprise était lisible sur chacun des traits de son visage lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et vit la personne à la porte.

Devant son air tétanisé, Erica se leva et se dirigeait vers la porte.

\- Isaac c'est qui alors, _lui avait-elle demandé tout en continuant à se diriger vers la porte._

\- C'est…, _Isaac ne put finir sa phrase._

Erica s'était arrêtée dès qu'elle avait vu le visage du visiteur.

\- Est-ce que je peux entrer ? Je pense que je vous dois des explications quant à mon départ…, _avait dit Derek le visage désolé mais le regard motivé._

* * *

 **On reste à priori sur la publication bihebdomadaire (Mardi et Vendredi)**

 **Mais je n'exclus pas d'autres chapitres "surprise" comme ça pour vous remercier.**

 **A très vite ! Lux Lux**


	4. Spectres - Partie 1

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Tout d'abord un grand merci à tous pour votre engouement sous toutes ses formes.**

 **Vous me faites vraiment trop plaisir héhé !**

 **Je vais pas trop trop parler pour cette fois, on se retrouve en reviews et PM comme d'hab' !**

 **Le chapitre "Spectres" est un peu spécial puisqu'il sera divisé en trois parties. Et il faudra être très attentif :p**

 **Bonne lecture, et à très vite ::**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Spectres – 1ère Partie**

Dans le salon des Stilinski, aucun des trois attablés n'osa prendre la parole. Que pouvaient-ils dire après avoir soulevé un souvenir si douloureux, si lourd. C'est vrai que ça ferait 10 mois le lendemain, et que le temps est censé panser les plaies. Mais comment pouvaient-ils l'oublier si vite ? Pouvaient-ils même l'oublier un jour ? Certainement pas.

Certainement pas après l'avoir aimé de toute son âme comme Scott l'avait fait. Certainement pas après avoir partagé les rires et peines que le groupe avait vécus. Certainement pas après qu'elle soit partie de cette façon.

Stiles regardant son assiette se demandant depuis combien de temps ils s'étaient arrêtés de manger, depuis combien de temps ils étaient si pensifs. Ses interrogations furent interrompues par la sonnerie du téléphone de son père. Celui-ci se leva alors pour aller répondre. Après un court échange, John revint vers les garçons.

\- Je suis désolé les garçons. Une urgence au bureau.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est papa, on peut t'aider ? Tu sais bien qu'on peut être utile. Sors-nous d'ici après la mauvaise ambiance que t'as mise. Tu sais Scott c'est un loup- garou et moi je suis un humain… garou ?

\- Je pense que je suis capable de gérer ça. Je reste quand même le Sheriff tu sais. _John_ _avait souri aux bêtises de son fils avant de se reprendre_. Et Scott, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ça… Je n'aurais pas dû demander.

Sur ce, le sheriff récupéra sa veste à l'entrée de la maison, se retourna une dernière fois vers ses garçons et tomba sur le visage éteint de Scott. Il s'en voulait mais devait y aller.

Une fois parti, les deux jeunes ne purent se remettre à manger et Stiles décida de commencer à débarrasser les plats. C'est plus dans un mouvement automatique que dans une volonté d'aider que Scott suivit la lancée.

Aussitôt avaient-ils rangé la table et nettoyé les assiettes que les deux jeunes retournaient dans la chambre de Stiles. Mais cette fois aucun des deux n'avait goût à se lancer dans un quelconque jeu vidéo.

\- Bon on va pas reprendre la partie, on sait tous les deux que je t'aurais battu de toutes façons, _avait tenté maladroitement Stiles en regardant son ami._

\- Tu te souviens quand on l'a rencontrée Stiles ? _lui avait demandé Scott sans prêter attention à sa remarque._

\- En début de dernière année de Collège ? Ouais je me souviens bien des traces de salive dans tout le hall après que tu aies vu la nouvelle.

Scott avait souri sans rire à la raillerie de son meilleur ami. Ce genre de souvenirs duels, teintés d'autant de joie que de peine. Le genre qui réchauffe le cœur tout en le serrant si fort qu'il peine à battre.

\- Elle m'avait dit qu'elle venait d'arriver avec sa famille et qu'elle avait peur de ne pas se faire d'amis ici et de rester seule. Mais Stiles, dès le départ, je n'aurais jamais pu la laisser seule.

\- Je sais Scott… Dans tes yeux, c'était clair, tu étais déjà amoureux. Tu l'as aimé bien plus que tu ne t'aimes toi-même, mais mon pote, ne remue pas le passé, tu ne pouvais rien faire pour la sauver, tu n'étais pas là.

\- Je ne l'aurais jamais laissée seule, et pourtant même en étant un loup, je n'ai pas pu la sauver. _Scott s'était effondré en larmes, et frappait le sol enragé._ Mon premier amour Stiles. J'ai même pas pu faire quoi que ce soit. A quoi bon être un loup si je ne peux protéger personne.

Stiles avait serré son ami contre lui de toutes ses forces comme pour l'empêcher de parler, de se flageller autant. Il l'avait retenu car il se sentait lui aussi coupable de n'avoir pas pu protéger son amie. Il s'en voulait de n'être qu'un humain et surtout de n'avoir pas pu faire quoique ce soit pour empêcher cette tragédie.

Il se souvenait des moments où il avait ri avec Allison quand le visage béat de Scott les interrogeait parce qu'il ne comprenait pas les sarcasmes de Stiles. Il se souvenait des moments où il avait craqué car il se sentait faible et impuissant en tant qu'humain du groupe avant la rencontre avec Danny, et qu'elle lui disait qu'en réalité il était l'un des plus forts du groupe; qu'il était hors du surnaturel et pourtant en y vivait et survivait si bien.

Il se souvenait aussi du courage qu'elle avait eu d'affronter sa famille quand ceux-ci rejetaient Scott. De la façon dont elle était la seule à pouvoir calmer les crises de panique de Lydia quand celle-ci découvrait encore ses pouvoirs. De la gentillesse dont elle faisait preuve envers les nouveaux bêtas de Derek quand celui-ci était parti. C'était elle qui avait suggéré de les intégrer au groupe pour ne pas laisser des jeunes comme eux seuls face aux dangers du monde surnaturel.

Qui aurait pensé après tout cela qu'elle serait celle qui partirait en premier ?

Mais ce qui doit arriver arrivera toujours n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est pas ta faute Scott, t'aurais rien pu faire pour empêcher ça

\- …

\- Scott, regarde-moi. _Son ami avaient levé des yeux gonflés par les larmes vers lui._ Je sais ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un que tu aimes de tout ton être. Je sais ce que ça fait de se sentir vide à l'intérieur et d'avoir l'impression que jamais ce vide ne se remplira. Je sais à quel point c'est dur de te lever chaque matin en te disant que tu ne reverras jamais leur visage et de penser que tu ne seras jamais capable de l'oublier…

Stiles avait marqué une pause, et s'était levé pour se diriger vers sa fenêtre. Il fixait le ciel étoilé.

\- Et t'as raison, t'oublieras certainement jamais, et tu ne devrais pas. Mais dans quelques semaines, mois ou années, ta plaie se refermera et tu verras que tu peux encore continuer à vivre. T'as protégé et sauvé plus de personnes que tu le penses. Tu m'as sauvé mon pote, quand j'ai perdu ma mère. T'as sauvé Erica, Boyd et surtout Isaac, quand Derek est parti.

Et Scott savait que son meilleur ami avait raison. D'une tragédie pouvaient ressortir tellement de belles choses. De son amitié avec Stiles, à son rapprochement avec Isaac… et Boyd … et Erica. Tout était ressorti d'une peine au départ supposée insurmontable.

Les deux garçons s'étaient allongés dans le lit de Stiles et fixaient le plafond sans un mot. Ils repensaient aux derniers évènements et comme tout aurait pu être différent si Allison était toujours là, dans le groupe. Si Derek était resté. Si la famille Argent était toujours à Beacon Hills.

\- Dis Stiles, tu penses que Chris va bien là où il est, _avait innocemment demandé Scott._

\- Attends je consulte ma boule de cristal et je te dis ça Scotty. _Stiles avait fermé les yeux et mimé une extrême concentration._ Je sais pas trop comment il va là tout de suite, mais il est fort, il s'en remettra.

Mais était-ce facile de s'en remettre quand on avait assisté à la mort des êtres qui nous étaient le plus cher ?

 **-Lux-**

 _10 mois auparavant chez la famille Argent_

\- Papa, je peux venir avec vous ! Tu sais que je me suis entraînée et que je suis capable d'assurer tes arrières. En plus ce sont des Alfes Noirs, ce sont des créatures de catégorie 1. C'est pas vraiment un danger. Allez papa s'il te plait. _Allison avait fait son visage de princesse auquel son père ne pouvait résister._

\- Ahahah ! Elle connait ses leçons Chris et elle sait exploiter les faiblesses des personnes en face d'elle. Tu apprends vite ma chérie. _Sa mère était fière de la future leader du clan Argent._

\- Ok Allison, mais tu restes derrière nous et pas de mouvement individuel. On suit les stratégies habituelles, et tu suis les ordres de ta mère au cas où quelque chose devait mal tourner.

Christopher Argent avait toujours été prudent, et ce soir plus que n'importe quel autre soir, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. On leur avait signalé de l'agitation dans la forêt de Beacon Hills, et Chris avait envoyé un des chasseurs en éclaireur. Ce dernier avait rapporté avoir vu un Alfe Noir seul.

Les alfes noirs étaient, comme leur nom l'indique, des créatures à la peau aussi sombre que leurs yeux étaient noirs, les rendant difficile à repérer dans la nuit. Leurs oreilles pointues et leurs dents acérées, tout comme leur petite corpulence les rapprochaient physiquement des gobelins.

Seulement, les alfes noirs étaient réputés pour leur propension à créer le chaos, la violence, et la mort pour s'amuser. Ils étaient aussi très faibles physiquement, et assez peu intelligents, ce qui leur avait valu la catégorie 1 dans les bêtes dangereuses. Le deuxième niveau le plus faible, le niveau 0 étant réservé aux créatures surnaturelles jugées inoffensive pour les humains et le monde surnaturel.

\- Chris, Allison reculez. _Victoria Argent s'était arrêté dans la forêt inspectant chaque bruit devant et autour d'elle._ Chris tu as entendu ça ?

\- Il semble se cacher dans les arbres devant nous. Allison, reste sur tes gardes. On tire à vue.

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'une ombre se jeta d'un arbre vers Allison, avec une vitesse furieuse.

Prise de court, Allison ne put réagir à temps et son père, alors trop proche d'elle pour tirer sans blesser se fille, se mit à courir vers elle lorsque qu'une détonation siffla à son oreille et qu'une balle en argent vint transpercer le crâne de l'alfe sans atteindre Allison.

Le corps de ce dernier s'effondra alors au sol dans un grand choc alors que son sang ébène se répandait sur le sol de la forêt.

\- Allison, la prochaine fois essaie de ne pas te transformer en statue quand le danger approche si tu veux venir en mission avec nous, _avait sévèrement commencé Victoria._ Et Chris, que s'est-il passé, tu dois pouvoir trouver des situations rapides en cas de crise.

\- Un bruit face à nous pour faire diversion, puis une attaque furtive vers le membre le plus faible d'entre nous dans son angle mort… Depuis quand les Alfes noirs sont aussi intelligents, _avait alors répondu Chris méticuleusement et visiblement en pleine réflexion._

\- On va récupérer le corps et l'examiner en rentrant, quelque chose nous a peut-être échappé. Visiblement, on aura besoin de renforts puisque…

\- Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaan

Allison avait hurlé, interrompant ainsi sa mère, lorsqu'une autre ombre passa au-dessus d'elle en direction de sa mère, en repoussant Chris loin derrière sa fille.

L'ombre avait plaqué Victoria au sol et écarté son arme. Elle regardait l'alfe, impuissante et tétanisée. Les traits de son visage étaient eux paisibles. Elle ne criait pas, elle ne pleurait pas, elle était digne.

Allison avait alors couru dans la direction de sa mère, son arc en main prête à décocher une flèche. Mais rien n'était clair dans la pénombre nocturne. Elle devait se rapprocher.

\- Allison, sauve-toi. _Sa mère l'avait imploré alors que les griffes de l'alfes venaient se planter dans sa poitrine, au niveau de son cœur._

A cet instant même, Allison avait relâché la corde de son arc, faisant ainsi filer sa flèche en direction de l'alfe qui fut transpercé au crane. La flèche le tua instantanément et il s'effondra sur le corps de sa victime alors qu'Allison parvenaient jusqu'à eux.

Elle s'agenouilla alors, écarta le corps de l'alfe de celui de sa mère, et se brisa lorsqu'elle vit sa mère inanimée un trou à la poitrine. Elle hurla alors toute sa rage…

… si fort qu'elle n'entendit pas son père crier une mise en garde lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose lui déchirer la nuque.

Il y en avait un troisième… un troisième alfe… Elle avait baissé sa garde pendant un court instant… Seulement quelques secondes avaient suffi.

Son père arrivé un instant trop tard, asséna alors un coup de crosse à l'alfe qui tomba au sol. Chris plaqua alors le canon de son fusil sur la tempe de la créature.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez. Mais cela valait-il la peine de prendre la vie des deux êtres qui me sont le plus cher ? _Il avait une voix calme et grave, mais son regard était furieux, sauvage et plein de rage._

Alors que l'alfe avait murmuré quelque chose, Chris pressa la détente de son fusil et hurla.

Au son résonnant de la détonation lourde du fusil, s'était jointe la complainte douloureuse de Chris. Un hurlement à la nuit. Un hurlement à la lune que chaque loup des environs avaient perçu. Qu'Isaac, Boyd, et Erica avaient perçu, que Jackson avait perçu. Que Peter et Laura avait entendu. Que Scott avait ressenti…

Alors que les chasseurs en renfort étaient arrivés, ils avaient trouvé Chris au sol, allongé à côté de sa fille, et tenant la main de sa femme. Il était allongé et répétait incessamment deux mêmes mots.

\- Imaginem Orbis…

 **-Lux-**

\- Tu sais Scott, depuis que c'est arrivé, on a fait beaucoup de chemin, et je pense que le temps ne va faire que rendre la douleur plus facile à supporter. _Stiles était optimiste et souriait en regardant son plafond._ Et puis on a nos amis.

\- J'espère. Depuis ça, Isaac a été celui qui m'a le plus aidé. Puisqu'il a perdu son père récemment, il me racontait tous les midis comment il faisait pour faire partir la peine. _Avait répondu Scott._ Pourtant il avait carrément du mal avec Allison au début sans que je sache pourquoi.

\- T'es vraiment pas rapide Scott hein ! _Son ami était mort de rire._ Alors comme ça tu passes du temps en cachette avec Bouclette ?

Scott avait alors fait semblant de dormir, provoquant l'exaspération mais le sourire de son ami qui finit quant à lui par vraiment s'endormir.

 **-Lux-**

 _Plus tôt dans la soirée_

Le Sheriff Stilinski était dans la voiture et relisait le sms qu'il venait de recevoir : « _URGENT – Je viens de trouver quelque chose »._

John avait alors démarré sa voiture et s'était rendu en vitesse au lieu de rendez-vous. Il était sorti de sa voiture et fixait le bâtiment auquel il devait se rendre. « _Je pensais ne jamais devoir remettre les pieds ici »_ s'était-il dit avant de se décider à entrer.

\- Bonsoir Deaton.

\- John, ça faisait longtemps. J'aurais préféré qu'on se revoie dans d'autres circonstances.

\- Pas de nouvelles, bonne nouvelle dit-on. Je savais quand j'ai vu ton nom sur mon téléphone qu'il ne s'agissait pas de se rappeler notre jeunesse. Le cri de Lydia de tout à l'heure, c'était à cause…

\- … D'Alfes noirs. Oui je sais. J'ai fait quelques recherches de mon côté avec un de mes contacts. Les attaques vont commencer et seront nombreuses. Il se trouve non seulement qu'ils viennent pour la dernière lanterne, mais qu'en plus, ils…

Le fracas de la fenêtre du laboratoire de Deaton interrompit ce dernier. Un alfe venait d'y entrer et s'était lancé sur le sheriff qui avait dégainé son arme et tiré deux coups de feu sur l'alfe, alors que Deaton avait été repoussé vers un mur en arrière et était sonné.

Les coups de feu n'avaient pas suffi à arrêter l'alfe et il avait alors plaqué John, qui se tenait au sol effrayé, son arme au loin. Lorsque l'alfe sorti ses griffes, le sheriff se rendit à l'évidence, c'était à son tour de mourir. L'alfe leva alors ses griffes et …

… fut projeté vers un mur par Deaton alors qu'il répétait une formule.

\- Moriatur anima tua.

Alors qu'il répéta cela en pointant vers l'alfe une fiole ouverte, des runes se dessinaient autour de ce dernier. Son âme s'échappa alors de son corps et entra dans la fiole que Deaton boucha immédiatement.

Le Sheriff toujours au sol effrayé regarda alors Deaton, interrogatif.

Deaton lui adressa alors un regard grave.

\- Les Alfes noirs n'ont pas d'âme normalement… Cependant, il est possible par une magie très puissante de leur en insuffler une lorsqu'on veut...

\- Lorsqu'on veut quoi Deaton ?

\- Lorsqu'on veut les contrôler...

* * *

 **Guest:** **Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire. Je suis content que tu aimes mon histoire et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre et les chapitres à venir :D**

 **Le-Surimi-Chez-Les-Rolmops:** **Héhéhé je suis super content que mon histoire te fasse cet effet ! Et voilà la suite que tu attendais tant. Y a quelques réponse mais toujours autant de suspens :p. Mais j'espère que tu vas aimer quand même.**

 **Kamkam85:** **Merci de ta review ! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira autant ^^**

 **Merci de ces reviews et j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !**

 **On se retrouve vendredi pour le prochain chapitre: "Spectre - Partie 2"**

A très vite ! Lux Lux


	5. Spectres - Partie 2

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **On se retrouve avec la deuxième partie du chapitre "Spectres".**

 **Merci une fois de plus à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews, PM, fav, follow ! 3**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas ^^**

 **Allez stop blabla et ... Bonne lecture.**

 **On se retrouve en reviews et tout ça ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Spectres – 2** **ème** **partie**

\- Les contrôler ? Tu te moques de moi Deaton ?! _John était_ _s_ _ous_ _le choc de cette révélation qui pouvait tout changer quant à la mort d'Allison._

\- J'aimerai bien, et je suis aussi surpris que toi. Ça recommence, comme il y a 10 ans. _Deaton était aussi inquiet que son ami._ Mon contact m'a dit que les créatures surnaturelles des environs ont commencé à s'agiter. Beacon Hills dégage à nouveau cette même saveur qu'à cette époque. C'est lié au réveil de la lanterne… Elle les attire toutes ici.

\- Ecoute, on ne peut pas leur en parler tout de suite. Fais des recherches de ton côté. Si tu as raison à propos du contrôle des Alfes, alors on appellera Chris Argent. Et on appellera aussi ceux-là…

John avait fait une pause, et se frottait la tempe, réfléchissant à ce que toute cette situation allait impliquer. Il espérait fermement que Deaton ait tort, que toute cette situation se calme après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Et qu'il puisse retourner à son quotidien banalement humain de Sheriff de Beacon Hills.

\- Deaton, si tu as raison, on aura d'autre choix que de rassembler la meute…

\- Ils n'ont pas d'alpha et ils sont jeunes. Serait-ce une bonne idée que de les impliquer dans cette bataille John ?

\- Je ne parlais pas de cette meute Deaton. Je parlais de notre meute…

 **-Lux-**

Derek était entré dans ce qui avait été autrefois son loft. Il était quelque peu anxieux car l'avis et le soutien de ses bêtas représentaient tout pour lui bien qu'il ne le montrait que trop peu.

\- Salut Derek, _Boyd avait souri et fait un signe de la main à Derek qui se tenait devant la porte d'entrée sans bouger._

\- Salut Boyd, Erica, Isaac.

Boyd avait gardé son sourire en lui faisant un geste l'invitant à s'asseoir, Isaac avait aussi souri, mais Erica le gratifia juste d'un regard noir.

Ils se regardèrent alors tous les 4 sans trop savoir comment entamer une conversation normale. La situation était loin de l'être en même temps. Une disparition mystérieuse de Derek et un retour tout aussi mystérieux. Et maintenant il venait leur proposer des explications. Décidément, rien n'était normal. De toute façon, parler de normalité quand on est un loup-garou, bon…

\- Derek est-ce que tu es parti à cause de… _Isaac s'était lancé avant de s'arrêter à l'évocation de ce souvenir._

\- … à cause de la mort de mes parents et ma sœur oui. _La réponse de Derek avait été si directe que ses trois bêtas n'osaient pas le regarder dans les yeux._ Vous vous souvenez, mes parents sont morts il y a de cela un an. Dans un incendie qui a touché notre maison de vacances. Mes parents étaient partis avec ma petite sœur Cora, et tous les 3 avaient succombé aux flammes.

\- Oui Derek, tu nous as déjà raconté. Ça n'explique pas la raison pour laquelle tu nous as abandonné. _Avait répondu Erica impatiente et insolente._

\- Si tu me laissais parler tu comprendrais peut-être.

Derek avait grogné, et ça avait eu pour effet de calmer sa bêta qui se concentra d'avantage. Il parlait très rarement de son passé et s'il le faisait aujourd'hui, il devait avoir une bonne raison.

\- J'avais trouvé ça étrange que des loups puissent mourir d'une façon aussi… banale. Leur odorat était suffisamment développé pour qu'il puisse sentir le bois bruler. Ils étaient assez rapides pour sortir de la maison avant que le feu n'avale la maison…

\- Et qu'en avaient pensé Peter et Laura ? _Boyd écoutait attentivement Derek._

Ils restaient passifs, et pensaient que je ne devais pas commencer à entrer dans des théories conspirationnistes. D'après Laura, nos parents étaient morts et on devait s'y faire. C'est un soir, après une dispute à ce sujet avec elle que j'ai décidé de quitter le manoir et devenir un oméga. J'ai alors acheté cet immeuble, et me suis installé dans ce loft, seul. Je ne me sentais plus chez moi au manoir. J'étais devenu un alpha solitaire.

\- C'est pour ça que tu nous as mordus ? Pour échapper à ta solitude ? Pour avoir des gens autour de toi qui pourraient te sortir de tout ça ? _Avait demandé Erica amère._

\- A vrai dire, quelques semaines après qu'on ait appris pour l'incendie, et que je me sois installé au loft, j'étais passé au lycée. Je voulais parler à Stiles. Même si cet humain m'agace au plus haut point, le voir sourire si sincèrement, même après avoir perdu sa mère, je me demandais comme il avait fait pour se remettre de tout ça. J'admirais cette capacité de Stiles. _Avait dit Derek, le regard perdu dans le vide._

\- Stiles ne m'a jamais raconté ça. _Isaac était surpris que Stiles ait pu lui cacher une discussion pareille avec Derek._

\- Oui parce qu'on a finalement jamais parlé. En réalité, alors que j'étais venu le voir, j'ai senti une odeur acide, presque amère. C'était de la colère. La colère qu'on ressent quand on se sent seul, faible. Celle que je ressentais à ce moment-là moi aussi. Mais elle venait de toi Isaac.

\- C'était à cause de mon père… _Isaac avait fermé les yeux repensant à ces moments._

\- Je me suis alors dit que la morsure pourrait t'être utile. Te sortir de ta solitude, en appartenant à une meute, à ma meute. Je me retrouvais en toi. C'est après ça que je t'ai offert la morsure. Et assez rapidement, Isaac m'a parlé de vous, qu'il sentait seuls, sans avoir jamais osé vous parler. Le reste vous connaissez l'histoire.

\- Derek tu as construit cette meute, cette famille parce que tu avais besoin de nous autant que nous avions besoin de toi, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti ?

Boyd d'habitude si calme n'arrivait pas à se contenir et sa voix avait vacillé pendant sa phrase, alors que sa petite-amie avait pris sa main et la serra pour le soutenir. Elle regardait toujours Derek, en attente d'une explication.

\- Je pensais que reconstruire une famille suffirait à me faire oublier ce qu'il s'était passé… Mais j'avais tort. _Derek avait assené sa phrase, presque fatalement._ J'étais persuadé que la mort de mes parents et ma sœur n'était pas un accident. J'avais besoin de réponses. Alors je suis parti rejoindre une partie de ma famille au Mexique. Pendant presque 2 ans j'ai suivi des pistes à la recherche de réponses. Certains parlaient de Chien des Enfers, d'autres de Phénix, d'autres encore parlaient de Lebraude des créatures qui vivaient dans les flammes et ne mourraient que lorsque celui-ci s'éteignait.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas pris avec toi ? _avait tristement demandé Erica._ TU étais notre famille Derek, on t'aurait suivi n'importe où. J'aurais tout laissé derrière moi pour t'aider si tu l'avais juste demandé.

\- Je ne pouvais et ne voulais pas prendre la responsabilité de vous mettre en danger et vous voler vos vies pour une quête qui s'est finalement soldée d'un échec. _Derek avait baissé la tête et ne les regardait plus._ J'ai suivi chacune de ces pistes et rien n'a abouti. J'ai passé 2 ans à chercher la réponse à une question qui n'avait même pas lieu d'être. Après tout ce temps, je me suis dit que je devais rentrer. Que je devais des excuses à chacun de vous. Et à Laura et Peter. Je suis désolé, vous êtes ma famille, ma meute et je n'aurais jamais dû partir de la sorte…

\- Tu as laissé ta famille derrière et est parti sans rien dire. Tu as abandonné ta meute et l'as laissée livrée à elle-même. C'est nous qui avons dû dormir avec Isaac la nuit parce qu'il se réveillait au moindre bruit pensant que tu rentrerais. Les excuses c'est plutôt facile après tout ça.

La rancune d'Erica n'était pas partie après toutes ces explications. Bien au contraire.

\- Tout ce qui compte c'est que tu sois là maintenant. _Avait dit Isaac._

Isaac avait difficilement souri et était triste que Derek ne lui ait pas dit tout cela, mais il était surtout soulagé que celui-ci soit rentré.

\- Tu vas revenir vivre avec nous ? _avait ajouté Boyd._ C'est quand même chez toi ici.

\- Plus depuis mon départ, quand je suis parti, j'ai cédé l'immeuble à Vernon Boyd, Isaac Lahey et Erica Reyes. Techniquement, en tant que nouveau propriétaire de l'endroit, c'est chez vous.

Erica et Isaac avaient hoqueté de surprise. Aucun des deux ne s'y attendait. Mais après la surprise, la colère revint rapidement dans le regard d'Erica.

\- Moi j'étais au courant. _Boyd avait surpris tout le monde, et tous les regards étaient à présent sur lui._ Bah y a un notaire qui était venu et m'a demandé de signer un papier rendant la chose officielle. Je ne vous en ai pas parlé parce que le départ de Derek vous pesait bien assez, je ne voulais pas que vous pensiez qu'il était définitivement parti. Je savais que tu reviendrais Derek.

Boyd avait souri à Derek, qui a son tour lui avait rendu son sourire.

\- Mais quand je disais « chez toi » je ne voulais pas parler du loft, je voulais dire chez toi auprès de ta meute… Avec nous…

Derek alors surpris avait regardé Isaac, qui avait approuvé de la tête, puis Boyd qui lui souriait toujours, et enfin Erica qui avait détourné le regard lorsque Derek l'avait regardée.

\- Ta chambre est comme tu l'as laissée.

Sur ces mots, Erica était montée se coucher, suivie de Boyd qui adressa un dernier sourire à Derek.

\- Elle a juste besoin de temps mais ça finira par aller. Bonne nuit Derek, Isaac.

 **-Lux-**

Cela faisait trente minutes qu'ils courraient dans la forêt. Il dévalait la verdoyante forêt de Beacon Hills, s'enivrait de l'air humide de la nuit. Ils avaient tellement à se dire, mais ne savaient par où commencer.

Ils étaient alors sortis. Ils étaient sortis pour courir, se défouler, se vider de la valse de sentiments soulevés par ce retour.

Isaac et Derek couraient au même rythme, côte à côte. Cela pourrait sembler être un détail, mais pour Isaac cela signifiait beaucoup.

Non pas que l'habitude était nouvelle. Ils s'en allaient déjà très souvent se balader dans la forêt, parler quand Derek était encore là. Ils se confiaient l'un à l'autre profitant du silence pour mettre la nuit dans leurs confidences.

Mais cette fois-ci était différente. Avant, Isaac avait toujours cru ne voir que le dos de son alpha. Il le voyait partir, s'éloigner sans pouvoir le rattraper. Comme si Derek fuyait constamment.

Mais ce soir, ils couraient ensemble. Ils couraient pour se retrouver.

Après cette course à travers la forêt, les deux étaient arrivés au bord d'une falaise surplombant la ville. Ils observaient Beacon Hills, paisible, lumineuse.

\- Tu es devenu plus rapide Isaac.

\- Ou alors tu es devenu plus lent. _Isaac étant heureux de retrouver les plaisanteries avec Derek._

\- Je ne pense pas, mon loup et moi ne faisons plus qu'un maintenant. Ça implique que mes sens sont plus aiguisés, et mes capacités basiques de loup se sont améliorées. Au point que maintenant, je peux faire ça…

Sous le regard médusé d'Isaac, à l'endroit même où se trouvait Derek, il y avait un loup. Un vrai loup, au pelage noir et au regard bleu étincelant. Derek venait de se transformer en loup, avant de reprendre apparence humaine avec une expression d'interrogation au visage.

\- Tu sens ça Isaac ?

\- Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours eu le meilleur odorat de la meute. Ça fait 2 ou 3 jours déjà que l'odeur de Beacon Hills a changé. Ca agite nos loups. Et j'ai senti quelques nouveaux loups arriver dans la ville. L'odeur a dû les attirer.

\- C'est étrange. Si Beacon Hills commence à attirer des nouvelles créatures, alors le calme qu'on observe actuellement ne va probablement pas durer…

\- Derek, tes yeux de loup étaient bleu, pas rouge, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- J'ai renoncé à ma condition d'alpha lorsque mon exil s'est soldé d'un échec. Je ne me sentais plus digne d'être à la tête d'une meute.

\- Alors on a officiellement plus de meute. Si tu as raison et que de nouveaux dangers approchent à Beacon Hills, on risque d'être plus vulnérable que jamais.

\- …

\- Derek, viens avec nous chez Stiles demain soir. Quand tu es parti, on s'est retrouvé intégré à leur groupe pour pouvoir veiller les uns sur les autres. On est pas une vraie meute puisqu'on n'a pas d'alpha, mais on reste quand même une sorte de famille. Viens avec nous…

* * *

 **LydiaMartin33430:** **héhé le début de ta review m'a fait peur mais finalement ça m'a fait trop plaisir ! Les surprises ne sont pas encore terminées, y en a encore plein à venir. D'ailleurs y en a une grosse au début de ce chapitre t'as vu ? J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ^^**

 **A mardi prochain pour le chapitre "Rémanences"**


	6. Rémanences

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Le nouveau chapitre: Rémanences.**

 **Je n'ai pas publié mardi car je suis en vacances du côté de Bordeaux, donc un peu occupé.**

 **J'ai quand même pris le temps de lire les reviews, PM et tout ça ! MERCI MERCI MERCiiiiiiii !**

 **Reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !**

 **On se retrouve comme d'hab' en reviews et tout ça !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Rémanences**

Scott et Stiles venaient d'ouvrir les yeux au doux son du réveil de l'hyperactif que ce dernier avait essayé à plusieurs reprises d'arrêter avant de tomber de son lit pour atterrir sur Scott qui hurla de toutes ses forces.

\- T'es vraiment trop maladroit Stiles.

\- On n'a pas tous des sens de loup-garou hein ! _avait répondu Stiles en tirant la moue._ C'est carrément de la triche !

Scott avait fait mine de ne pas entendre l'énième complainte de son ami, et s'était étiré, épuisé de cette courte nuit.

\- En tout cas merci mon pote pour ce que tu as dit hier, j'avais vraiment besoin d'entendre ça…

\- C'était juste la vérité Scotty ! D'ailleurs en parlant d'hier ! On n'avait pas fini de parler de Bouclette et toi il me semble… _Stiles avait un sourire malicieux_

\- Ni de Derek et toi ! _Scott avait répondu par le même sourire._

Stiles, choqué avait alors regardé Scott avec un regard interrogatif, ce qui n'eut pour effet que d'intensifier le sourire de Scott.

\- Deeeereeeek… _avait alors dit Scott tout sourire_

\- Je… Mais… Non mais il se passe rien entre Derek et moi. _Stiles était devenu tout rouge._

\- Autant qu'il ne se passe rien entre Isaac et moi ! _Avait dit Scott en éclatant de rire._

Toujours hilare, Scott était allé prendre une douche rapide, et à sa sortie, Stiles avait pris sa place à la douche. Lorsqu'il en sortit, Scott éclata à nouveau de rire avant de se reprendre.

\- Il sent bon ton nouvel gel douche !

\- Je l'ai pas changé Scott, arrête tes bêtises… Au fait je te le dis maintenant pour ne pas trop inquiéter les autres, mais faudrait peut-être qu'on surveille Lydia. Ses pouvoirs n'avaient jamais étaient aussi puissants.

\- Ouais t'as raison. Peut-être que c'était à cause du choc… Ou peut-être à cause de l'odeur de Beacon Hills qui a changé…

\- Quoi ?! Quelle odeur ?! Et c'est que maintenant que tu me dis ça Scotty ? Des fois j'aimerais vraiment être un loup ! Vous arrivez à sentir des tartes à 3000km à la ronde, moi j'arrive même pas à sentir mon propre parfum des fois. Bon après c'est vrai aussi que j'en mets pas mais je veux dire, j'aimerais bien sentir mon odeur naturelle. Je suis sûr que je sens la pâquerette ou alors…

\- Stiles !

\- De toutes façons je rigole j'ai pas envie d'être un loup parce-que…

\- Stiles !

\- Oui bon, faudra qu'on parle à Deaton de tout ça.

Les deux étaient montés dans la Jeep de Stiles en direction du lycée. Les élucubrations de l'hyperactif continuaient à envahir les oreilles de Scott qui mimait occasionnellement une corde qui l'aidait à se pendre pour échapper au brouhaha de son ami.

Alors qu'il avait arrêté d'écouter Stiles, il se tourna vers lui et le vit avec un visage sérieux.

\- Stiles ?

\- Tu sais… pour Derek… Bah quand on est à proximité j'ai l'impression de ressentir ce qu'il ressent. J'ai ressenti sa solitude, sa tristesse à son retour.

Le visage sérieux de Stiles avait surpris Scott. Son ami lui semblait vraiment intense à cet instant.

\- Je sais pas comment dire, mais je ressens ce qu'il ressent, comme avec toi parfois… Enfin…

\- Et là je pense à…

Scott s'était arrêté au coup brusque de frein de Stiles en arrivant devant le lycée. Toute la bande était là, et tout l'école aussi à vrai dire…

\- En même temps, avec les vitres qui ont explosé, fallait s'attendre à ce que ça soit fermé. _Stiles était dépité de s'être levé si tôt pour rien._ J'en ai maaaaaaaaaaaarre du surnaturel !

 **-Lux-**

John était à son bureau. Il était assis et repensait à sa discussion de la veille avec Deaton. Il n'était même pas rentré de la nuit, et avait roulé sans direction avant de retourner à son bureau se reposer quelque peu avant la journée suivante. « _Ça ne peut pas se reproduire ! Ce n'est pas envisageable ! »._ L'angoisse tordait son visage et l'empêchait de se concentrer.

Il se dit alors qu'il devrait peut être recontacter Deaton. Mais avant, il envoya un message à son fils. _« Stiles je rentrerai un peu tard ce soir, sois sage avec tes amis ! Je t'aime ! »._

Le message envoyé, le Sheriff se balada dans ses contacts à la recherche de Deaton. Au même moment, la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit.

\- Deaton, j'allais justement t'appeler…

\- John, j'ai eu des retours de mes contacts. C'est pire que ce qu'on pensait… Elle est déjà là.

La voix de Deaton semblait angoissée. Elle rompait avec le naturel calme et impassible de l'émissaire.

\- John on va devoir réunir la meute rapidement. Il est temps qu'on dise tout aux jeunes. Ils doivent être informés avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Les deux meutes doivent se rencontrer.

\- Ils seront tous rassemblés chez moi ce soir. On contacte les autres. On ira à 22h00 chez moi.

 **-Lux-**

Stiles et Scott avaient rejoint leurs amis devant le lycée, histoire de râler collectivement de la situation. Après quelques râlements communs, Stiles s'était rapproché de Lydia.

\- Tu vas mieux Lydia ?

\- Oui, tu sais c'est toujours dur d'y repenser mais bon. Et puis cette fois-ci c'était plus fort que jamais, je me suis juste laissée aller.

Stiles avait senti la contrition de Lydia quand elle avait prononcé ces mots. Cela l'avait laissé dubitatif.

\- Lyd's, si ça n'allait pas tu me le dirais n'est-ce pas ?

Elle avait détourné le regard. Lydia détestait mentir à Stiles mais cette fois elle n'était sûre de rien et ne voulait inquiéter personne. D'autant plus que Stiles devait se focaliser sur sa récupération de la griffure même s'il l'oubliait.

\- Oui Stiles je te le dirais.

Il n'avait était aucunement convaincu par ces mots, mais se dit qu'il valait mieux attendre de la banshee qu'elle en parle elle-même lorsqu'elle serait prête. D'autant plus qu'il comptait en informer Deaton.

De son coté, Scott s'était un peu éloigné pour discuter avec Isaac.

\- Scott, ça va, tu m'as l'air tout pensif, pourtant c'est rare venant de toi. _Avait plaisanté Isaac._

\- Ça veut dire que je ne pense jamais ça ? _dit Scott mimant un air offensé._

\- Non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… _Répondit Isaac, coupable._ C'est juste que… d'habitude…

\- T'inquiètes pas. Je plaisante. C'est juste que… _Scott s'était arrêté de parler pour vérifier que les autres étaient suffisamment loin et n'écoutaient pas._ J'ai pas passé une super nuit. J'ai dormi chez Stiles, mais je me suis réveillé toute la nuit. Mon loup s'agitait, mes sens s'affolaient. Tout était intensifié. Bref… j'ai eu du mal à me contrôler.

\- … Moi aussi ces temps-ci mon odorat est plus intense. Je ne comprends pas. Je perds parfois le contrôle… Tu penses que c'est lié ?

\- On pourrait en parler aux autres peut-être ?

\- Oui ce serait pas une mauvaise idée. Mais je ne veux pas inquiéter Stiles pour le moment.

Ils s'étaient ensuite joins au groupe après quelques échanges sur leur vie quotidienne.

\- Au fait, Derek est revenu au loft avec nous. Il nous a expliqué les raisons de son départ et celles de son retour… _Avait dit Boyd innocemment, faisant face aux yeux écarquillés par la curiosité de ses amis._

\- Et alors… des détails ! _s'étaient exclamés Lydia et Stiles d'une voix._

Boyd avait alors raconté tout ce que Derek leur avait dit en omettant les parties trop personnelles.

\- On pourrait lui proposer de se joindre à nous pour ce soir non ? Il n'est jamais bon d'être seul, et puis il veille quand même sur moi… _Stiles était encore plus attristé de la solitude de Derek après cela._

\- En même temps il t'a attaqué ! _La voix de Jackson était amère et pleine de reproches._

Stiles le prit alors à parti, pour discuter avec son ami qui avait semblé ailleurs toute la matinée. Au départ c'était dû à l'état de petit-amie qu'il avait constaté la veille, puis s'était rajouté Derek.

\- Jax, ça va pas je peux le voir.

\- C'est mon alpha, quoique j'en dise. Mon loup a besoin de lui, mais je suis le seul qu'il n'a pas cherché à contacter. _Jackson avait détourné le regard en prononçant ces mots._

\- Il n'en a pas encore eu le temps Jax…

\- Il a eu le temps de veiller sur toi, de retourner au loft, de s'y réinstaller, mais pas de me voir. Stiles arrêtes tes conneries.

\- Une chose que j'ai compris de Derek, et qui additionnée aux explications de Boyd pourrait justifier cela est que tu n'as pas été transformé par Derek pour les mêmes raisons que les autres. Tu as réclamé la morsure non pas pour être de la meute, mais pour être fort. Tu ne cherchais aucune accroche et quoique tu dises, Derek et toi êtes pareils sur un point, vous êtes des constipés émotionnels. Vous avez un lien unique, mais vous ne savez simplement pas l'exprimer.

\- Mais…

\- Laisse lui le temps Jax, ou alors va vers lui si ça te démange… Mais ne lui en veut pas pour quelque chose que tu ne fais pas non plus.

\- Tu m'agaces Stilinski !

\- Moi aussi Whitmore je t'adore !

Le groupe avait fini par se séparer, se redonnant rendez-vous à 20h00 chez les Stilinski.

Scott était rentré avec Stiles, Isaac avec Erica et Boyd, Jackson avec Lydia, et Danny… Danny était chez lui. Lui seul avait eu la lucidité de ne pas venir en cours alors que les vitres avaient explosé. Il avait d'ailleurs rit plus tard dans la journée en apprenant la mésaventure de ses amis.

 **-Lux-**

Scott et Stiles avaient passé leur après-midi à préparer l'appartement et à se chamailler respectivement sur Isaac et Derek.

A 20h00 le groupe arriva d'un bloc. Jackson et Lydia avaient ramené un gratin de pâtes, Erica et Boyd un cake au miel, Isaac des bouteilles de Vodka et d'alcool de loup, et enfin Danny avait ramené une salade de pomme de terre.

Ils s'étaient alors tous installés au salon sur les canapés.

\- Je propose que ce mois-ci, nous passions une soirée normale. Pas de surnaturel. Pas de pouvoirs. Pas de commémoration… Vivons le présent et ce qu'on a. Pas ce que l'on a perdu… _Stiles avait quelque peu été hésitant dans sa phrase._

Ils avaient alors tous acquiescé, les yeux vers le sol. Ce serait leur première fois sans parler d'Allison.

A 20h30, alors que Stiles se levait pour aller chercher la nourriture, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Il se dirigea alors vers celle-ci et ouvrit la porte.

Sa surprise fut grande lorsqu'il vit Derek au pas de sa maison.

\- Bonsoir Stiles, je… j'ai ramené du vin… Je sais pas si vous aimez ça mais…

\- Derek ? Qu'est-ce que…

\- Isaac m'a proposé de venir, je pensais que tu savais. Je vais y aller c'est pas…

\- Non, reste !

Stiles avait agrippé l'avant-bras de Derek, l'empêchant de partir. Perturbé, le loup le regarda dans les yeux, et aucun des deux ne dit de mots pendant 1 minute. Une longue minute, suspendue… Un instant flottant du temps durant lequel aucun des deux ne savait quoi faire, quoi dire. Ils se regardaient juste.

Derek avait alors regardé son avant-bras, et Stiles gêné s'empressa de le relâcher.

\- Désolé ! Me mords pas !

\- Je suis pas un animal tu sais ! _Derek avait presque grogné ces mots._

\- Euh… Je vais rien répondre à ça ! Mais par contre, entre, viens avec nous. Ne pars pas.

Ces mots sonnaient comme une supplication, mais Derek ne le remarqua même pas, et entra juste. Son arrivée surprit tout le monde – sauf Isaac bien sûr- et tendit Jackson qui ne s'attendait pas à voir son alpha présent.

Derek s'était alors installé en bout de canapé, à côté de Stiles qui avait ramené la nourriture et avait servi tout le monde.

Les cinq premières minutes avaient été gênantes tant personne ne savait que dire en présence de Derek, mais les langues s'étaient vite déliées avec un peu de vodka et d'alcool de loup. Même Derek en avait bu, et rigolait aux blagues des jeunes sans pour autant être très loquace lui-même. La soirée suivait un cours agréable. Isaac taquinait Scott, Derek grognait sur Stiles, et les autres riaient simplement.

Mais toute cette bonne humeur fut rompue par une secousse. Une violente secousse qui secoua la maison de Stiles, faisant trembler murs et meubles, et provoquant des clignotements de lumières avant une extinction totale. Tous s'étaient retrouvés dans le noir pendant 10 secondes.

Lorsque les secousses cessèrent, les lumières se rallumèrent, et chacun des membres du groupe, encore surpris par le phénomène balaya la pièce pour vérifier que tout le monde allait bien.

\- Isaac ça va ? _avait alors commencé Scott._

\- Oui rien de cassé.

\- Danny ?

\- Je suis ok aussi.

\- Jackson et Lydia, rien de cassé ?

\- Non ça va pour nous. _Lydia avait répondu pour les deux._

\- Erica et Boyd ?

\- Niquel. _Avait répondu Boyd._

\- Derek et Stiles ?

\- Oui ça v…

\- Derek ? _avait répété Scott inquiet._

\- Où est Stiles ? _Avait alors assené Derek._

A peine avaient-ils eu le temps de se poser la question que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant passer 4 personnes. En tête de cortège Deaton et John Stilinski, suivit d'une jeune femme et d'un homme.

Deaton, balaya alors la pièce du regard rapidement, et son visage impassible laissa alors place à une angoisse innommable.

\- Stiles ! Où est Stiles ?! _La voix du Sheriff avait résonné dans toute la pièce._

\- Elle a commencé John… _Avait alors répondu Deaton._

A la fin de sa phrase, Deaton n'avait pas remarqué le mouvement brusque dans sa direction.

Derek furieux, s'était transformé et ses griffes menaçaient la gorge de Deaton.

\- Vous êtes au courant de quelque chose ?! _avait-il alors hurlé._

Mais Derek lui-même pris par sa rage n'avait pas vu John dégainer et pointer son arme sur lui, ce qui eut pour effet de pousser Isaac à menacer la gorge du Sheriff.

Très vite, un jeu d'alliance s'était créé. Les deux meutes protégeaient les leurs.

Derek menaçaient Deaton et était menacé par John. John était lui-même menacé par Isaac. Isaac était lui-même menacé par une jeune femme, qui elle était menacée par Erica et Boyd. Le couple était lui menacé par l'homme, qui à son tour était en proie aux griffes de Jackson.

La tension continuait à grimper, lorsqu'un hurlement de loup retentit dans la pièce. Les yeux de Scott étaient devenus rouges, et avaient ramené chacun à la réalité de la situation, leur permettant de distinguer la nouvelle couleur d'yeux de Scott, mais aussi et surtout, l'homme et la femme dans la pièce. Peter et Laura Hale…

* * *

 **LydiaMartin33430** : **Héhé tu vas vite comprendre pour l'autre meute ! Je t'ai dit que je réserve encore pleins pleins pleins pleins de surprises ! Erica n'est pas la seule à mal réagir du retour de Derek t'as vu ! Pauvre Jackson :( ! Ahahaha si tu l'attaches j'en connais un qui sera pas content :p. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre aussi ^^**

 **kamkam85:** **Merci beaucoup ! C'est le genre de reviews qui boostent carrément le moral ! J'espère que ce chapitre aussi sera à la hauteur ! Merci encore de ces mots gentils !**

 **Wolfie Miami:** **Ah j'adore ! Continue à la dévorer alors, c'est le meilleur compliment que je puisse recevoir ! Je suis pas très fluff du coup y en aura effectivement pas des masses, mais je suis romantiques donc y aura quand même des petits passages mignon :p. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !**

 **Guest: Tant mieux si tu aimes ! Merci de ta review ! :D**

 **Voilà voilà, la situation est un peu tendue pour nos persos d'amour ! On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 7: Promiscuité !**

 **A très vite ! Lux lux**


	7. Promiscuité

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Pas grand chose à dire, si ce n'est toujours merci de me suivre, et ce malgré les libertés que j'ai pris sur l'histoire de TW.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plait quand même !**

 **Je profite aussi du chapitre pour faire un disclaimer: Les persos et l'histoire de TW ne m'appartiennent aucunement bien heureusement !**

 **Aussi, ce chapitre est l'un de mes préférés de la fic, et j'espère que vous aimerez autant !**

 **Bonne lectures et à plus dans le bus ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Promiscuité**

La tension était palpable dans le salon des Stilinski. Alors que chacun se menaçait affolé par la récente disparition de Stiles, le hurlement de Scott avait ramené chacun à la réalité. La nouvelle autorité de Scott avait soumis – sans même que ce dernier ne le réalise – les loups de Boyd, Isaac, Erica et Jackson faisant ainsi baisser les griffes à Laura et Peter, et son arme au sheriff. Tout le monde s'était calmé face à l'absolutisme de Scott. Tout le monde… ou presque. Derek, lui, n'en démordait pas, aveuglé par la colère, et les secrets de l'émissaire. Alors qu'il menaçait toujours ce dernier, c'est cette fois-ci Laura Hale qui fit briller ses yeux écarlates, imposant ainsi à son tour sa domination d'alpha à celui qui lui devait obéissance hiérarchique par sa nature lupine, mais aussi obéissance familiale car elle était sa grande sœur.

\- Derek, _avait-elle commencé impériale,_ tu ranges tes griffes dans la minute ou je te les coince dans ton dos et crois-moi, tu n'apprécieras pas.

Au son de la voix de sa grande sœur, Derek s'était calmé. Son loup s'était docilement soumis aux ordres de l'alpha et Derek s'était éloigné de Deaton, confus par la situation.

\- Laura ?! Peter ?! _avait-il balbutié, les yeux ébahis._ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

\- Les explications viendront, mais d'abord je pense qu'il y a plus urgent non ? _avait dit Laura, ramenant tout le monde à l'état critique actuel._

Deaton invita alors tout le monde présent à s'asseoir calmement et à lui expliquer la situation. C'est alors Danny qui prit la parole et détailla la situation aussi précisément que possible en achevant par la disparition de Stiles.

Le sheriff s'était alors posé dans un fauteuil et avait le visage entre ses mains. Il ne cessait de se répéter « _ça ne peut pas recommencer, pas encore »._

Un silence s'installa alors dans la pièce pendant de longues minutes. Personne n'osait prendre la parole mais une seule chose était claire pour chacun, il fallait sortir, et retrouver Stiles.

\- Je comprends toujours pas ce que vous faîtes ici vous, et à vrai dire je m'en fous un peu. Mais pour ma part, je ne compte pas rester là alors que cet abruti d'hyperactif est peut-être en danger là dehors. _Jackson avait hurlé et s'était levé, prêt à partir à la recherche de son meilleur ami._

\- Je viens avec toi. _Avait alors répondu Scott, en se levant à son tour, rapidement suivit du reste de la meute._

\- Oui vous avez raison, sortez sans savoir où vous allez, histoire qu'on vous enlève aussi. Vous ne savez pas à quoi on fait face, mais vous sautez dans le piège. Moi je m'en fous un peu, mais mon très cher neveu, fais en sorte de me transférer ton pouvoir d'alpha avant d'aller à ta tombe. _Avait ironiquement assené Peter Hale, un sourire au coin de la lèvre._

\- Il a raison, on ne peut rien faire de nuit. _Avait affirmé Deaton._

\- C'est une attaque d'alfes n'est-ce pas ? _Avait alors affirmé plus que demandé Danny._

John baissa alors la tête, tandis que Laura se planta ses griffes dans sa paume, et Peter se mordit la lèvre. Deaton, lui, acquiesça.

\- Si nous sommes là ce soir, c'est parce qu'on vous doit la vérité sur toute cette histoire d'alfes. Nous avons rassemblé notre meute, pour vous apprendre toute l'histoire. Pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe, il faut remonter aux origines du surnaturel. _Avait commencé Deaton._

\- Mais avant de vous expliquer cela, on attend encore quelqu'un … _Avait ajouté John, non mois anxieux qu'avant._

Au même moment, on frappa à la porte. Peter alla alors ouvrir la porte, pour laisser passer une femme à la longue chevelure brune et au visage familier.

\- Maman ?! _s'était alors écrié Scott._

 **-Lux-**

Lors de la secousse, Stiles s'était instinctivement rapproché de Jackson, et alors que les lumières s'étaient éteintes, il avait senti un bras sur son épaule et s'y était mécaniquement accroché sous la panique. Il ne se souvenait pas à quel moment exactement il avait fermé les yeux, mais il les ouvrait à présent. Mauvaise idée, il les referma presqu'automatiquement tant la lumière de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était aveuglante.

Il se trouvait dans une pièce carrée, et en observant un peu autour de lui, il se rendit compte qu'il était seul dans cette pièce d'un blanc immaculé. Un blanc stérilisé semblable à celui des pièces des hôpitaux psychiatriques. Il n'y avait ni porte, ni fenêtre. Aucun échappatoire.

« _C'est pas possible, je me suis pas juste téléporté dans une pièce aussi bizarre, il doit y avoir une sortie »_ pensa l'hyperactif en tâtonnant chaque mur à la recherche d'une enclenche ou d'un système d'ouverture secret, sans succès.

Il regarda alors un des murs et tenta désespérément quelques choses, pour ne pas avoir le temps de se poser et céder à la panique.

« _Bibidi Bobidi Bou ? »_ tenta-il une première fois sans conviction. « _Abracadabra ? »_ essaye-t-il ensuite, plein d'espoir, avant de finir par s'asseoir au sol au centre de la pièce en tailleur. _« Vanish et les tâches s'évanouissent ! »_ avait-il alors lancé, les bras devant lui, les yeux fermés, comme pour lancer un puissant enchantement.

Alors qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit devant lui, allongé au sol une jeune femme dans la vingtaine, peut-être 22 ou 23 ans. Ses cheveux étaient longs et noirs, aussi noirs que ceux de Derek, et son visage était fait de traits fins. Une bouche fine légèrement pincé, un nez aquilin, des yeux légèrement écartés. Elle était belle, mais son visage était rougi pour une raison qui échappait à Stiles, de même que ses yeux étaient lourdement cernés. Elle portait une robe couleur sable, qui devait surement être blanche à l'origine, et était pieds nus.

Stiles pensa alors qu'elle avait peut-être été enlevée comme lui, mais pour le coup depuis beaucoup plus longtemps.

Encore sous le choc que son enchantement Vanish ait marché, il s'approcha de la jeune fille pour la réveiller doucement. Alors que les yeux écarlates de la jeune fille tombaient sur Stiles, elle eut un violent mouvement de recul. Elle semblait effrayée et s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même.

\- Salut, moi c'est Stiles ! _avait commencé l'hyperactif hésitant._ Je sais pas du tout où on est et ça me fait carrément flipper. J'étais dans mon salon avec mes amis et pouf je me retrouve ici, en plus j'ai tenté un enchantement Vanish et tu es apparue, du coup je suis encore plus perdu.

La jeune fille se détendit alors légèrement et sourit.

\- Alors tu ne travailles pas pour eux ? _avait-elle demandé d'une voix faible_

\- C'est qui « eux » ?

\- Les alfes noirs. _Avait-elle alors répondu, ce qui avait tendu Stiles._ On est dans une prison surnaturelle. Seul les êtres ayant de la magie en eux peuvent y entrer. Ce n'était pas à l'origine une prison, mais les alfes l'ont transformé.

\- De la magie ? Prison surnaturelle ? Moi je suis humain, ce sont mes amis qui sont TOUS ou presque magiques. Et qu'est-ce que c'était à l'origine, et on est où géographiquement ? Et pourquoi je suis là ?!

\- Stiles c'est ça ? _avait-elle commencé, faisant acquiescer le jeune homme._ Moi, c'est Camilia. Si tu es ici, c'est que tu fais toi aussi parti du monde magique d'une façon ou d'une autre. De nombreuses personnes appartiennent au monde magique sans même le réaliser. Ma mère et mon père m'avaient raconté l'histoire du monde surnaturel quand j'étais enfant.

 **-Lux-**

\- D'après la légende, _avait commencé Deaton,_ à l'époque où les villes n'existaient pas, et où les hommes se séparaient en clans, un groupe d'hommes errants étaient arrivés durant leur marche dans une forêt. Une forêt au centre de laquelle se trouvait un arbre immense, dont les feuilles semblaient chatouiller la lune. Et dans le tronc de cet arbre, ces hommes virent quelque chose luire d'une lumière aussi blanche que la plus pure des âmes : la « Lapis Vitae » ou « Lux Lapis ».

Devant les regards interrogatifs de la plupart des jeunes, Lydia intervint.

\- Pierre de vie, ou Pierre de Lumière. Comme quoi le latin ça sert pas à rien.

Deaton sourit et continua son récit.

\- Ils s'étaient alors approchés et l'un d'eux saisit la pierre, ce qui la fit briller aussi fort qu'un soleil. L'énergie libérée par la pierre détruit alors le corps de l'arbre ne laissant là qu'une géante souche.

\- Le Néméton ? _Demanda alors Danny très surpris._

\- Oui, c'est le nom qu'ils avaient donné à cette souche. L'énergie libérée par la pierre s'était alors répandu en un instant à travers le monde, donnant naissance au monde magique et aux créatures surnaturelles. Ainsi, étaient nés des créatures aptes à communiquer avec le monde des morts.

\- Les Banshees, _avait alors murmuré Isaac._

\- Oui, ou encore les chiens des enfers. _Avait répondu Deaton._ Mais aussi des créatures avec un esprit d'animal partageant leur corps humain, comme…

\- Les loups, coyotes, renards… _avait alors dit Danny attentif._

\- Tout à fait. Cependant, les hommes les plus proches de la pierre à ce moment-là, ceux qui l'avaient trouvé, eux, avaient absorbés une grande partie de la lumière libérée par la Lapis Vitae, faisant d'eux les êtres les plus puissants du règne surnaturel. Les premiers « Lux Alfeas ».

Les plus jeunes se tournèrent alors vers Lydia, interrogatifs, alors qu'elle celle-ci s'exaspérait de leur manque de connaissances.

\- Des Alfes de Lumières. _Commença-t-elle._ Donc il existe d'autres Alfes que les Alfes noirs. _Avait-elle ajouté, plus pour elle-même qu'à l'attention de qui que ce soit._

 **-Lux-**

\- Les alfes de lumières s'étaient alors juré de protéger la Lapis Vitae, car son pouvoir pouvait être dangereux. _Avait alors continué Camilia._ C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient créé cette pièce, sous le Néméton, pour y entreposer la pierre.

\- On est sous le Néméton de Beacon Hills ? _avait alors demandé Stiles._

\- C'est ça. _avait répondu Camilia._ Les alfes de lumières avaient développé de nombreux pouvoirs magiques, aussi puissants que variés. Certains manipulaient les éléments, d'autres avaient des pouvoirs plus psychiques. Enfin, l'histoire mentionne aussi un Lux Alfea qui manipulait le temps. Mais tous les alfes de lumières avaient un pouvoir commun. Ils étaient tous capables de dégager une essence magique, perceptible par les créatures magiques, et les attirant.

Elle marqua alors une pause, et regarda si Stiles la suivait toujours dans son discours.

\- Les premiers alfes décidèrent alors d'infuser le Néméton de leur essence magique, et de construire une ville autour de ce dernier, faisant naître Beacon Hills dans le but qu'elle devienne un sanctuaire, une utopie pour les créatures magiques. Rapidement, de nombreuses créatures magiques étaient venues s'y installer. La ville prospéra pendant plusieurs années…

\- Mais là, des méchants sont arrivés et ont tué tout le monde ? _Dit ironiquement Stiles._

\- Pas exactement. _S'amusa Camilia._ En fait, certains Alfes de lumière voulaient un nouveau contact avec la Lapis Vitae pour accroître leurs pouvoirs. Hybris des hommes. Ils s'étaient alors rendus dans la pièce de la Lapis Vitae, ici. Ils s'en étaient approchés, et l'un d'eux l'avait saisi, comme la première fois. Sauf que cette fois, au lieu de s'illuminer à nouveau, la pierre noircit et devient aussi sombre que les ténèbres. A nouveau, une vague magique se répandit dans le monde, donnant naissance à de nouvelles créatures magiques plus sombres cette fois telles que les Vampires, nogitsunes, ou encore les alfes noirs…

Le visage de Stiles avait tiqué lorsque Camilia avait parlé des alfes noirs. Le souvenir était encore douloureux quoiqu'il en dise.

\- Certaines des créatures existantes furent aussi maudites. C'est le cas des loups, qui devinrent meurtriers les soirs de pleines lunes ou des Banshees, qui perdirent leur communion avec les morts pour devenir des annonciatrices de morts de leurs proches.

 **-Lux-**

\- Mais comme vous l'imaginez bien. _Dit Deaton._ Les plus affectés furent à nouveau les plus proches de la pierre à ce moment. Ces anciens alfes de lumière perdirent le pouvoir d'attirer les créatures magiques, et reçurent à la place le pouvoir de siphonner la magie de créatures surnaturelles pour se rendre plus forts, et pouvaient même pour les plus puissants aspirer la vie hors de toute créature vivante pour allonger leur propre durée de vie. Cependant, réalisant leur erreur, ces nouvelles créatures que tous nommaient « _Tenebris Alfeas »,_ s'exilèrent elles-mêmes de Beacon Hills pour s'installer dans une forêt plus loin.

\- C'est quoi votre problème avec les noms en latin ? Je veux dire on peut pas avoir la version en français directement ? _était alors intervenu Jackson._

\- Ils s'étaient étendus dans cette forêt, finissant par former un grand clan. _Avait continué Deaton, faisant fi des paroles de Jackson qui s'en agaça alors._ Mais, les créatures maudites, avaient la rancune tenace, et c'est ainsi que se forma un groupe de créatures, qui profitèrent d'une nuit pour s'attaquer au clan des Alfes de Ténèbres. Ils en exterminèrent de nombreux, avant que ceux-ci ne se décident à riposter. Rapidement, les alfes dominèrent, et une guerre finit par éclater entre les alfes de Ténèbres et le reste du monde magique des environs.

Deaton marqua alors une pause, et balaya la pièce du regard tombant sur des visages en attente de la suite, fébriles de connaitre le fin mot de cette histoire.

\- Finalement les Lux Alfeas s'étaient impliqués et la balance avait rapidement penché. Les Alfes de ténèbres avaient été exterminés et la guerre s'était alors terminée là. En tout cas c'est ce qu'ils avaient pensé.

 **-Lux-**

\- La guerre ne s'est pas terminée là ? _avait alors demandé Stiles._

\- En réalité, un alfe de ténèbres avait survécu, et s'était donné pour but de récupérer la Lapis Vitae afin de faire revivre son clan, et d'exterminer à son tour tous les alfes de lumières. _Avait alors répondu Camilia._

\- Ça peut se comprendre… Perdre sa famille de la sorte… Je ne sais pas moi-même ce que j'aurai fait si ma mère avait été tuée, et que j'avais un moyen de la faire revenir.

\- Et alors que sa vengeance avait commencé, éliminant 7 familles d'alfes de lumières, absorbant ainsi leurs pouvoirs, les 3 familles restantes effrayées, décidèrent de se séparer, et de confier à une des 3 familles la Lapis Vitae. Il s'agissait de la famille qui était restée à Beacon Hills.

\- C'est pas super intelligent, de garder la pierre où elle était, ou alors moi je le l'aurais bouffé comme ça c'est réglé.

\- Justement, si ! L'alfe avait alors traqué au travers des années et des siècles les 3 clans, à la recherche de la pierre, et avait réussi à en exterminer deux, en plus d'autres membres éparpillés du troisième clan. En réalité, il y a de cela 14 ans, il ne restait plus qu'une alfe de lumière. Elle vivait à Beacon Hills et était mariée à un humain. Mais l'alfe de ténèbres, perpétuant sa vendetta et toujours à la recherche de la pierre l'avait tuée après un combat acharnée tant cette Lux Alfea était forte, sans parvenir à mettre la main sur celle-ci.

\- Il y a 14 ans… _Avait alors balbutié Stiles en reculant, la main sur sa bouche, ouverte par le choc._ Tué il y a 14 ans alors qu'elle était mariée à un humain à Beacon Hills. Tu veux dire que…

\- Elle s'appelait Aalana…, _avait alors tristement conclu Camilia voyant le visage triste de Stiles._

 **-Lux-**

\- Claudia Aalana Stilinski, _avait alors conclu John, coupant Deaton._ La mère de Stiles.

* * *

 **Cette fois j'ai répondu au reviews directement en PM ^^**

 **Du coup j'ai juste à vous dire à vendredi pour le Chapitre 8: Spectres - Partie 3**


	8. Spectres - Partie 3

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Avec beaucoup de retard, voilà finalement le nouveau chapitre.**

 **J'avoue avoir eu une petite baisse de régime et m'être demandé si cette fic plaisait, d'où ce retard.**

 **Mais finalement, j'aime cette histoire et ses personnages, et je me dis que ça vaut le coup d'aller au bout.**

 **Bon allez stop au blabla et aux lamentations. Je suis une fois de plus désolé de ce retard, et préviendrai à l'avenir ! ;)**

 **Bonne lecture ! Enjoy ! **

* * *

**Chapitres 8 : Spectres – 3** **ème** **Partie**

A cette annonce, un nouveau silence pesant s'était imposé dans la pièce. La mère de Stiles avait été tuée. Elle était un alfe de lumière. Alors Stiles était aussi un Alfe de Lumière ? Stiles aussi allait être tué ?

Scott, Derek et Jackson étaient les plus impulsifs du groupe. Il n'était donc que très peu surprenant qu'ils soient ceux qui bouillonnaient à cet instant. Le choc et les réflexions faisaient trembler le premier, alors que les deux autres, plus discret, serraient leur mâchoire à faire exploser leur dentition.

A cette vue, Isaac s'était rapproché de Scott et avait apposé avec hésitation sa main sur la cuisse de ce dernier, qui s'arrêta de trembler et releva la tête vers le bouclé avec un sourire contrit. Erica s'était assise en silence à côté de Derek et lui releva le visage par le menton, pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux.

\- On a pas le temps pour ça Derek, concentre-toi, dans cet état tu ne nous es d'aucune utilité.

Elle avait été dure mais c'était ce qu'il lui fallait pour se calmer, et calmer par la même Jackson, qui avait repris une expression plus normale.

\- Je suppose que l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là ? _avait-il alors dit exaspéré à l'attention de la meute d'adultes._

\- Effectivement… _Melissa avait pris la parole avec beaucoup d'assurance, en se tenant à droite de John._ Comme vous l'avez compris, Claudia Stilinski, la mère de Stiles, était une alfe de lumière. Une alfe de lumière très puissante.

\- Je comprends pas ce que tu fais dans tout ça maman… _avait faiblement avancé Scott._ Pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Au début du lycée, je m'étais liée d'amitié avec Claudia. On est très vite devenue amie et en cours d'année, Talia s'était jointe à nous. _Avait commencé Melissa._ On passait la plus grande partie de notre temps ensemble, mais je sentais que Talia et Claudia me cachait quelque chose.

Elle marqua une pause et observa son fils, d'un air désolée. Elle avait l'impression de le trahir.

\- Alors, _reprit-elle,_ je les ai suivies un soir dans la forêt de Beacon Hills. Et… je suis tombé sur une scène… Surprenante je dirai. _Elle marqua une nouvelle pause._ Talia flottait au-dessus du Németon et Claudia avait ses mains levé et récitait des espèces d'incantations…

\- Des incantations ? Comme une sorcière ? _avait alors demandé Danny intrigué._

\- Je ne saurai vous expliquer jusqu'où les pouvoirs de Claudia allaient. Mais ça ressemblait à de la magie, sans limite. Cela vous donne une idée de la puissance de celui qui la traquait. _Avait-elle répondu, faisant grimacer l'assemblée._

Elle reprit alors son récit. Dans sa filature aussi discrète que celles de Stiles et Scott, en essayant de se rapprocher, elle avait alors trébuché, se faisant ainsi repérer par ses amis.

Cependant, Talia et Claudia avaient pensé que c'était l'occasion idéale de mettre leur amie dans la confidence. Et ce secret qu'elles partageaient désormais toutes les trois avait achevé de souder leur petit groupe, et elles avaient passé plus de temps encore toutes les trois, finissant même après leur première année de lycée par inclure à leur groupe, le petit-ami de Talia. Il s'agissait d'un loup-garou, lui aussi alpha, appelé Frédérik Hale.

\- De mon côté, _commença John._ J'étais déjà très ami avec Deaton qui m'avait introduit au surnaturel, étant lui-même né dedans. Le rapprochement entre nous et le groupe s'était de fait, fait assez naturellement en deuxième année. Et rapidement, Claudia et moi avons été plus que des amis.

\- Vous savez, je pense que les détails de notre histoire ne les intéressent pas vraiment. Si vous permettez je vais continuer, pour éviter de perdre encore plus de temps. _Avait ironiquement avancé Peter obtenant un soupir de remerciement de Jackson._ Etant donné que le petit groupe se donnait souvent rendez-vous dans notre manoir, j'ai fini par y être intégré. Et disons qu'une attaque d'un certain alfe, plutôt balaise nous a forcés à devenir une vraie meute, dont l'alpha était Talia, mais qui était menée par les femmes du groupe, un peu comme pour nos amis les chasseurs. Et ensuite…

\- Après qu'on ait rendu la meute officielle, _avait commencé Deaton interrompant Peter, exaspéré,_ notre réputation a vite fait le tour des environs et nous avons constaté peu d'attaques. Aussi, nous avons tous juré quelques années plus tard, de faire nos vies, en oubliant la meute et en éloignant autant que possible nos enfants du surnaturel. Ainsi, à la naissance de Stiles, Claudia scella ses pouvoirs, à l'aide de sa magie.

\- Mais ce sort avait remis l'alfe sur notre piste, _avait continué John._ Notre meute divisée nous avait affaiblis. Mais pour respecter notre promesse, Claudia se retrouvait à faire face aux assauts de l'alfe seule pendant quatre ans.

John s'arrêta alors de parler, soupira, et baissa le regard. Il n'était pas capable de continuer à raconter cette partie de l'histoire. Il ne pouvait pas raconter la mort de sa femme. Il ne voulait pas.

\- Après quatre ans de combat, l'alfe a eu finalement raison d'elle. _Avait alors repris Melissa._ Je suis tombé sur son corps en allant la voir chez elle pour prendre des nouvelles et ait alerté la meute.

\- La mort de Claudia devait signer la fin de la race des alfes de lumières. Et la fin de cette traque puisque les pouvoirs de Stiles avaient été scellés. _Avait avancé Peter._ Mais bon, il a fallu que mon super neveu s'en mêle…

Le propos de Peter interloqua alors toute la jeune meute. Personne ne comprenait où voulait en venir l'oncle de Derek. Tous se tournèrent vers ce dernier en attente de réponses. Et celles-ci finirent par arriver… mais pas de Derek.

\- L'attaque dans la forêt… _Avait alors assené Scott, la mâchoire serrée et les yeux virant au rouge._

\- Ding Dong, _avait alors rit Peter._ Le contact physique de Stiles avec le surnaturel a brisé le sceau. En bref, cette situation, c'est de ta faute cher neveu.

 **-Lux-**

Stiles était encore sous le choc de la révélation. Son père lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle était… partie, emportée par la maladie. Il avait du mal à imaginer toutes les années de vie commune entre ses parents sans que son père ait été au courant du secret de sa mère.

Cela signifiait alors que son père lui avait menti. Toute sa vie son père lui avait menti.

\- Camilia, tu connais un moyen de sortir d'ici ? _avait alors demandé Stiles fébrile, les poings serrés._

Elle s'était alors approchée de lui, et lui avait pris les deux mains. Elle le regardait inquiète, et pressait les paumes de ses mains pour le calmer.

\- Stiles, il faut que tu te calmes… Ecoute, calme toi ! Parle-moi !

Ses tremblements cessèrent alors, et il leva doucement le regard vers son interlocutrice arborant un sourire, comme pour s'excuser de l'avoir inquiétée. Cependant, Camilia vit à travers ce sourire la fracture de Stiles mais n'en dit rien.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça. C'est juste que ça fait beaucoup à assimiler en une fois. Et puis j'étais un peu surpris que mon père soit au courant mais bon, il était voué à devenir Sheriff du coup je devrais pas être surpris. _Il avait fini sa phrase par un rire nerveux qui ne trompait personne._

\- Eh Stiles, si tu veux parler, tu peux me parler.

\- Euh ouais, je le ferai bien, mais c'est juste qu'on se connait pas trop. Tu comprendras que j'ai un peu du mal. Non pas que t'as pas l'air sympa ou quoi mais tu sais enfin… je veux dire…

Camilia avait alors souri en regardant Stiles se perdre dans ses propos, avant que son sourire ne s'efface pour laisser place à une mine soucieuse.

\- Moi aussi j'ai perdu mes parents quand j'étais enfant. Comme pour ta mère, mes parents ont été tués aussi. _Avait dit Camilia._

\- Quoi ?! Tu veux dire qu'ils étaient comme ma mère ? Tu es comme moi ? Tiens d'ailleurs c'est vrai ça… Tu m'as dit que pour entrer ici il faut avoir de la magie en soi, alors toi qu'est-ce que tu es ?

\- Oui. Mes parents étaient des alfes eux-aussi. Et comme toi je suis une Alfe, à la seule différence que je connais et contrôle mes pouvoirs. _Avait répondu Camilia avec un sourire de défi._

Elle leva alors sa main vers Stiles, tourna sa paume vers le plafond, et leva doucement, avec délicatesse son bras, sous le regard incompréhensif de Stiles.

C'est alors que ce dernier, assis en tailleur sur le sol, sentit son corps perdre contact avec le sol. Il avait l'impression de voler. Comme si son corps était entrainé vers le ciel.

Il regarda alors ses pieds, et vit le sol s'éloigner de plus en plus de lui. Il volait ! Stiles volait !

Il regarda alors vers Camilia, et vit son visage concentré, ses mouvements délicats. De l'énergie se dégageait intensément d'elle. Sa chevelure semblait elle aussi s'élever vers le ciel, en même temps que ses vêtements agités par l'énergie qu'elle dégageait.

Stiles était subjugué. Cet instant semblait hors du temps. Ce pouvoir, cette fille, ce moment était fabuleux.

Alors, comme pour se joindre à elle, l'hyperactif leva à son tour son bras droit, et ouvrit sa paume en direction de Camilia.

C'est alors que tout s'intensifia. La veste de Stiles qui était au sol, celle de Camilia, et Camilia elle-même, s'élevèrent à leur tour. Tout quittait le sol pour rejoindre Stiles dans ce moment atemporel, cet instant naïf où rien d'autre qu'eux n'existait.

Les corps de Camilia et Stiles s'approchaient inexorablement l'un de l'autre, et leur conscience ne répondait plus de rien. Les âmes des deux adolescents s'appelaient comme si elles étaient liées l'une à l'autre. Jamais ils n'avaient ressenti cela.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés quelques heures auparavant, cela n'avait aucun sens, mais aucun des deux ne pouvait, et ne voulait prendre le contrôle du moment. Et, alors que les deux alfes se rapprochaient, leurs lèvres finirent par se sceller.

L'instant était puissant. Les lèvres de Stiles s'étaient apposées avec une fulgurante douceur, un urgent désir, alors que ses mains s'accrochaient à la taille de Camilia. Camilia, elle répondait avec une passion violente, promenant sa main dans les cheveux de l'hyperactif, caressant chaque parcelle de son visage, tandis que leurs deux corps continuaient à s'élever.

Ils étaient dans une sphère suspendue du temps, une puissante imminence, qui les empêchait de voir qu'autour d'eux, l'énergie émanant de leurs êtres faisait entrer la pièce en résonance. Tout tremblait, le plafond menaçant de s'effondrer sur eux.

C'est alors que les deux furent traversés par une vision. La vision d'un loup. Un loup au pelage blanc et au regard bleu électrique, sauvage.

Cette vision les sépara immédiatement, et sous le choc, les fit chuter. Faisant ainsi cesser en même temps que leur contact, tous les tremblements dans la pièce.

Stiles se rua alors vers Camilia au sol, avant de voir qu'elle était consciente.

Les deux restèrent alors à se regarder, pendant plusieurs longues minutes, sans dire un mot. Gênés par cette perte de contrôle soudain, qui avait certes mené à un instant intensément agréable, mais qui restait étrange.

\- Je suis désolé, _avait-il alors dit._

\- Non c'est de ma faute, j'ai perdu le contrôle de mon pouvoir. J'ai été submergée.

\- Non, je voulais dire désolé de t'avoir embrassé comme ça. Je…

\- Non c'est bon, t'en fais pas. Je… J'ai peut-être trouvé une idée pour qu'on se sorte d'ici, et en réalité c'est grâce à toi.

A ce moment, les lumières se mirent à crépiter, l'atmosphère devint tout à coup lourde, et comme un instant avant, la pièce se mit à trembler.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Camilia ?

\- Ce… C'est pas moi qui fait ça…

Les deux virent alors apparaitre devant eux, un homme au sourire carnassier. Le visage de Stiles se froissa alors immédiatement lorsqu'il reconnu ce visage, cet air méprisant et hautain.

\- Bonsoir mes très chers invités. Bonsoir Stiles.

\- Stiles tu connais ce type ? _avait demandé Camilia, visiblement surprise._

\- Je ne le connais que trop bien… Je vous pensais mort… Gérard Argent.

* * *

 **Kamkam85:** **Merci pour tes jolies reviews ! Avec un peu de retard, la voilà la suite ! Enjoy :D**

 **LydiaMartin33430: Toujours aussi kiffant de lire tes reviews ! J'espère pas trop t'avoir laissée sur le cul cette fois :p**

 **Voilà voilà pour la troisième et dernière partie du chapitre Spectres.**

 **Avec la tournure des évènements, on pourrait penser que ce n'est pas un Sterek, mais c'en est bien un. :D**

 **Y a beaucoup d'indices qui mènent au Sterek laissés dans chaque chapitre. Ca arrive doucement, mais surement ! :D**

 **On se retrouve mardi pour le Chapitre 9: Résolutions :)**


	9. Résolutions

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Voilà le nouveau chapitre "Résolutions", où on voit un peu les nombreux personnages de notre histoire.**

 **Et je vous rassure, il s'agit bien Sterek. Je veux juste prendre le temps de la construire et de vous faire rencontrer les autres persos.**

 **Merci pour vos rws ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture** **!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Résolutions**

Derek s'était levé et avait bondit vers la porte d'entrée des Stilinski. Il était hors de question qu'il reste là. Stiles avait failli mourir par sa faute, et il avait été enlevé par sa faute. Maintenant l'hyperactif allait réellement mourir par sa faute. Alors tout le monde était voué à mourir parce qu'il s'en approchait ?

La culpabilité endolorissait les muscles de ses jambes, il courrait, galopait à travers Beacon Hills pour fuir, échapper à cette responsabilité qui lui était tombé dessus, mais chacun de ses pas le frappait du poids de sa faute, et son orgueil n'en était que plus meurtri.

Arrivé au bord d'une falaise dans la forêt de Beacon Hills, il hurla alors toute sa rage, tout son désespoir d'avoir mis Stiles dans cette situation. Son cri venait déchirer le ciel, et perçait le voile de calme que la nuit avait installé sur Beacon Hills.

Derek et son loup étaient blessés.

 **-Lux-**

\- Peter tu es vraiment un monstre, _avait réagi Melissa, lui assenant une gifle qui résonna dans la pièce._

Peter avait alors rit, et avait observé, plein de dédain, chacun des visages coléreux des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il haussa alors les épaules.

\- Je n'ai fait que lui dire la vérité. _Avait-il alors répondu nonchalamment._ En apprenant que sa griffure avait été le déclencheur de cette situation, dites-moi que je suis le seul à penser que c'est de sa faute ?

Son ton défiait chaque membre de sa meute, de la meute de Scott, et même sa nièce et alpha.

\- Que ce soit de sa faute ou non, tu n'avais pas à lui dire cela. Par après la mort de papa, maman et Cora, dont il se blâme déjà. _Avait alors répondu Laura, plantant ses griffes dans sa main qui ruisselait de sang._

Le poing de Jackson claqua alors sur le mur. Il se leva, un air furieux sur le visage et s'adressa à Deaton.

\- Merci pour ces informations. Si on en a fini j'aimerai bien me tirer d'ici.

\- Je comprends que ça fasse beaucoup à encaisser en une fois. De toutes façons ce soir, on ne peut rien faire. La nuit avantage les Alfes Sombres et l'Alfe de ténèbres. _Avait alors dit Deaton._ Cependant, à partir de maintenant personne ne doit se retrouver seul.

\- Je resterai avec Lydia, on passe le plus clair de notre temps ensemble ce sera plus simple. _Avait alors dit Jackson._

\- Dans le cas d'une attaque, chacun de nous doit être à son maximum. Et il se trouve que la compatibilité entre deux personnes peut renforcer leur contrepartie surnaturelle. _Avait alors répondu Laura._ Melissa ?

\- Je vous connais tous, je peux former les groupes. Et je vous demande de vous fier à moi. Vous devrez au minimum rester dans ces configurations quand nous ne serons pas tous réunis. _Avait alors dicté Melissa, autoritaire, à la surprise de son fils._ Votre école va être fermée pour les prochaines semaines, de fait nous avons du temps à accorder à tout cela.

\- Les journées seront consacrées aux recherches physiques de Stiles, et des Alfes. _Avait continué Laura._ Et les soirées aux recherches théoriques et à la veille de chacune des meutes.

\- Et maintenant les groupes. _Avait repris Melissa._ Jackson, il faut que tu retrouves Derek, vous serez ensemble.

Jackson avait grogné, plus pour la forme que pour le fond, et s'en était allé, claquant la porte sans plus d'explications.

\- Danny tu seras avec Deaton. _Avait-elle continué._

Danny avait souri à l'émissaire, qui lui avait répondu par la pareille.

\- Erica et Lydia, vous serez avec Laura.

\- Ça tombe bien, il y a des choses que tu dois m'expliquer. _Avait dit Lydia à l'attention de Laura._

\- John et Boyd, Peter et moi. _Avait continué Melissa._

Boyd avait simplement acquiescé, tandis que Peter avait arboré un sourire malicieux.

\- Il y a d'autres manières de te rapprocher de moi Melissa tu sais. _Avait-il alors dit plein de défi, faisant grogner Scott._

\- Scott… Scott tu seras avec Isaac à la maison. _Avait-elle terminé, ignorant allègrement Peter._

\- Si tu veux bien maman, je dormirai chez Isaac ce soir, au loft. _Avait répondu Scott, faiblement._

 **-Lux-**

Jackson n'avait pas tenu à rester plus longtemps que nécessaire. Après avoir été assigné à rester auprès de son alpha, Derek, il s'en était allé à la recherche de ce dernier, et c'est assez rapidement qu'il trouva la falaise sur laquelle le loup se trouvait.

\- Alors tu continues à venir ici ? _avait-il alors commencé._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Jackson ? _lui avait retourné Derek._

\- Tu sais quoi Derek, va te faire voir.

Derek avait alors grogné et s'était transformé totalement en loup avant de bondir sur Jackson, qui s'était à son tour transformé dans sa limite pour riposter.

L'assaut de Derek avait fait perdre son équilibre à Jackson, qui au sol maintenait de ses mains la gueule de Derek prête à se refermer sur son visage.

C'est alors qu'il frappa les côtes de son alpha de son genou. Celui-ci recula et semblant souffrir, il reprit forme humaine.

Jackson reprit alors à son tour forme humaine.

\- Je me tire Derek. J'ai pas besoin de toi, et toi non plus t'as pas besoin de moi visiblement.

\- Attends Jackson. Je suis désolé…

\- Ecoute, on m'a demandé de te retrouver, et on est censé veiller l'un sur l'autre le temps de régler cette histoire d'alfe. Après tu fais ce que tu veux.

\- Jax, je…

\- Tu peux rester chez moi pendant cette période. Mes parents s'en moquent un peu. Tu connais le chemin.

Sur ce, Jackson, se transformant en loup-garou, s'en était allé, courant à toute allure dans la forêt de Beacon Hills jusqu'à arriver chez lui, et alors qu'il se retournait pour observer la nuit, il tomba sur le visage désolé de Derek.

Les deux entrèrent chez les Whittemore, et allèrent se coucher sans un mot l'un à l'autre.

Jackson cependant, s'était réveillé au milieu de la nuit et avait ouvert un tiroir de son bureau, duquel il avait sorti une photo.

C'était une photo de Lydia, lui-même, et Stiles. Jackson était à gauche sur la photo et tirait la gueule –comme d'habitude- et à sa droite, se tenait Stiles, un bras autour des épaules de son meilleur ami et l'autre retenant la tornade rousse sur son dos, Lydia Martin.

Jackson se souvenait de cette journée qu'ils avaient passée au parc, et des rires de Lydia et Stiles.

Coute que coute, il retrouverait Stiles, avec ou sans l'aide de Derek.

 **-Lux-**

De leur côté, après avoir fini d'entendre les instructions de Melissa, Lydia et Erica avaient suivi Laura jusqu'au manoir Hale. C'était la première fois que Lydia rencontrait la sœur de Derek puisque celle-ci avait été faire ses études au Texas avant de revenir à Beacon Hills à la mort de ses parents, pour veiller sur son frère.

\- Je pense que la soirée a été assez stressante pour qu'on ait besoin nous aussi d'angoisser plus encore non ? _avait lancé Lydia à l'attention des deux autres._

\- Toi je t'aime bien ! T'as de bonnes idées. Venez vous asseoir au salon on va discuter un peu. _Avait souri Laura._

Le sourire de Laura ne trompait cependant aucun des jeunes qui avaient remarqué que ses griffes étaient toujours plantées dans sa paume dont le sang coulait.

\- Alors t'as fait quoi au Texas ? _avait demandé Lydia._

\- J'ai fait des études de commerce. C'était génial ! On faisait tout le temps la fête ! Et les mecs étaient… Waoouh ! Et les filles aussi étaient waoouh ! J'en ai fait des bêtises !

\- Attends ! Tu joues dans les deux équipes ? _Avait alors demandé Lydia._

\- Les deux équipes n'ont pas le même style de jeu. C'est deux équipes gagnantes avec deux styles différents, du coup j'essaie d'être polyvalente et ça me convient très bien !

\- Alors c'est quoi le mieux ? Je dois avouer j'ai déjà été curieuse. Dis-moi tout ! _Avait continué Lydia._

\- Carrément d'accord ! Eclaire-nous grand gourou ! _avait plaisanté Erica._

\- Y a pas vraiment de mieux. Les deux sont top je trouve. La douceur et la sensualité des courbes féminines trouvent leur équivalent avec la virilité et l'affectuosité des hommes. En tout c'est top parce-que du coup je peux tenter toutes les combinaisons dans le cas de trois partenaires !

Elles avaient alors toutes éclaté de rire. Lydia était surprise de voir à quel point Laura était différente de son petit frère. Pas qu'elle le connaissait personnellement, mais de l'image qu'il dégageait, ces deux-là ne se ressemblaient pas.

Elles avaient continué à discuter de tout et rien pendant quelques instants encore avant qu'un silence ne s'installe dans la pièce, amenant sur les visages des trois jeunes femmes une mine plus soucieuse.

\- Laura j'avais une question. _Avait alors osé Erica._

\- Vas-y je t'écoute. _Avait alors répondu Laura sur ses gardes._

\- Comment tu t'es retrouvée à la tête d'une meute d'adultes, une meute à laquelle tu n'as jamais vraiment appartenu en plus ?

\- Bah, tout d'abord, depuis mon enfance je suis au courant de toute l'histoire des alfes. Ma mère m'en avait parlé en tant qu'ainée pour qu'au cas où il se passerait quelque chose, je puisse veiller sur Derek et...

\- … Cora, _avait alors murmuré Lydia._

\- Oui, et lorsque j'ai appris la mort de ma famille, j'ai d'abord pensé à ne jamais revenir à Beacon Hills et laisser Peter gérer Derek. Mais, j'ai plus tard appris les circonstances de leur mort par Deaton. Et je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que de revenir.

\- L'incendie ? _avait alors demandé Erica._

\- Ça c'est la version officielle. Bref, on en reparlera une autre fois ! C'est un peu douloureux. Mais soyez sûres d'une chose, on retrouvera Stiles !

 **-Lux-**

Peter et Melissa étaient eux-aussi rentrés, chez l'infirmière. Celle-ci, à peine arriver était tombée en larmes sur son canapé dans le salon.

\- C'est rare que tu craques de la sorte Mel'. Tu ne pouvais rien lui dire, il a besoin de temps, il finira par comprendre.

\- Je… J'aurais quand même dû lui dire. Je lui ai toujours menti et fait croire que je n'y connaissais rien à sa vie surnaturelle. Il est tout ce que j'ai Peter, je ne pourrais pas supporter de le perdre, surtout pas de la sorte.

\- Ton fils est fort Mel', fais toi confiance, et fais lui confiance.

\- Peter tu ne comprends pas. On en a pas parlé ce soir car il y avait déjà trop à encaisser. Mais ses pouvoirs d'alpha se sont éveillés, quand il saura pourquoi… Quand je devrai lui dire… Je…

\- Je serai à tes cotés Melissa.

 **-Lux-**

\- Tu devrais pas autant en vouloir à ta mère. Tu sais je me dis qu'à sa place, j'aurais fait la même chose. Pas toi ?

Isaac et Scott étaient rentrés en même temps que John et Boyd, et étaient à présent tous deux assis face à face en tailleur, sur le lit du bouclé.

\- J'ai juste besoin de temps, ça arrive un peu d'un coup tu vois, mais ça va me passer.

Scott avait souri sincèrement en regardant Isaac, rassurant ce dernier.

\- Tu peux rester autant que tu veux de toutes façons, tu le sais bien Scott.

\- Dis j'avais une question Zak. Pourquoi tu t'entendais si peu avec Alison ?

Isaac avait alors rougit, avant de se racler la gorge et de sourire à la bêtise de cette situation.

\- Bah… C'est un peu bête. Tu vas te moquer j'en suis sûr !

\- Non, promis...

\- Bon ok…

\- … Que je vais essayer de pas trop rigoler.

\- Scott !

\- Non mais j'ai promis d'essayer ! C'est déjà ça non ?

\- Bon ok. J'ai jamais rien eu contre elle, j'ai juste été un peu envieux de sa relation avec vous. J'ai toujours voulu avoir des amis comme vous, mais j'étais timide, et elle était sure d'elle, et gentille, et intelligente et belle, bref tout mon opposé, et voilà, j'étais jaloux de ce qu'elle avait.

\- Hé Zak ! Toi aussi tu es intelligent, et gentil, et puis ta petite bouille de Beagle est sympa à regarder aussi, faut que tu aies confiance en toi. Tu pourrais plaire à n'importe quelle fille du bahut.

\- C'est pas à elles que je veux plaire.

Les deux s'étaient alors longtemps regardés, avant de rougir en se rendant compte de la situation.

\- Isaac ! Je… Je veux pas qu'il arrive la même chose à Stiles que ce qui est arrivé à Alison.

Isaac s'était alors rapproché de Scott et l'avais pris dans ses bras.

\- Scott, je te promets qu'on va le retrouver.

 **-Lux-**

Deaton et Danny étaient eux aussi rentrés chez l'émissaire. Danny avait observé les nombreux livres présents chez Deaton et avait interrogé ce dernier sur leur contenu, de même que le contenu des fioles posé sur les étagères de l'émissaire.

\- Tu es très certainement voué à être l'émissaire de votre meute Danny. Tu as du potentiel.

\- C'est gentil. Mais maintenant qu'on a appris pour Stiles, j'ai surtout l'impression d'être l'humain un peu impuissant du groupe. Je veux leur être utile.

\- Je t'aiderai ne t'en fais pas. On peut même commencer maintenant. Tiens, lis ce livre. Mais fais y attention, il m'est assez précieux.

\- « Lux A. » par C.S. Ce sont les initiales de la mère de Stiles non ?

\- Correct. _Avait souri Deaton._

\- Et le titre indique probablement que ça parle des Alfes de lumière non ? _avait alors demandé Danny._

\- Tu es vraiment perspi…

La phrase de Deaton fut étouffée dans le bruit d'une déflagration à l'extérieur de la maison. La barrière de sorbier était en train de luire.

\- Deaton, c'est quoi cette lumière bleue ? _avait hurlé Danny, paniqué._

\- Quelqu'un a essayé d'entrer de force. Un loup. Visiblement puissant, puisqu'il a fait une ouverture dans la barrière. Il est probablement déjà là.

Deaton se retourna alors en même temps que Danny pour tomber sur le visage d'un loup-garou dont les yeux écarlates luisaient.

"Bonsoir" _avait alors dit le loup._

* * *

 **Lydiamartin33430: Héhé tu vas continuer à creuser alors ! Les réponses à ces questions ne viennent pas tout de suite héhé ! :p**

 **Wolfie Miami:** **C'est top ça ! Je me demandais si tu étais toujours là :p ! Moi j'aime bien aussi tes disserts :D. Bon encore un chapitre avec des nouvelles interrogations. ça s'arrête pas :p**

 **Kamkam85: Hello toi ! Moi aussi j'adore les passages magiques, en plus je me laisse toujours emporter quand je les écris. Oui c'est bien un Sterek, mais je veux prendre le temps de le construire. Je trouve que c'est un couple fort qui perd de son intensité quand ils se retrouvent ensemble trop tôt et tombent dans le fluff. Du coup je veux le construire de façon réaliste héhé**

* * *

 **Merci pour ces gentilles reviews ! Pas de Stilounet ce chapitre mais il revient au prochain, pas d'inquiétude. Faudrait plutot s'inquiéter pour nos deux émissaires !**

 _ **Qui pourrait être notre mystérieux loup alpha ? Et de quoi parle Melissa à Peter ? Et Laura, que cache-t-elle ?**_

 **CONCOURS: Je m'engage à écrire une fic sur le thème choisi par celui ou celle qui répondra correctement à deux de ses questions sur trois :p**

 **A Vendredi pour le Chapitre 10: Recherches**


	10. Déclencheur

**Hello à tous !**

 **Désolé de pas avoir donné de nouvelles, mais les vacances ont été quelque peu chargées.**

 **Merci à ceux/celles qui m'ont envoyé des petits messages, ça fait plaisir de savoir que La Lanterne vous a manqué.**

 **Voilà, je reviens avec ce tout petit chapitre pour se remettre dans le bain avant d'attaquer la suite de l'histoire avec le chapitre 10.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9.5 : Déclencheur**

Le loup devant Danny et Deaton souriait. « Bonsoir » avait-il dit d'une voix faible et haletante.

\- Je suis…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Deaton, qui avait saisi du sorbier dans l'action, le lança en l'air. Alors que la poudre retombait autour de Danny – qui restait impuissant – elle forma un cercle de protection autour de celui-ci. Deaton s'avança vers le loup, qui avait reculé, paniqué.

L'émissaire leva alors son bras vers le lycanthrope.

\- Moriartur…

\- Attendez, _supplia le loup_

\- Anima…

\- Aidez-moi, _tenta-t-il._

Et alors que Deaton allait finir son incantation, il fut stoppé dans son action. Il était au sol maintenu avec vigueur par un corps puissant.

Danny, maintenant Deaton au sol, le suppliait d'arrêter et d'écouter au moins ce que le loup avait à dire.

L'émissaire se calma alors, repris ses esprits, et se remis debout, aux côtés de Danny, face au lycanthrope.

\- Très bien, qui es-tu ? _lança alors Deaton._

\- Je… Mon frère a été tué par l'alfe de ténèbres que vous recherchez, et à présent je suis moi aussi traqué.

\- Je ne me répèterai pas. Qui… es… tu ?

\- Je m'appelle Ethan. Ethan Carver.

 **-Lux-**

Le sourire narquois de Gérard Argent n'en finissait d'écœurer Stiles. Alors c'était lui qui l'avait enlevé… L'hyperactif avait serré les poings et se préparait mentalement à attaquer Argent pour essayer de s'enfuir. Mais il pensa alors à Camilia qui était derrière lui. Quitte à s'enfuir, ils trouveraient un plan ensemble. Surtout maintenant qu'il savait qui le retenait.

\- Vous faites partie de ces méchants de films qui ne savent pas rester morts ? _avait alors craché Stiles._

Gérard avait alors élargi son sourire et défiait Stiles dont le regard s'assombrissait de plus en plus.

\- Il faudra plus que la mort pour m'arrêter mon cher Stiles.

\- A chaque fois que je pense que vous avez touché le fond, vous vous débrouillez pour creuser plus. Cette fois vous vous êtes associé aux alfes ? Ceux même qui ont tué votre petite-fille !

\- Surveille ta langue, impertinent ! _avait hurlé Gérard, avant de se reprendre._ Je ne me suis pas associé aux alfes mais à l'alfe de Ténèbres. Il se trouve qu'on a des intérêts communs.

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir avec tout ça ? Comment vous m'avez récupéré sans que les loups de la meute ne vous sentent arriver. Me dites pas que vous êtes aussi une créature surnaturelle.

\- Et dire que tu es censé être le plus intelligent de cette meute. Tout d'abord, je ne suis pas celui qui t'a amené ici. Ensuite, tu sauras tout en temps voulu. Je venais juste m'assurer que tu avais bien fait connaissance avec ta partenaire de cellule. Pour le temps que tu vas passer ici, vous avez plus qu'intérêt à bien vous entendre. Bonne soirée Stiles.

\- Et ainsi, de la même manière qu'il était arrivé, Gérard se volatilisa laissant Camilia toujours aussi perplexe de cet échange, alors qu'une lueur semblait s'être éveillée dans le regard de Stiles.

\- Camilia, je crois bien que j'ai une idée pour se sortir d'ici. Mais pour le moment, on devrait se reposer.

Les deux jeunes n'en dirent pas plus et s'étaient allongés à même le sol, dos l'un à l'autre.

 **-Lux-**

La nuit s'étendait sur Beacon Hills, laissant certains en pleine réflexion, d'autres en plein choc. Mais très certainement, tous étaient déterminés. Stiles le premier. Il était si pris dans sa réflexion, qu'il ne remarqua même pas le regard de l'alfe de ténèbres posé sur lui.

Une seule chose était sure. Le hasard n'existait pas à Beacon Hills, et l'enlèvement de Stiles était très certainement le déclencheur de malheurs à venir.

* * *

 **Wolfie Miami:** **Comme toujours c'est un plaisir de lire tes commentaires ! Surtout que là j'ai eu droit à la double dose donc deux fois plus content ! Voilà un petit chapitre pour te remettre dans le bain, et le chapitre 10 arrivera très vite ! ^^**

 **Kamkam85:** **Une fois de plus merci de ton gentil commentaire ! Et promis, le Sterek vaudra la peine d'attendre ! L'histoire autour est sympa aussi non ? :D**

 **lydiamartin33430:** **Bah voilà un petit bout de suite ! Ne me tues pas sitoplait :p**

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas si vous avez envie de voir plus certains personnages, ou interactions. Je prendrai vos souhaits en compte :D**


	11. Recherches

**Chapitre 10 : Recherches**

La nuit avait été éprouvante. Les informations avaient été nombreuses et difficiles à assimiler pour chacun. Mais une seule chose était sure pour tous. Il fallait retrouver Stiles.

Ce sont ces pensées qui réveillèrent Jackson. Il s'était levé à 6h du matin, ne parvenant à dormir plus longtemps. Après une longue douche, pleine de réflexions et inquiétudes pour son meilleur ami, il avait enfilé un short, un t-shirt et des baskets, et était sorti vivement de la maison, laissant Derek endormi.

Il huma alors l'air, et se mit à courir dans la ville, à la recherche d'une odeur familière.

Il courait à en perdre le souffle laissant le vent emporter les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Son désespoir de retrouver son ami guidait ses jambes à travers Beacon Hills, jusqu'à le mener dans la forêt où il heurta dans sa course un homme, et tomba en arrière.

\- Jackson ça va ?

\- Tu fous quoi ici Derek ?

\- Je t'ai entendu partir ce matin. T'as laissé une odeur aigre. Je savais que tu finirais par arriver ici.

Derek tendit alors la main vers Jackson pour l'aider à se relever, mais celui l'ignora totalement avant de se diriger vers le bord de la falaise. Il s'assit, et regarda tristement la ville. Derek était resté debout derrière et regardait lui aussi l'horizon.

\- T'aurais jamais dû revenir Derek !

\- T'as raison… Je vous aiderai à retrouver Stiles et je repartirai. Beacon Hills se porte mieux sans moi.

L'ancien alpha se retourna alors prêt à partir, sans vraiment avoir de direction.

\- Reste. Melissa l'a dit. On ne peut pas se retrouver seul. _Avait alors dit Jackson._

\- Je suis désolé Jax.

\- T'aurais jamais dû partir. T'aurais jamais dû nous laisser. Je sais que j'ai jamais été ton béta préféré, mais j'ai toujours eu besoin de toi.

Les paroles de Jackson avait surpris Derek, qui sur le moment ne sut quoi répondre. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte de ce que son béta ressentait. De cette solitude qui l'emplissait. Certes Jackson lui avait forcé la main pour qu'il le transforme, mais il était et restait son béta. Cette meute qu'il avait fondée pour que chacun de ses membres échappe à la solitude, il l'avait fait subir à Jackson. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir fait vivre cela, mais plus encore de ne l'avoir réalisé avant.

\- J'ai pas de béta préféré Jax. Et j'ai autant besoin de toi que toi de moi. Vous êtes ma famille. J'ai juste du mal à gérer ma meute, à être là pour vous, à être un bon alpha. C'est pour ça que je ne le suis plus.

\- J'avais bien senti un changement chez toi, mon loup ne réagissait plus de la même façon en ta présence. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- J'ai renoncé à être alpha. Je ne m'en sentais plus digne après vous avoir abandonné comme je l'ai fait.

\- Tu t'es dit que nous laisser égarés sans alpha c'était mieux que de revenir assumer ton rôle ? C'est lâche.

\- Je…

\- Ecoute j'avais besoin de toi, mais j'ai fini par apprendre à me débrouiller sans toi, j'ai une nouvelle meute, une nouvelle famille. T'as mis Stiles en danger, alors tu vas te débrouiller pour nous aider à le retrouver et ensuite tu pourras repartir d'où tu viens.

Sur ces mots, Jackson s'était rapidement relevé et s'était mis à courir à travers la forêt. Le vent balayait à nouveau les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, mais celles-ci n'étaient pas seulement dues à la disparition de Stiles.

\- Personne ne veut le retrouver plus que moi, crois-moi…, _avait répondu Derek, les griffes plantées dans la paume de sa main._

Il se mit alors à son tour à courir après Jackson, le rattrapant peu à peu. A deux, ils auraient peut-être plus de chances.

 **-Lux-**

La nuit avait été courte, si ce n'est inexistante pour Danny, Ethan et Deaton. Ethan avait été contraint de raconter toute son histoire à Deaton, qui avait du mal à lui faire confiance.

Il leur avait expliqué qu'à l'origine il appartenait à une meute uniquement constituée d'alpha, qu'il avait rejointe après avoir longtemps erré avec son frère jumeau, sans meute.

La puissance de leur meute avait attiré de nombreux ennemis à leur trousse, mais aucun n'avait jamais été à la hauteur. Aucun n'était jamais parvenu ne serait-ce qu'à blesser l'un d'eux.

Seulement, il y a quelques mois, deux membres de leur meute, Ennis et Kali avaient été retrouvé agonisant, les corps desséchés, comme si leur souffle de vie leur avait été enlevé en même temps que leurs pouvoirs.

Le chef de leur meute, Deucalion, avait alors reconnu là la marque de l'alfe de ténèbres. Il eut alors l'idée de lui tendre un piège pour éliminer cette grande menace. Seulement, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu, et l'alfe élimina Deucalion et Aiden, s'emparant de leurs pouvoirs au passage.

Conscient de son impuissance, Ethan avait alors fui et se cachait autant que possible de la traque de l'alfe.

Il avait fini par venir se réfugier à Beacon Hills après avoir ressenti quelques temps auparavant l'appel du Németon.

\- Danny, qu'en penses-tu ? _avait demandé Deaton, regardant suspicieusement l'alpha._

\- Moi je lui fais confiance, il est sûrement aussi effrayé que nous de la situation, et puis un peu d'aide ne ferait sûrement pas de mal. En plus c'est toujours sympathique d'avoir un beau mec dans le coin, ça purifie les yeux ! _avait répondu Danny les yeux dans le vide, souriant bêtement, avant de réaliser qu'il avait pensé tout haut la fin de sa phrase._ Enfin je …

\- Merci pour moi ! _avait dit Deaton feignant d'être vexé._ Je me fierai à ton jugement Danny, et toi Ethan, si jamais tu fais le moindre geste suspect, j'en finirai avec toi sans hésitation. Je vais rejoindre Peter et Melissa pour une mise au point de la situation, et du plan d'action à adopter.

\- Mais vous ne pouvez pas sortir seul de la sorte alors que l'alfe est en pleine traque. _Avait répondu Ethan paniqué._

\- Je saurai me défendre ne t'en fais pas, et veille sur Danny.

\- Avant de partir, Deaton avant remis secrètement de l'aconit tue-loup à Danny, ainsi qu'un couteau en argent, simplement « au cas où » avait-il dit. L'humain avait alors pris cela, mais avait précisé que ce ne serait pas nécessaire pour les activités qu'il prévoyait avec l'alpha. Etrangement l'émissaire avait soupiré pour la forme, mais n'avait rien interdit à Danny.

\- Et quelles sont ces activités que tu avais prévues pour moi ? _avait alors demandé Ethan, se rapprochant lascivement de Danny qui était à présent dos à la porte._

\- Je… L'ouïe de loup c'est ça ? _avait demandé Danny gêné._

Ethan se contenta d'un hochement de tête avant de rapprocher ses lèvres, de celles de l'humain, dont les battements de cœur s'intensifièrent. Alors que le lycanthrope s'apprêta à embrasser Danny, il sentit une pointe sur son ventre. Danny le menaçait avec le couteau que Deaton lui avait remis.

\- J'ai dit que je te faisais confiance quant aux raisons de ta présence. Ni plus ni moins. Et puis, mes parents m'ont dit que c'était mal de coucher avec des inconnus.

\- Dans ce cas, je ferai en sorte que nous ne soyons pas des inconnus pour trop longtemps. _Avait répondu Ethan avec un sourire, visiblement charmé par l'attitude de Danny._

\- La deuxième étagère sur ta gauche ne contient que de livres sur les alfes. On va former l'équipe de recherche théorique et rassembler le maximum d'informations pour la meute.

\- A vos ordres ! Et… Merci Danny de… C'est la première fois que je suis aussi facilement accepté par quelqu'un à l'exception de mon frère.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à ton frère. Si tu montres aux autres que tu es digne de confiance, il n'y a aucune raisons que tu te retrouves à nouveau seul. Scott est cool, tu verras.

 **-Lux-**

Du côté de John et Boyd, il n'y avait pas vraiment eu de nuit. L'angoisse du shérif l'avait maintenu éveillé réfléchissant à tous les plans de recherches possibles, et à tous les scénarii catastrophes.

Il regrettait amèrement de n'avoir pas dit à son fils la vérité sur sa nature, et sur l'histoire de sa mère. S'il l'avait fait, alors peut-être que Stiles aurait pris conscience plus tôt de ses pouvoirs et aurait pu se protéger.

Mais il avait promis à Claudia de le laisser éloigner de tout cela.

Boyd avait pendant toute la nuit essayé de calmer le shérif dont l'angoisse chargeait la pièce d'une odeur amère.

Bien qu'il fût moins expressif, plus calme et plus introverti, Boyd s'inquiétait énormément pour Stiles. Stiles était celui qui avait obligé Scott à intégrer Erica, Isaac et lui à leur groupe après le départ de Derek, et aujourd'hui ils étaient devenus une sorte de meute, bien qu'il n'y avait pas d'alpha avant l'éveil de Scott.

Pour Boyd, Stiles avait toujours le cœur de leur « meute », et sans cœur, la survie de leur meute était en péril, et le loup ne pouvait l'envisager. Il était absolument primordial de retrouver son ami. Alors il avait passé sa nuit à contenir les inquiétudes de John, mais à présent que le jour était levé, il fallait passer à l'action.

\- John, on ne peut pas mobiliser les forces de police. On risquerait de les exposer aux dangers d'un monde qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Et étant donné que je suis le seul lycanthrope de notre tandem, on est quelques peu limités en termes de plans d'action.

\- C'est là où tu te trompes. J'ai appartenu à une meute bien avant que vous preniez conscience de ce monde, j'ai beaucoup plus d'expérience que toi en traque, même si ton odorat est plus développé.

\- Vous avez une idée n'est-ce pas ?

\- D'après les informations de Deaton, l'alfe de ténèbres est affaibli en journée. Il y a donc peu de chances qu'il se montre. Cependant, on sait qu'il a à ses ordres des alfes sombres qui sont insensibles à la période de la journée.

\- Vous voulez en capturer un et l'interroger c'est ça ?

\- Et j'ai l'outil idéal pour ça. Un ami me l'a prêté en pensant que ça pourrait m'être utile à un moment donné. Je pense que le moment est venu.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Les loups sont sensibles aux sons et aux odeurs. Les alfes sombres aussi. Il s'agit d'un diffuseur de phéromones à longue portée. On va le placer dans la forêt et en attirer un. Tu devras alors le maintenir au sol et lui injecter ce poison qui l'endormira sans le tuer. Pendant ce temps je couvrirai tes arrières au cas où l'alfe ne serait pas venu seule. Une fois la capture effectué on le ramènera au manoir Hale et on rassemblera tout le monde.

\- Un alpha pourra lui extraire ses souvenirs. C'est brillant comme plan.

\- L'expérience Boyd ! Vous y arriverez bien assez tôt.

\- Je suis impressionné shérif.

\- C'est pas le moment de l'être. On doit retrouver mon fils, ton ami. Tu es prêt ?

\- C'est parti.

Les deux montèrent ainsi dans la voiture du shérif en direction de la forêt, avec une détermination sans faille.

 **-Lux-**

Deaton venait d'arriver chez Melissa, qui était endormi sur le canapé tandis que Peter buvait ce qui semblait être son 112ème café. Il s'était empêché de dormir pour veiller sur Melissa pendant la nuit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Deaton ? Elle a pourtant interdit à tout le monde de se balader seul.

\- Tu sais bien que je suis le plus à même de contenir une attaque de l'alfe de ténèbres seul pour le moment. Stiles y viendra aussi lorsqu'il aura la maitrise de ses pouvoirs surement.

\- Bref, que me vaut le déplaisir de ta présence ici ?

\- L'alfe de ténèbres a attaqué la meute de Deucalion. Il ne reste qu'un survivant.

\- Dis-moi qu'il s'agit de Deucalion ! _avait alors supplié Melissa que la nouvelle avait réveillé en sursaut._

\- Deucalion a été tué. Et son pouvoir a été absorbé. _Avait fatalement assené Deaton._

\- On ne pourra plus l'arrêter sans Stiles. Il est impératif qu'on le retrouve. Maintenant plus que jamais. _Avait répondu Peter._

 **-Lux-**

Stiles s'était réveillé aux aurores et essayait par tous les moyens d'éveiller ses pouvoirs. Des pouvoirs dont il ne connaissait même pas la nature. Il ne le réalisait pas encore, mais il était probablement leur seul espoir de vaincre l'alfe de ténèbres à présent.


	12. Appel

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Je suis de retour après vous avoir laissé pendant un long moment.**

 **Je suis vraiment désolé mais avec les cours et la peur de prendre une mauvaise direction avec l'histoire, j'ai fait une pause.**

 **En tout cas, merci pour vos messages et reviews pour m'encourager à continuer.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Et on se retrouve assez vite en MP et Reviews !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Traque**

Alors que chacun des groupes se lançaient corps et âmes dans des plans nombreux et variés, basé sur les facultés des lycanthropes, ou sur l'expérience des humains, les filles avaient pensé à autre chose. Laura se souvenait que pendant toute son enfance et dans le but d'être formée à devenir une alpha encore plus exceptionnelle que sa mère, elle avait dû suivre les recherches surnaturelles de Deaton.

Durant ses recherches, elle en avait appris énormément sur la condition, et l'histoire des Banshee : le patrimoine culturel de Lydia. Elle avait alors réveillé Erica et la jeune Banshee dans la matinée pour qu'elle ne soit pas à la traine. Le réveil avait été difficile.

\- Oh ma tête, on aurait probablement pas du boire autant, _avait lancé Erica encore grog de la veille._

\- Mais si ça en valait la peine, on a pu penser à autre chose pendant une soirée, _répondit Laura, fraîche dès la matinée._

\- C'était une petite pause bien méritée mais on doit nous aussi rechercher Stiles. Des idées ? _La banshee venait de se lever elle aussi fraiche dès le réveil._

\- Non mais je sais pas comment vous faites ça, le matin je ressemble à un zombie mort qu'on a ressuscité puis re-tué puis re-ressuscité ! _Erica avait toujours été impressionnée par Lydia pour cela._

Les trois filles se mirent à rire un instant en se lançant des vannes, puis Laura intervint l'air plus sérieux.

\- J'ai une idée pour essayer de retrouver Stiles. Tout repose sur toi Lydia.

\- Ses pouvoirs de Banshee, c'est ça ? _Erica l'avait coupée._

\- Oui. Dans l'histoire des Banshee, certaines étaient si puissantes qu'elles étaient capables de se projeter physiquement vers une personne qu'elle recherche. Je ne sais pas exactement comment ça fonctionne, mais il semblerait que ce soit un peu comme de la….

\- Projection astrale, _avait dit Lydia, avant de reprendre._ Tu me penses vraiment capable de cela ?

\- On ne saurait jamais tant que l'on essaye pas, tu ne crois pas ? _avait répondu Laura, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres._

La rousse s'attacha alors les cheveux, avant de prendre un air sérieux, et de s'adresser aux deux autres filles.

\- Bon on se lance ?

Laura avait alors souri et installé Lydia sur une chaise, tandis qu'Erica allait se tenir debout derrière la rousse. L'alpha demanda alors à la banshee de se détendre, de fermer les yeux et de respirer doucement jusqu'à caler sa respiration sur les battements de son cœur. Le but de cet exercice était de décrocher Lydia de ses pensées superflues et de se focaliser sur elle-même et sur ses sens. Une fois cet état atteint, Laura demanda à Lydia de se concentrer et de visualiser Stiles.

La rousse se concentrait autant qu'elle le pouvait, et puisait dans tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour essayer de se connecter à Stiles. C'est alors que la voix de Laura se fit de plus en plus lointaine, alors que Lydia se retrouvait projetée dans une salle tout d'un blanc immaculé. Alors qu'elle s'avançait dans la pièce, ses pas claquaient et resonnaient, faisant sursauter la rousse qui se tournait et se retournait essayant d'évaluer la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Elle finit par apercevoir en face d'elle une souche d'arbre au milieu de la pièce, sur laquelle était assise une silhouette toute de noir vêtue encapuchée. Lydia s'approcha alors prudemment, tendant devant elle sa main droite. « _Stiles… Stiles c'est toi ?_ », elle chuchotait pour ne pas faire fuir la silhouette. Une fois à hauteur de cette dernière qui était de dos, la jeune banshee posa une main sur son épaule.

C'est alors que les lumières de la pièce se mirent à crépiter, tandis que la silhouette se retournait doucement. Les murs jadis blanc se teignaient de rouge, de sang, des cris retentissaient, explosant les tympans de la banshee, alors que la silhouette continuait à se retourner. Des flashs traversaient l'esprit de Lydia. Des cadavres d'enfants vidés de leur énergie vitale. Le corps sans vie de Claudia Stilinski laissé au même sort. Une meute de loups alphas éteints jonchant le sol.

La silhouette continuait à se retourner alors que Lydia se tenait la tête pour ne pas craquer sous l'affluence de ces images et de ces cris. Ce n'est lorsque Lydia eut une dernière vision après avoir entendu le cri d'une petite fille, que la silhouette se retourna et poussa violemment Lydia qui n'avait pas eût le temps de voir son visage, encore secouée par sa dernière vision.

Elle ouvrit alors brutalement les yeux alors que son corps propulsé en arrière fût fermement rattrapé par Erica.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu Lydia ? _avait prudemment demandé Erica._

\- L'alfe noir… Laura… Je suis désolé… _La rousse avait répondu en pleurs._

 **-Lux-**

A l'annonce de Deaton, Peter était allé réveiller Melissa pour lui expliquer la situation. Il semblait paniqué, sa respiration presque erratique et ses muscles tendus.

\- Et ce Ethan, qu'en penses-tu Deaton ? _Melissa avait une voix calme et pragmatique._

\- C'est l'un des deux jeune de la meute de Deucalion, il m'en avait parlé et nous avait demandé de les protéger si quelque chose venait à lui arriver. Je pense qu'on lui doit au moins ça. _Avait répondu l'émissaire un sourire contrit aux lèvres._

\- Si elle a intégré les pouvoirs de plusieurs alphas, on ne pourra plus la vaincre sans un alfe de lumière, sans Stiles. Il ne s'agit plus que de protéger Beacon Hills, le monde surnaturel dans son ensemble est en danger. _Avait assené Peter._

\- Contactez les autres groupes, et Deaton demande à Danny de ramener Ethan à la réunion ce soir. Le rendez-vous sera au manoir Hale. _Dit la jeune femme avec douceur._ Il semble que Boyd et John aient eux aussi des choses à nous montrer.

 **-Lux-**

Arrivés dans la forêt, le Sheriff expliqua une fois de plus le plan à Boyd, qui le regarda hochant de la tête et soupirant répétitivement.

\- Je pense que j'avais déjà bien compris la première fois John. _Il avait dit cela pour détendre l'atmosphère sachant ce qui préoccupait le Sheriff._

\- Ne sous-estimons plus jamais ces créatures. Cette erreur nous a tous coûté bien assez cher. Concentre-toi on y va.

Comme prévu, seulement quelques minutes après avoir enclenché le dispositif, un alfe apparut des branches au-dessus de Boyd pour se jeter sur ce dernier qu'il pensait responsable de cette odeur et de ce son. Le lycanthrope le saisit alors au vol pour le plaquer au sol comme indiqué par John, qui à son tour se précipita et injecté une substance à la bête qui s'évanouit immédiatement.

Les deux se hâtèrent vers la voiture pour emprisonner l'alfe à l'aide de sorbier quand le téléphone de John vibra. « _Rassemblement au manoir Hale. 21h. Il y a du nouveau. »_

\- On y va Boyd. Allons au manoir dès maintenant. On a plus grand-chose à faire ici.

 **-Lux-**

Isaac et Scott étaient toujours au loft réfléchissant à un plan d'action. Il leur semblait inutile de couvrir des zones déjà couvertes par le reste du groupe. Cependant, Scott, trop préoccupé par les révélations de sa mère ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose, alors qu'Isaac essayait de le rassurer.

\- Tu te souviens quand tu es devenu un loup-garou et que tu as dû le cacher à ta mère ? _Demanda Isaac saisissant la main de Scott pour que celui-ci le regarde._

\- Isaac, je…

\- Tu te souviens, toutes ces sorties en pleine nuit, tous ces mensonges dont tu savais qu'elle avait conscience mais que tu lui sortais quand même ?

\- Oui Isaac, mais elle savait, et me regardait dans les yeux en faisant mine de s'inquiéter. _Avait tristement répondu Scott._

\- Tu aurais été capable de sentir si elle mentait. Tu as toujours été le meilleur de nous tous pour ça. Est-ce qu'elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour toi ? _Lui demanda Isaac déterminé et ancrant son regard dans celui du nouvel alpha._

\- Non elle ne me mentait pas…

\- Et tu ne lui mentais pas non plus en lui de ne pas s'en faire, que tu la protègerais quoiqu'il arrive n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr mais…

Isaac serra un peu plus la main Scott et lui présenta un regard plein de compassion, un riche sincère, chaud, réconfortant. Un regard que le nouvel alpha appréciait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

\- Scott, quand on tient à quelqu'un, on a tous nos manières maladroites de les protéger. Par exemple moi je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'une douce pression venait s'exercer sur ses lèvres. La pression des lèvres de Scott qui serait plus encore la main du loup aux cheveux bouclés. C'était intense, c'était brûlant, c'était violent, c'était urgent. Un urgent désir des deux parts auquel ils cédaient enfin. C'était un instant de ceux qui nous font oublier tous les autres, un moment de ceux dont on se remémore toute une vie, une sensation qui nous suit toute une vie. Les deux langues se caressaient sensuellement alors que leurs lèvres se fondaient ensemble.

C'est alors que dans un même mouvement, les deux se reculèrent et se fixèrent un instant l'air inquiet.

\- Tu as senti ça toi aussi ? _Avait alors demandé Scott l'air grave._

\- Oui ça venait de la forêt… _Avait alors répondu le bouclé inquiet._

Les deux s'étaient rapidement changé et étaient prêt à partir. Ils sortirent rapidement du loft et se mirent à courir à travers la ville en direction de la forêt. Ils suivirent cet étrange parfum qui les attirait, brisant chaque branche sur leur chemin, écrasant chaque feuille après tout, il pouvait s'agir de Stiles.

Cette course effrénée les mena au cœur de la forêt, au Nemeton, autour duquel se trouvaient déjà Derek et Jackson, essoufflés et l'air inquiet.

L'odeur qu'ils avaient tous senti finit alors par retomber laissant les parfums naturels des lieux reprendre peu à peu le dessus. Mais avant cela, une odeur attira l'attention de Derek et Scott, qui s'échangèrent un regard sans rien dire aux deux autres. Derek pensa alors « _Toute cette histoire, c'est plus gros que ce qu'on imagine »._

Scott se tourna vers Isaac qui restait silencieux depuis un moment, un air préoccupé sur le visage.

\- Je te promets qu'on en discutera quand on aura un moment Isaac, _avait chuchoté Scott, récoltant ainsi un regard suspicieux de la part de Jackson oscillant du nouvel alpha au loup bouclé._

 **-Lux-**

Chaque groupe avait continué quelques recherches le temps de l'après-midi essayant de rassembler toujours plus d'indices pouvant les rapprocher de leur ami disparus mais en vain. C'est ainsi qu'à 21h tout le groupe était rassemblé au manoir pour débriefer sur leurs avancées et établir un nouveau plan d'action.

Danny s'avança alors pour prendre la parole et tira Ethan près de lui.

\- De mon côté j'ai fait des recherches dans les livres de la bibliothèque de Deaton mais je n'ai rien trouvé seul. C'est avec l'aide d'Ethan qu'on a pu trouver de nouvelles informations sur les alfes de lumière. Rien qui nous permette de retrouver Stiles à priori mais peut-être que ça pourrait aider plus tard. _Avait-t-il lancé devant les regards méfiants du reste du groupe._

\- C'est qui ce Ethan ? _Avait grogné Jackson regardant avec mépris le loup face à lui._

\- Range tes griffes Jackson, il appartenait à une meute d'alphas alliée exterminée par l'alfes des ténèbres. Il est sous notre protection, et avoir un loup en plus, alpha de surcroît pour affronter ce que l'on affronte n'est pas de trop, crois-moi. _Deaton, d'habitude calme, avait cette fois un ton autoritaire comme s'il ne voulait pas perdre une seconde._ Et qu'avez-vous trouvé Ethan et toi ?

\- On peut peut-être trouver Stiles grâce à son odeur si par chance ses pouvoir s'activent… _Avait dit l'humain enthousiaste, tombant sur des regards interrogatifs dans l'assemblée._

\- Danny est tombé sur un livre qui évoquait les facultés des alfes de lumières. Bien qu'elles soient variables, tout d'abord, certaines peuvent être héréditaires, mais aussi, il y a une faculté commune à tous les alfes de lumières… _Avait timidement avancé Ethan, voulant soutenir Danny._

\- L'essence, _repris Danny excité par sa découverte._ Les alfes de lumières étaient les êtres qui devaient rassembler les créatures surnaturelles. Ils ont hérité de la Lapis Vitae la capacité d'émettre une fragrance à laquelle tous les êtres surnaturels sont sensibles. Une odeur bien spécifique en gros. Il semblerait que ce soit un mélange de rose, de thym et d'…

« _D'aconit »_ avaient alors dit Isaac, Derek, Jackson et Scott d'une seule voix. Le reste du groupe s'était retourné vers eux, demandant visiblement plus d'explications quant à ce soudain gain de connaissances du groupe de garçons.

Derek expliqua alors que durant leur traque dans la forêt ils n'avaient rien trouvé de probant. Alors ils avaient erré et tourné dans la forêt tout l'après-midi en quête d'un son, d'une odeur, ou d'une trace, lorsque le vent souffla et une odeur étrange vint à eux. Elle était intense, à tel point qu'il leur semblait que même un humain à proximité aurait pu la sentir. Ils l'avaient alors suivie jusqu'à arriver à son épicentre, au milieu de la forêt, au niveau du…

\- Nemeton. _Avait alors poursuivi Scott._ Isaac et moi avons suivi la même piste. C'est comme ça qu'on a retrouvé Derek et Jackson. Mais à notre arrivée l'odeur était en train de retomber.

Scott et Derek se regardèrent alors se demandant s'ils devaient en parler maintenant ou non. Mais Scott détourna le regard et poursuivit.

\- Je pense que Stiles est à proximité du Nemeton… On devrait aller voir.

Lydia s'avança alors à son tour et chassa de la main le propos de Scott.

\- Il se passe effectivement quelque chose sous le Nemeton je dirai. _Avait-t-elle commencé par dire._ J'ai utilisé un de mes pouvoirs pour me projeter astralement jusqu'à Stiles, mais tout ce que j'ai trouvé était une grande salle blanche avec le Nemeton au centre sur lequel se trouvait une silhouette. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse de Stiles. Je pense que c'était elle…

A peine eut-elle terminé son propos, que les loups la poussèrent elle et Danny derrière eux, sortirent les griffes et se mirent en position d'attaque en direction de l'entrée du manoir alors que des pas claquaient sur le pas de la porte.

Les pas se rapprochaient, inévitablement, inexorablement, faisant monter la tension dans la pièce. A chaque pas, chacun se crispait un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que les pas s'arrêtèrent au plus près de l'entrée, et que la porte s'ouvrit...

* * *

 **Juju: Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Y a pas beaucoup de Jackson/Derek cette fois mais il y a d'autres paires. J'espère que tu aimeras.**

 **Wolfie Miami: Voilà je t'ai fait trop attendre je suis désolé ! Mais j'espère que l'attente en valait la peine :D**

 **LydiaMartin33430: Y a du nouveau ici ! Ca avance ça avance ! Comment ils vont sauver Stiles ? Danny et Ethan trop mignons je trouve !**

 **AnthonyRd: Eh bien continuons sur cette lancée ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que tu as aimé.**

 **Oniris9: Voilà la suite ! J'espère que tu as autant aimé !**

 **Kuroe17: Oui il y a une suite, et il y aura même une fin ahah. Je suis pas trop pris ces vacances du coup ça déroule :D**

 **Julie-Deolivera: Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu as aimé !**

* * *

 **Je vous laisse sur un gros cliffhanger le temps que vous essayiez de deviné sur qui vient de tomber sur la meute !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !**

 **On se retrouve vendredi pour le chapitre 12 ! :D**

 **Lux**


	13. Gardien

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **On ne va pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin ! La Lanterne est de retour pour un nouveau chapitre !**

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

 **On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Gardien**

La porte s'était ouverte laissant l'ensemble des membres des deux meutes sous le choc. Ils ne pensaient pas que cela arriverait si vite. Ils n'auraient jamais imaginé se retrouver face à face aussi tôt. Et pourtant… Là… Devant eux, se trouvaient deux silhouettes dont l'une était familière. Non, plus que familière. Ils l'avaient cherché, ils l'avaient attendu. Il était revenu.

Comme un immuable réflexe, comme un mécanisme, un automatisme, le Sheriff s'était rué, les yeux embués dans les bras de son fils. Il s'était accroché à son cou, les jambes flageolantes et les larmes ruisselant le long de ses joues. Sa joie, sa satisfaction de retrouver Stiles ne trouvaient aucun mot pour les exprimer. C'était comme retrouver une partie de son âme. Avoir faim après une interminable période de jeûne. Avoir soif après que les pleurs aient asséché un corps.

Stiles était de retour mais seul John avait bougé. Il était si submergé d'émotions qu'il ne remarqua ni la retenue des membres des meutes derrière lui, ni le visage fermé de Stiles. Les autres n'avaient pas bougé, et observait avec interrogation et méfiance la jeune fille derrière Stiles.

Après un long moment durant lequel la situation resta ainsi, Stiles se décida à bouger, et repoussa silencieusement son père, qui, sous le choc recula pour rejoindre le reste du groupe et faire face à Stiles et la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait.

\- Stiles ? _avait prudemment commencé John. Le regard cherchant celui de son fils_

\- J'imagine que tout le monde est au courant ? _Stiles n'avait pas accordé un regard à son père mais son regard balayait l'assemblée qui lui faisait face._ L'histoire des alfes je veux dire, j'imagine que vous savez tout, sinon vous ne seriez pas tous là. Papa, je ne te pose pas la question. Melissa, Deaton et Peter non plus, vous étiez amis avec maman. Laura ? Toi aussi tu savais n'est-ce pas ?

Tout ce qu'il eut comme réponse fut un regard fuyant de la louve alpha. Elle s'en voulait. Depuis son retour à Beacon Hills, elle s'était rapproché de Stiles. Leur caractère enjoué, et leur capacité commune à casser les pieds de Derek les avait rapprochés. Mais elle aussi, comme tous les autres adultes lui avait menti. Et ça, c'était impardonnable.

\- Je vous présente Camilla. _Avait alors continué Stiles faisant fi de son ressentiment._ Elle était emprisonnée avec moi. Tout comme moi, elle est un alfe de lumière. Et celui qui nous a enlevé, c'est Gérard Argent.

La stupeur frappa alors tout le groupe doublement. Tout d'abord, Gérard Argent. Cette vipère. C'était donc lui le responsable de toute cette pagaille. Ce n'était pas possible. Et un autre alfe de lumière ? Stiles n'était-il pas supposé être le dernier ? Les esprits cogitaient, brassaient les informations, et les mécaniques tournaient. C'est alors Danny qui réalisa.

\- Gérard Argent est humain. D'après ce que l'on sait à présent de l'histoire des alfes, l'alfe de ténèbres est un être aussi vieux que le monde. Ce qui voudrait dire que…

\- Gérard s'est associé à l'alfe et l'a aidé à enlever Stiles. _Comprit alors Boyd._

\- Ce monstre d'Argent ne s'associe jamais à personne sans intérêt, surtout pas à un être aussi mauvais. _Avait alors remarqué Jackson parlant en connaissance._

\- Et puis, bien que je doute qu'il ait un cœur, je pense qu'il aimait sincèrement Alison. _Scott avait grimacé en prononçant son prénom._ Il ne se lierait jamais à ceux qui ont tué sa petite-fille sans un but.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau dans la pièce. Chacun essayait d'assimiler les informations, de comprendre le schéma global, de comprendre ce qu'il était en train d'arriver. Ça avait l'air grand et quelque chose semblait encore leur échapper.

\- Stiles, à quoi ressemblait la salle dans laquelle tu étais détenu ? _Avait alors lancé Lydia semblant avoir réalisé quelque chose._

\- C'était une grand salle toute blanche, genre hôpital psychiatrique… _avait alors répondu l'hyperactif._ Ou blanc cassé. C'était blanc du genre qui te brûle les yeux. Mais pas non plus trop trop trop blanc tu vois ? Y a vraiment trop de nuance de couleurs je comprends jamais rien à…

\- Quand tu t'es réveillé tu étais seul ? _Avait alors interrompu la banshee en claquant des doigts._

\- Oui… Enfin non… Enfin au départ je croyais être seul mais en fait Camilla était là. Pourquoi, je comprends pas ?

\- Où est ce que vous étiez détenus, Stiles ?

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça Lydia, je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir.

\- Où ? Réponds-moi s'il te plaît ! _Avait alors hurlé la banshee._

\- Sous le Nemeton, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous fait avancer….

Les autres comprirent alors où voulait en venir la Banshee. Tous les regards se croisaient. Chacun comprit le message de Lydia, chacun comprit le danger potentiel qui pesait actuellement. Tous regardaient Camilla avec méfiance, prêt à réagir à tout instant.

\- C'est quoi votre problème ?! Pourquoi vous la regardez tous comme ça ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?! _Stiles avait alors hurlé comprenant ce que tous insinuaient._

\- Stiles je ne pense pas que Camilla est celle que tu penses… J'ai eu une vision… Sous le Nemeton, en te cherchant, il y avait … _Avait alors tenté Lydia_

\- Tu parles de tes visions sous forme de symbole qu'on comprend tous de travers la plupart du temps ? C'est là-dessus que tu te bases ?! Ou sur ce que t'a raconté mon père ? _Stiles avait craché ces paroles._ Scott dis leur ! _Il était tombé sur le regard fuyant de son meilleur ami._ Isaac ?! _même chose._ Erica ?!

\- Je suis désolé Stiles. _Avait tristement répondu la blonde._

\- Vous n'imaginez même pas la moitié des choses que nous avons vécu là-bas. Camilla et moi. _Avait alors repris Stiles calmement._ Si vous pensez que je suis le seul à avoir souffert, vous vous trompez. Sans elle je ne serai pas devant vous à cet instant. _Avait-il ajouté en pointant la jeune femme du doigt._ De nous tous, j'ai toujours été celui avec le meilleur instinct, et je vous demandais une fois encore de me faire confiance. De faire confiance à mon jugement. Mais vous ne m'accordez même pas ça.

\- Stiles… _Avait tenté Jackson._

\- Imaginez un instant avoir pensé toute votre vie vous connaître, connaître votre histoire, connaître votre famille, et vous rendre compte que tout était faux. Imaginez tout perdre, et chuter inévitablement. Imaginer souffrir de crises de panique, et que votre seul réconfort, que vous pensiez être votre famille, vous soit enlevé. Je me suis cru seul un instant après toutes ces révélations, mais il se trouve que je ne suis pas seul, Camilla est comme moi. Vous aviez juste à m'accorder ça. Juste une chose.

La culpabilité venait alors emplir la salle. John se mordait les doigts d'avoir menti à son fils de la sorte. Scott se reprochait de ne pas savoir comment soutenir son meilleur ami. Isaac, Boyd et Erica ne savaient que répondre. Lydia restait ferme. Elle avait confiance en Stiles, mais tout son être lui criait de se méfier. Laura, Deaton et Melissa observaient simplement la situation réfléchissant à un moyen de se sortir de toute cette tension avant d'atteindre un point de non-retour. Jackson lui voulait faire confiance à cet idiot d'hyperactif qu'il adorait, mais jamais il n'avait vu l'instinct de sa Lydia faillir.

Quant à Derek, il était sûr d'une chose. Peu importe ce qu'il se passerait, peu importe si son loup lui criait de suivre Lydia, il était persuadé d'une chose. Toute cette histoire avait commencé par sa faute. Et donc quoiqu'il arrive, même contre son gré, il veillerait sur Stiles.

\- Personne ne changera d'avis hein ? _Avait alors dit Stiles._ Très bien. J'imagine que vous avez bien suivi les leçons d'histoires de Deaton. _Avait alors ironiquement lancé Stiles._ Vous savez donc qu'il y a une capacité que seul les alfes de lumière ont, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se retourna alors vers Camilla, qui tout le long de cet échange était restée silencieuse, cachée derrière lui, effrayée qu'à chaque instant une des personnes présentes dans cette pièce puisse lui sauter au cou. Elle comprit ce que Stiles voulait lui dire et s'avança alors jusqu'à lui.

Elle leva alors ses deux mains, paumes vers le ciel en creux, puis ferma les yeux comme pour se recueillir en elle-même. Une douce brise traversa le manoir, touchant chacun des membres présents, transportant un doux effluve. Un parfum de rose, de thym et d'aconit. Une odeur délicieuse qui attirait inéluctablement chacune des créatures surnaturelles présentes. Comme un appel irrésistible, comme une voix lascive qui attire inévitablement. Comme la voix … du Nemeton.

Stiles posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de Camilla, qui, brusquement ferma ses paumes dans un assourdissant claquement qui ramena chacun à la réalité.

L'hyperactif pris alors la main de Camilla et l'attira derrière lui vers la sortie du manoir. Mais avant de sortir, il se tourna une dernière fois vers le groupe, le regard noir.

\- Il y aura du sorbier tout autour de chez moi, et si cela ne suffit pas…

L'hyperactif leva alors le bras majestueusement vers la forêt se trouva devant lui. La terre au sol se mit à doucement s'élever, tandis que les feuilles se mirent à danser. Les arbres s'agitaient et le vent sifflait de plus en plus fort. Soudain, une violente bourrasque traversa la forêt brisant des branches, perforant l'air qu'elle traversait, arrachant feuilles et fleurs, avant de venir s'écraser sur les murs du manoir.

Tout se calma lorsque l'adolescent baissa sa main, et s'éloigna dans la forêt dans plus regarder derrière lui. Camilla à ses côtés.

\- Je suis désolée Stiles. _Dit-elle alors le regard plein de culpabilité, et de désolation pour son ami._

 **-Lux-**

Dès le départ de Gérard hors de la salle, Stiles fut fébrile. Toute cette confrontation lui avait donné une idée. Mais avant de la mettre en pratique il avait besoin de quelques informations.

\- Camilla, on peut peut-être sortir d'ici.

\- Comment ? Ça fait déjà quelques que je suis ici, mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé de faille. _Avait-elle alors répondu, curieuse._

\- D'abord peux-tu me dire quels sont nos pouvoirs en tant qu'alfes de lumière ?

\- Eh bien… cela varie d'un alfe de lumière à l'autre. A l'origine chacun des Hommes en contact direct avec la Lapis Vitae a reçu un pouvoir différent. L'un d'eux contrôlait le vent, un autre le feu, un était télépathe, un autre se téléportait etc... Ils s'agissaient de pouvoirs qui se transmettaient aux générations suivantes. _Avait alors raconté Camilla._

\- En gros chaque lignée a un pouvoir qui se transmet. _Tilta alors l'hyperactif._

\- C'est l'idée. Sauf qu'en plus de ce pouvoir, chaque alfe à partir de la deuxième génération avait vu en plus du pouvoir générationnel apparaître un pouvoir supplémentaires et aléatoire. _Avait alors ajouté Camilla._ Et avec les croisements certains se retrouvaient dotés de nombreux pouvoirs. En bref, sans connaître ta lignée, je ne peux pas te dire quels pouvoirs tu as…

\- C'est embêtant ça, ça gâche tout… _avait alors lancé Stiles déçu._

\- Attends ce n'est pas tout. _Avait alors dit la jeune femme._ Il y avait tout de même un pouvoir que les alfes avaient en commun si tu m'as bien suivi. Celui de libérer une essence faite pour attirer les êtres surnaturels. C'est un pouvoir tout à fait inné qui se libère dans diverses situations, échappant parfois à notre contrôle.

\- Hm… Je vois ! Et toi ? C'est quoi tes pouvoirs ?

\- Moi comme tu as pu le voir, je contrôle dans une certaine limite la gravité, et je suis aussi télépathe. _Avait répondu la jeune femme en souriant lorsqu'elle vit l'hyperactif rougir._

\- Tu as… _Dit-il alors embarrassé qu'elle ait pu entendre ses pensées les plus profondes._

\- Non non ne t'en fais pas ! Un alfe de lumière ne peut pas accéder à l'esprit d'un autre alfe de lumière.

\- Bon tu me rassures.

\- Ah et je dirai que tu as aussi des capacités d'amplification vu comme mon pouvoir s'est accru à ton contact.

\- Oh ! Génial ! Parfait ! J'ai un plan !

L'idée de Stiles était simple. Se remettre en résonnance comme ils l'avaient fait avant l'arrivée de Gérard, en espérant que l'énergie libérée attire à nouveau ce monstre. Puis utiliser les pouvoirs de Camilla pour mettre Gérard et les alfes noirs HS. Utiliser les pouvoirs télépathes de Camilla pour trouver la sortie dans l'esprit de Gérard, et sortir de là très rapidement.

C'est donc ainsi que le lendemain matin, dès le réveil, les deux avaient pratiqué pour être au point la soirée venue. Ils s'étaient entrainés et entrainés, Camilla apprenant à Stiles à se laisser aller à ses capacités. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi qu'ils réalisèrent que Stiles était capable de contrôler l'air. Ils avaient ainsi continué à entrainer leurs capacités jusqu'à la nuit tombée.

Une fois prêts, les deux se mirent alors en position au milieu de la pièce et se prirent par les mains. Stiles usait de son pouvoir d'amplification alors que Camilla utilisait sa gravitation. Les deux jeunes s'élevèrent alors dans les airs, comme la veille, alors que la pièce se met à trembler, alertant comme prévus Gérard et les alfes.

A peine fut il entré dans la pièce que Stiles le projeta contre le mur par une bourrasque de vent, pendant que Camilla s'occupait d'écraser les alfes aux plafonds. Les deux se ruèrent alors vers Gérard pour que Camilla puisse lui extraire les informations. Ainsi, ils avaient pu s'échapper comme prévu. A peine sortis, Stiles attrapa le bras de Camilla et se mit à courir à travers la forêt en direction de l'endroit le plus proche où il pensait pouvoir être en sécurité, au manoir Hale. Auprès de Laura, et de Derek.

 **-Lux-**

A présent, Stiles s'éloignait de ce qu'il pensait être son refuge, dos à ses amis, dont les visages criaient la tristesse. Ils le regardaient tous partir sans bouger. Tous, sauf Derek. Derek s'était juré de le protéger qu'il le veuille ou non.

* * *

 **Voilà !**

 **Un peu dur ce chapitre hein ?! Il a été très dur à écrire pour moi.**

 **Quel camp choisissez vous ? Que va t-il se passer ?**

 **Ah et aussi je pense que vous l'avez deviné le Sterek va vraiment démarrer à présent.**

 **Comme toujours on se retrouver en MP, Reviews et autres ;)**

* * *

 **Wolfie Miami:** **Maintenant que tu es remise dans le bain, on va essayer de ne plus en sortir ! Je suis quasi sûr que celui ci tu vas pas trop l'aimer :p**

 **julie-deolivera:** **Tout commence à voler en éclat là... Sauf le Sterek qui va se lancer maintenant comme tu as du t'en douter ! J'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop de les maltraiter comme ça ahah !**


	14. Frictions

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Back again pour le nouveau chapitre !**

 **Un chapitre presqu'entièrement centré sur Sterek**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Frictions**

Le départ et la menace de Stiles avaient laissé chacun des membres du groupe dans un état de choc. Aucun d'eux ne réalisait ce qu'il venait de se passer. Comment tout s'était envenimé aussi rapidement.

Scott voyait simplement son ami s'éloignait un peu plus à chaque pas. Il savait qu'il devait le retenir, ou au moins essayer, mais son corps ne bougeait pas. Jamais Stiles ne l'avait regardé ainsi. Jamais il n'avait eu peur de son frère de cœur. Mais à cet instant, pour un court moment, il le craignait. C'est perdu dans ses pensées qu'un courant d'air crée par un ombre rapide passant à côté de lui le ramena à la réalité.

Derek avait comme tout le monde mis du temps à réaliser ce qu'il était en train de se passer. La rupture qui était en train d'avoir lieu. Dès lors que Stiles eut tourné le dos, Derek hurla à son corps de bouger. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas laisser Stiles partir, il devait le retenir, il devait le protéger quoiqu'il arrive. Après tout, toute cette situation, tout ce qu'il arrivait à Stiles était de sa faute…

Alors, bien que Stiles était déjà probablement arrivé chez lui au moment où le corps de Derek s'était mis à bouger, il allait le rattraper, il ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir pu atteindre l'hyperactif agaçant.

 **-Lux-**

Stiles et Camilla étaient arrivés chez les Stilinski. Le visage de Stiles était resté fermé durant tout le trajet, et il n'avait pas adressé un mot à Camilla qui avait passé tout ce temps à s'excuser de la situation et à essayer de faire parler son ami.

En entrant dans la maison, Camilla ne savait plus quoi faire pour aider Stiles. Elle l'attrapa alors par le bras alors que celui était sur le point de monter se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Le choc la frappa alors lorsque l'adolescent se retourna. Ses yeux plus tôt embués étaient rougis, et ruisselaient le long de ses joues, venant caresser chacun des grains de beauté sur sa peau. Stiles pleurait. La détresse sur son visage brisait le cœur de la jeune fille. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder. Elle le trouvait si attendrissant, si sincère, si attirant. Ne sachant comment le calmer, Camilla pensa alors à l'épisode sous le Németon où leurs esprits s'étaient connectés. Elle saisit alors la main de Stiles et fit circuler sa magie là où leurs deux paumes s'unissaient. Une légère brise venait traverser le salon, tandis qu'une douce sensation de chaleur venait les traverser de toutes parts. Comme à ce moment-là sous le Németon, leurs corps s'élevaient à nouveau. Leurs pieds se décollaient du sol et leurs corps se rapprochaient inexorablement. Comme à nouveau pris dans une trace, les deux jeunes étaient sur le point de sceller leurs lèvres quand un grand fracas résonna à l'extérieur.

Ce choc les ramena à eux et au sol. Stiles se précipita alors à l'extérieur, et vit un loup se heurter sans relâche sur la barrière de sorbier. Un loup au pelage noir, qui avait cessé son attaque lorsqu'il vit Stiles face à lui, séparé de lui simplement par la barrière magique. Il reprit alors forme humaine devant l'hyperactif dont le regard passa de la confusion à la gêne lorsque celui-ci réalisa que Derek était face à lui totalement nu.

\- Stiles, je…, _commença alors le grand brun_

\- Tire-toi Derek ! Je pensais avoir été clair au manoir ! _L'adolescent avait répondu sans grande assurance dans la voix alors que son regard fuyait de toute ses forces la vue de l'éphèbe face à lui._

\- Tu sais que je sens l'effet que je te fais Stiles ? _Avait alors dit le loup, un sourire narquois aux lèvres._

\- Hé ! Habille-toi au moins pour me parler !

\- Je m'habille si tu me laisse d'abord entrer.

L'adolescent fustigeait du chantage flagrant que lui faisait Derek, mais en toute honnêteté il l'aurait bien laissé de l'autre côté de la barrière si cela signifiait qu'il pouvait contempler cette vue un peu plus longtemps.

En réalité Stiles s'inquiétait pour Derek. Il savait que ce dernier se reprochait tout ce qu'il se passait et était prêt à l'écouter, au moins pour le remercier d'avoir veillé sur lui après leur accident dans la forêt. Il se couvrit alors les yeux et ouvrit une brèche dans la barrière de sorbier pour laisser Derek entrer, avant de la refermer aussitôt après, tout en lui tendant sa veste.

\- Ok ! Tu peux venir, mais tu montes dans ma chambre te changer avant que je t'écoute ! _L'adolescent était chamboulé mais heureux de voir Derek._

Durant l'échange, Camilla était restée en retrait, réalisant que Stiles connaissait le loup qui se trouvait face à eux. Lorsqu'elle vit la tension entre les deux, elle retourna dans la maison pour leur laisser un moment. Elle monta alors à l'étage et se dirigea presque instinctivement vers la chambre qu'elle avait reconnu comme était celle de Stiles. De la magie lui semblait émaner de la pièce. Elle se rendit alors que l'adolescent serait probablement un jour un alfe puissant.

Elle était entrée dans la chambre, et le désordre ambiant ne la surprenait pas tellement voyant un peu la personnalité de Stiles. Des BDs trainaient ci et là, des caleçons (probablement sales) jonchaient le sol, et une boite en bois était posé au chevet du lit de l'hyperactif. Camilla s'avança alors vers la boîte pour la voir d'un peu plus près, et alors qu'elle allait la saisir, Derek l'interrompit en entrant dans la chambre de Stiles.

\- Désolé, je ne savais pas que tu étais là. _Lança Derek à Camilla, en resserrant la veste de Stiles autour de sa taille._

\- Euh… Pardon je te laisse la place. _Répondit la jeune fille visiblement gênée, se précipitant pour sortir de la chambre._

Derek l'intercepta alors en la saisissant sans violence par le bras avant qu'elle ne parte.

\- Ils sont la meute de Stiles. Et trop de choses leur sont déjà arrivées. _Commençait le grand brun._ Comprends qu'ils méfient.

\- Je comprends parfaitement ne t'en fais pas. J'en aurais fait de même pour protéger ma famille si j'avais pu. _Répondit alors Camilla un sourire contrit au visage, avant de se défaire de l'emprise de Derek._

\- Une dernière chose, je t'accorde le bénéfice du doute. _Il avait marqué une pause pour que le regard de Camilla croise ses yeux qu'il avait fait luire._ Mais si tu fais le moindre mal à Stiles... Je t'étriperai moi-même.

La jeune fille l'avait alors regardé pour évaluer son sérieux, et s'en était allé rejoindre Stiles à l'étage inférieur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? _Lui demanda alors Stiles, curieux après les avoir entendus parler._

\- Je crois qu'il m'aime bien. _Répondit la jeune fille le sourire aux lèvres._

Stiles était surpris de cette impression que le loup brun avait laissé à Camilla. Habituellement, les gens le trouvaient plutôt rustre, voire sauvage. Il se souvenait de la première fois où il avait vu Derek dans la forêt. A quel point Derek le terrorisait au départ, avec cette habitude qu'il avait toujours de grogner plus que de parler à l'hyperactif, ou de le frapper pour le ramener à lui lorsqu'il dérivait dans ses pensées. On aurait pu penser que c'était violent, ou que l'agacement de Derek était une marque de haine envers le jeune, mais c'était leur truc à eux, leur manière de se montrer qu'ils s'appréciaient. Et Stiles le savait. Derek n'avait pas besoin de le lui dire. C'est pour ça que plus que n'importe qui, il était content à cet instant de pouvoir compter sur Derek.

\- C'est sur ces pensées que Stiles monta rejoindre Derek après avoir installé Camilla dans la chambre d'invités qui se trouvait à l'étage à côté de la chambre du Sheriff.

Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, Stiles trouva Derek assis sur son lit, les bras croisés sur le torse, et la tête baissée. Il était pensif. Et il était vêtu… comme d'habitude. Un jean parfaitement taillé, un t-shirt blanc qui saillait les courbures de son torse musclé, et sa paire de baskets.

\- Attends ! Ils sortent d'où ces vêtements ?! C'est pas les miens, et t'étais nu tout à l'heure ! _Cria le jeune, arrachant un sourire au loup._

Longue histoire, je les avais cachés pour voir ta réaction à ce moment. _Il sortit en même temps son téléphone pour prendre une photo de l'hyperactif._ Ça me servira probablement un jour.

Stiles bondit alors sur le loup pour essayer de récupérer le téléphone du loup, mais fut presque immédiatement plaqué sur son lit par Derek qui s'était assis sur lui. Se rendant à l'évidence qu'il ne pouvait pas supprimer la dites photo, il frappa deux fois sur le lit.

\- V'avanone. _Essaya-t-il alors de dire._

\- Quoi ? Je comprends pas. _Rit alors le loup._

\- J'A-BAN-DONNE ! _hurla alors Stiles ayant réussi à lever la tête un instant._

Derek défit alors sa prise et s'installa face à Stiles. Il baissa la tête ne sachant comment se lancer dans une conversation qui les mettrait sans aucun doute tous deux mal à l'aise. Mais ils devaient parler de toute cette situation. Derek devait s'excuser.

\- Je suis content que tu aille bien Stiles.

\- Ouais moi aussi je suis content. J'ai cru que j'allais devoir me taper le Gérard Argent pendant dieu sait combien de temps. T'imagine un peu l'horreur de devoir rester avec lui tout ce temps et l'entendre à chaque fois dire…

\- Tais-toi Stiles, _Avait alors grogné le loup._

\- Non je pensais plus à …

\- Stiles ! _Avait alors crié le loup._ Je suis désolé de t'avoir mis dans cette situation.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses Derek ? Ok tu m'as sauvagement attaqué dans la forêt mais c'est pas toi qui m'a enlevé… A moins que tu ne sois l'alfe qui me traque ?

Derek sourit alors aux inepties de Stiles avant de partager avec lui toutes les informations que Deaton et le reste de la meute d'adultes leur avait confié. De l'origine de l'éveil des pouvoirs de Stiles, à l'histoire de sa mère, en passant par l'histoire des alfes que Stiles avait déjà entendue de Camilla.

En entendant tout cela Stiles en voulait encore plus à son père de lui avoir caché ça, mais il réalisait aussi que le sheriff ne pouvait faire autrement que de respecter le vœu de la mère de l'adolescent.

\- Toi tu étais au courant de tout ça Derek ?

\- Non, ça remettait beaucoup de chose en perspective. Mais je ne peux pas leur en vouloir. J'aurais fait la même chose. _Avait répondu le loup la tête baissée, avant de serrer ses poings._ C'est juste grisant d'avoir l'impression qu'ils nous ont laissé derrière. Et je pense que la mort de la mes parents n'était pas accidentelle.

\- Je sais pas ce que je devrais faire. Je sais que je ne devrais pas en vouloir à mon père, mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour que ça passe. _Admit alors Stiles._ Et la réaction des autres face à Camilla… Elle m'a sauvé Derek… Tu comprends ?

\- Tu lui fais confiance Stiles ?

\- Oui. Je sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais je sais que je peux lui faire confiance. Et je demandais juste que vous fassiez confiance à mon instinct pour une fois.

\- Stiles, je te suis. Prends le temps qu'il te faudra. Mais permets moi de veiller sur toi juste au cas où, aussi longtemps qu'il te faudra avant de revenir à la meute, laisse-moi assurer tes arrières.

\- Tu serais mon loup de garde genre ? _Avait répondu l'hyperactif tout sourire._

\- Non. _Lui avait alors lancé le loup._

\- Mon bodyguard ?

\- Non Stiles.

\- Mon sourwolf de compagnie ?

\- La ferme.

Stiles était hilare devant le visage fermé de Derek qui grommelait qu'il allait finir par arracher la carotide de l'hyperactif un jour. Le rire de Stiles s'intensifiait au point de sérieusement agacer Derek qui le ramena sur Terre par une petite tape à l'arrière de la tête.

\- Aïe ! Grosse brute ! _Dit-il alors faisant mine de bouder comme un grand enfant. Avant de se reprendre._ Derek, tu… Est-ce que… Merci pour tout.

\- Tais-toi et va te coucher maintenant, je serai dans l'arbre si tu as besoin de moi.

\- Il y a suffisamment de place pour deux dans mon lit, j'ai pas envie de dormir seul, s'il te plait.

La tristesse dans la supplication de Stiles acheva Derek d'accepter la proposition. Stiles se changea alors et enfila un short et un t-shirt, et tendit la même chose à Derek, pour qui ces vêtements bien trop serrés en dévoilaient beaucoup de sa … morphologie.

Ils se glissèrent alors tous deux sous la couverture de l'hyperactif et discutèrent jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent s'endorme, peu après suivi de Derek.

 **-Lux-**

Du côté des meutes, après l'éclat de Stiles et le départ de Derek, personne n'avait dit un mot pendant un long moment. C'est alors que Scott rompit le silence.

\- Je… Je vais rentrer. Je peux pas rester là. _Avait-il alors dit._

\- Vous pouvez tous venir chez moi. Mes parents ne sont pas là ce soir. Et je pense qu'aucun de nous ne veux rester seul ce soir. _Avait alors lancé Jackson conscient de l'ambiance qui pesait sur tout le monde._

Il s'avance alors vers la sortie, Lydia dévastée à ses côtés, et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa voiture, toute la meute des jeunes le suivit silencieusement. Lydia, Erica et Boyd montèrent avec lui, Scott pris sa moto avec Isaac, et Danny monta avec Ethan dans sa voiture.

Deaton annonça lui, qu'il préférait essayer de tirer des informations de l'alfe que Boyd et John avaient capturés, n'étant pas en mesure de dormir. Il se préparait à partir, quand Laura lui proposa de l'accompagner. Peter et Melissa eux firent le choix de rester aux côtés de John qui était resté mutique de l'arrivée de Stiles à son départ. Il tremblait, et regardait le sol, comme s'il voulait s'y enfoncer.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait Claudia ? _Se lamenta-t-il en s'effondrant en larmes au sol, rattrapé par Peter._

* * *

 **Wolfie** **Miami:** **Ma fidèle Wolfie ! Toujours aussi plaisants de te lire ! Par contre j'ai pas bien compris, tu aimes le fait que les alfes ne soient pas le plus mis en avant ? Voilà le Sterek qui commence assez fort ! Hâte de lire ton prochain comment !**

 **Julie-deoliveira: Comment ça tu n'aimes pas Camilla ahah ! Bon en tout cas visiblement t'es pas la seule à pas la sentir, mais on verra bien ;)**

 **Guest:** **Voilà la suite que tu attendais ahah ! En espérant qu'elle t'a autant plu !**

* * *

 **Désolé pour les inconditionnels de John, mais il a un peu merdé et il en souffre maintenant ! Et pour ceux qui aiment le Derek tout grognon, il a un peu changé pendant la recherche de ses parents dans notre histoire ahah pour le meilleur ?**

 **Le prochaine chapitre arrive au plus tard mardi prochain, j'aurais pas mon ordi ce week end du 14 juillet !**

 **Bonne fête à vous !**

 **A très vite !**

 **Lux lux**


	15. Fracture

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Un retour très tardif, ça prendrait énormément de temps à expliquer ici, et ça n'intéresse probablement personne.**

 **Mais je suis de retour pour un troisième tour de La Lanterne. Je me tiendrai à la publication hebdomadaire (tous les vendredis) jusqu'à la fin !**

 **Vraiment désolé pour tout. Et on se retrouve en PM et reviews comme toujours (reviews qui me font toujours autant rire et plaisir !)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Fracture**

\- J'en peux plus ! Quelqu'un va finir par dire quelque chose ?!

La voix de Jackson venait rompre le silence pesant qui embrumait le salon du jeune loup, dans lequel était rassemblé l'ensemble de la meute. Personne n'avait osé parler après le choc des retrouvailles avec Stiles. Etait-ce encore leur Stiles ? Bien sûr, mais il leur semblait si différent, changé. Et cette Camilla… Même si tout criait à Lydia de s'en méfier, sa présence au manoir n'avait pas semblé si menaçante.

\- Lydia… Tu es sûre de toi cette fois ? _Avait timidement demandé Isaac, assis, en retrait à coté de Scott._ Je te fais totalement confiance, mais l'instinct de Stiles s'est souvent avéré fiable. Alors es-tu sûre à 100% qu'elle est une menace ?

\- DE QUOI TU PARLES ? TU PENSES VRAIMENT QU'APRES AVOIR SUBI CES BLESSURES, ON PEUT … ? _Jackson avait hurlé de rage pris par la confusion de la situation_

\- JACKSON ! _La banshee avait hurlé à son tour, provoquant un regard désolé dans les yeux de son homme_

\- Je suis désolé Lydia, je ne voulais pas…

\- On est tous dans la même situation Jackson, ne commence pas à passer tes nerfs sur Isaac ! _Avait commencé Scott d'un ton autoritaire._ De quoi est-ce qu'il parle Lydia ? Qu'est ce que tu ne nous as pas dit ?

La banshee avait alors montré les marques évanescentes qu'elle avait reçu sur son corps lors de sa vision à l'école. Celles mêmes laissées par les alfes dans sa vision, et qui étaient réellement apparues sur sa peau.

\- A ce moment-là, mon pouvoir avait été comme boosté. Comme si j'étais réellement projetée dans la vision, alors qu'habituellement ça ressemble plutôt à de la projection astrale. Et quand Stiles est arrivé avec Camilla, j'ai ressenti la même intensité de mon pouvoir, c'est pour ça que j'ai immédiatement pensé que c'était Camilla, mais le dénominateur commun de ces deux fois c'est…

\- Stiles… _avait terminé le nouvel alpha, déploré._

\- Tu aurais dû nous en parler Lydia, on aurait pu essayer de comprendre avec toi, on est ta meute, _Avait alors dit Danny pour apaiser la situation_

\- Il a raison Lydia, on est là pour toi, on doit veiller les uns sur les autres. _Avait alors ajouté Scott._

Un grognement vint rompre cette discussion. Ses yeux bleus luisaient tout autant qu'il se remplissaient de rage.

\- TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ?! _avait alors hurlé de rage Jackson, bondissant sur Scott._ Sur TOUTES ces putains d'années que tu as passé auprès de Stiles, à vivre comme des frères tu ne t'es rendu compte de rien. TU es censé être le cœur de cette meute, TU es censé voir lesquels des membres vont bien ou pas, TU es censé veiller sur ce groupe, mais tu as laissé cette responsabilité à Stiles.

\- Je… _Avait tenté Scott_

\- Je sais toujours pas après tout ce temps ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu m'écartes, mais par TA faute Stiles a dû être le cœur de cette meute alors qu'il lutte encore pour se sortir de son chagrin. Et tu oses donner des leçons à présent parce que tu es devenu un alpha ?! Vous savez quoi ?! Je me tire !

Danny s'élança alors, prêt à rattraper son ami, mais fut bloqué par le bras de Scott, dont les yeux rouges luisant menaçaient quiconque tenterait de s'interposer.

Il se jeta alors sur Jackson sur le pas de la porte, le projetant dans la rue, avant de lui assener un coup de poing au visage, puis un autre, encore et encore, avant que Jackson ne reprenne le dessus et hurle en étranglant Scott.

Boyd, Isaac, Erica, et même Ethan se mirent en position pour intervenir, lorsque Lydia se retourna vers eux et lance d'une voix menaçante :

\- Personne ne bouge d'ici !

 **\- Lux –**

Peter, Melissa et John avaient passé la soirée à parler de toute cette situation et essayer de trouver une solution pour renouer avec la jeune meute, avec qui ils pensaient avoir brisé tous liens. John et Melissa se retrouvaient dans la même tourmente, et ne savaient que se dire d'autres qu'« on l'a fait pour les protéger », mais ça ne suffisait plus.

Peter s'apprêtait à servir d'autres verres de whisky pour essayer de noyer leur chagrin comme il pouvait, lorsqu'un cri perça la nuit de Beacon Hills, pour attendre chacune de personnes pouvant l'entendre. Ce cri… C'était l'appel de la mort… Le cri de la Banshee… Lydia…


	16. Mouvements

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Comme promis, voilà la suite de l'histoire avec la sortie du chapitre 1 jour plus tôt.**

 **De plus en plus de monde suit et aime l'histoire, ça me touche énormément !**

 **N'hésitez pas laissez des commentaires et PM pour vos feedbacks, j'y répondrai en fin de chapitre à chaque fois et pour tout le monde.**

 **On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Mouvements**

Le cri de la jeune banshee avait résonné à travers tout Beacon Hills, atteignant chacune des créatures surnaturelles de la ville, tout autant que ceux reconnaissant cet appel.

C'était le cas de Scott et Jackson, ainsi que du reste de la meute, dont les esprits restaient suspendus à l'écho de la supplication de Lydia. Jackson s'était immédiatement interrompu et avait accouru vers la banshee, les yeux pleins de crainte, et d'incertitude.

\- Qui ? _avait-il alors lancé, hésitant_

La banshee s'était alors retournée vers le groupe, mutique, comme cherchant une personne du regard. Elle balayait les visages de l'ensemble du groupe, ne trouvant visiblement pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Erica restait en suspens, elle craignait pour la vie de ses amis, mais surtout pour celle de sa moitié, qui lui aussi partageait la même peur. Isaac n'avait pu s'empêcher d'échanger un regard avec Scott. Et Jackson, tremblant, attendait, suivant le regard de la rousse. Ce n'est que lorsque son regard se posa sur Ethan, que la banshee retrouva la parole.

\- Où est … _avait-elle alors presque murmuré, la voix brisée_

\- Par-là, c'est une odeur de … _Isaac l'avait interrompue_

\- … de sang, _avait achevé Boyd, glaçant l'ensemble du groupe_

 **\- Lux -**

Ce hurlement qui perçait la nuit, ce sombre présage, avait sorti Derek et Stiles de leur sommeil en sursaut. Stiles reconnut immédiatement la supplication de son amie et ne réfléchit même pas à deux fois avant de bondir hors de son lit.

\- Derek tu…

\- Oui j'ai entendu Stiles, c'était Lydia. Dépêche-toi.

\- Tu sais où ils sont ?

\- Oui ! Mais attends … Où est Camilla ?!

Stiles n'avait pas réfléchi que son corps s'était mis en mouvement de façon quasiment instinctive, traversant à toute vitesse les couloirs de la maison Stilinski, suivi de près par Derek. Il ouvrait les portes les unes après les autres, avant d'arriver à la chambre dans laquelle était Camilla. Cependant celle-ci était vide. Comment avait-il pu la laisser dormir seule ? Il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé son amie seule, sans surveillance, alors qu'un danger rôdait. Il était persuadé qu'ils étaient tous en sécurité derrière la barrière de sorbier, avec leurs pouvoirs, et l'aide de Derek… Tiens… Derek. Il était celui qui l'avait sorti de sa vigilance.

Il se retourna alors vers le principal intéressé, et le regarda dans les yeux, incapable de faire d'autres pas. Ses mains se mirent alors à trembler, et son souffle se fit de plus en plus court. Il ne lui restait plus que son esprit pour alerter Derek de la crise de panique qui s'annonçait. Mais même son esprit avait décidé de se perdre. Tout en sombrant dans sa crise, Stiles se demanda comment la simple présence de Derek pouvait autant le distraire. Pourquoi celui qu'il considérait à présent comme un ami cher pouvait lui faire autant oublier ce qui l'entoure. Et Camilla, comment avait-il pu la laisser, l'abandonner. Son esprit fusait, entre inquiétude, panique, peur. Son cerveau était si embrumé qu'il n'avait même pas vu l'expression sur le visage de Derek. Ce n'est que lorsque que la main de celui-ci agrippa la sienne, qu'il revint à lui.

Stiles vît alors vers Derek qui plissait les yeux, inquiets.

\- Que… _avait alors dit l'hyperactif_

\- Je sais pas gérer tes crises Stiles, me refais pas un coup pareil.

\- Je suis désolé…

L'instant avait semblé durer une éternité tant à Stiles, qui s'était perdu dans ses pensées, qu'à Derek, qui se sentait impuissant face à la crise de l'hyperactif. Il s'était souvenu d'une solution pour calmer Stiles dont Lydia lui avait parlé; et bien que fortement gêné et réticent à l'idée, il s'était apprêté à le faire, quand l'hyperactif revint à lui, lui épargnant cette humiliation.

Après le retour à lui-même de Stiles, les deux étaient restés l'un face à l'autre, les deux mains toujours solidement agrippées, lorsqu'un bruit ramena Derek à lui.

\- Attends ! J'entends quelque chose en bas. _Avait grogné le grand brun._ Ce sont des battements de cœur.

Stiles avait immédiatement relâché la main de Derek et avait une fois encore accouru, cette fois-ci vers l'étage inférieur pour tomber sur le corps tremblant de Camilla, face à la porte d'entrée ouverte, révélant le cercle de sorbier brisé. Elle s'était alors retournée pour faire aux deux jeunes hommes.

\- Ils sont revenus nous chercher ? _dit-elle d'une voix brisée_

\- Possible, mais ce n'est pas vous qu'ils ont eu. _Derek pris un ton froid._

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est ce que tu dis Derek ? _avait alors répondu Stiles fébrile_

\- Par-là, il y a une odeur de sang. _Avait répondu l'ancien alpha_

\- Tu en es sûr Derek, c'est…

L'hyperactif n'avait eu le temps de finir sa phrase que Camilla et lui furent saisis par deux bras puissants qui les avaient entraînés avec force et vitesse dans la direction que Derek avait indiqué un instant avant.

 **\- Lux -**

La mort… C'était ce dont avertissait le cri de Lydia et ça, Melissa, John et Peter le savaient. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils entendaient une banshee hurler, et encore moins la jeune banshee rousse au vu des récents événements. Mais au lieu de céder à la panique, ils devaient réfléchir.

\- On doit les rejoindre immédiatement, _avait commencé, paniqué, le Sheriff_

\- Derek est avec Stiles et Camilla chez toi John. _Melissa avait répondu aussi calmement que possible, elle aussi très inquiète pour Scott._ Derek nous a dit qu'il veillait sur eux, et qu'il n'y avait pas de danger chez toi. De plus il y a une puissante barrière de sorbier autour de chez toi. S'il était arrivé quelque chose à l'intérieur de la barrière, Lydia n'aurait pas pu le ressentir. Donc tout va bien de ce côté-là.

\- Effectivement. _Peter avait une voix calme mais un visage inquiet._ Il y a une odeur de sang mais elle ne vient ni de la direction des Stilinski, ni de celle des Whittemore.

\- Tu veux dire que … _Melissa semblait réaliser quelque chose_

\- On doit y aller ! Tout de suite ! _Avait alors ordonné John._

\- Attends, on n'a qu'un seul loup avec nous, et deux humains. A part être un poids pour Peter dans les circonstances actuelles, il serait stupide pour nous de se rendre dans la forêt au cas où il s'agirait d'un piège. Nous sommes les plus exposés. _Melissa gardait son sang-froid et réfléchissait._

\- Ok ! Dans ce cas, Melissa tu restes ici, et Peter, tu veilles sur elle. Je suis suffisamment armé pour réussir à me protéger en cas d'attaque. Et puis Deaton m'a donné deux trois choses qui pourraient m'être utiles. Et puis il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.

Tout en disant cela, John avait déjà enfilé sa veste et avait ouvert la porte, quand un crissement de pneu retentit devant la porte. Le conducteur avait ouvert la porte du passager.

\- Tu montes ? _avait-il alors demandé_

\- Tu as entendu ? _avait alors répondu John tout en montant dans le véhicule._

Alors que John se retournait vers Melissa et Peter, leur sommant de faire attention, le conducteur démarra sa Rav4 argentée, et traversa les bois à toute vitesse, pour se rendre sur le lieu probable où se trouvait le danger.

\- Tu sais où on se dirige ? _avait alors lancé John_

\- J'ai posé un traqueur sur chaque membre des meutes, ils surveillent les fonctions vitales de chacun de vous et vous géolocalisent.

Le Sheriff avait alors souri, se remémorant que sa question n'avait aucunement sens face à cet homme qui avait l'habitude de tout prévoir. C'était agréable de le revoir, même si l'instant n'était pas aux retrouvailles.

\- Je te fais confiance. _Avait alors commencé John._ Ça fait du bien de t'avoir avec nous Chris.

 **\- Lux –**

Ils avaient roulé à toute vitesse à travers les bois, essayant d'arriver au plus vite.

De la même façon, la meute des jeunes s'étaient répartis assez rapidement, pour arriver au plus vite. Jackson avait saisi Lydia dans l'urgence de l'instant, et chacun des autres s'était transformé, laissant une grande meute de loup traverser l'air mouillé de sang de Beacon Hills. Ils ne devaient pas perdre de temps.

C'est ainsi que les trois groupes étaient quasiment arrivés en même temps. Tous avaient accourus dans la clinique de Deaton, et furent tétanisés, paralysés par la vue qu'ils avaient devant eux.

Au sol, gisaient les corps ensanglantés de Deaton et Laura, tandis que Danny, lui, faisait face à un alfe noir et… Gérard Argent.

* * *

 **Héhé des retours, des choses qui bougent, des morts ?! :o**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre autant que moi ! On se retrouve la semaine prochaine: Engagement**

* * *

 **Julie-deoliveira:** **Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Toujours un plaisir de te lire. Je n'ai pas dit qu'il y aurait un seul mort :p. Scackson ce n'est pas encore réglé non plus ;)**

 **Bayruna: Ahh ! merci de tes encouragements ! Tu dois être nouveau/nouvelle, je ne t'avais pas encore lu ! En tout cas j'espère que tu apprécies l'histoire et son avancement ;)**

 **Guest:** **Ahaha super que certains continuent à découvrir cette fiction ! J'espère qu'elle te plait :)**


End file.
